


Backfire (For God and Country Sequel)

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: For God and Country Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Book Two!, Bottom Harry, Bottom Zayn, Fluff, Idk what else I'll add as I go, M/M, Smut, This is a brutal fic yall, Top Liam, Top Louis, Torture, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LouisandHarry have been through so much trying to establish something neither of them saw coming. Louis did his best to keep his personal and professional life separate and safe. Harry dedicated himself, ignoring his fears, to his new Dom. Despite their efforts Headquarters has put Louis in a no win situation. Not only that, but they've dragged his best mate and partner into the fray with the promise of taking Zayn's newly developed love, Liam, away if they don't fulfill their Mission. One life for two. Its Anne or Harry and Liam.</p><p>Book Two of the For God and Country Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the Madhouse my loves!! This is the second book in the For God and Country Series so if you haven't read the first this one will NOT make sense. I implore you, go read the first one. Link should be somewhere on this page, yeah? Anyway, Hi I'm Jess. You've probably read some of my stuff if you're reading this right now so thanks for that! And good luck with this cause it's a rough fic. 
> 
> S/O to my lovely beta Erica for all the help!
> 
> Love yall, 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> xoxo

"Remember," Louis giggled through his words, "Remember when we went to see that horror flick and Harry got so scared he literally sat in my lap for the second half of the movie?" The bottle of amber liquid sloshed in his hand.

"Oh god! He had the tightest grip on my hand. My fingers were purple," Zayn reminisced, reaching his hand out for another gulp. Louis passed the bottle back and Zayn let the alcohol trickle down his throat. Louis watched Zayn's throat bob as he swallowed, then his mouth suck in a hiss at the burn. "He's a good kid," Zayn added afterwards.

"Yeah," Louis said distractedly. "So," he ventured.

Zayn turned a weary eye to his best mate, "What?"

"Liam."

Zayn face spread into a smile without his permission. "Yeah," he sighed. But then he remembered his current state and the smile dropped into a scowl. "He being beaten right now. Because of me."

"Not," Louis pointy a lazy finger at him, "because of you. This is not your fault." He fell back to the couch with a huff, "Its all my fault."

Zayn nodded, lip pouting out, "It kind of is."

Louis looked to him with wide, shocked eyes, but then abruptly broke into manic laughter. Zayn stared, confused, for a moment before joining. "I'm the worst friend ever," he heaved through his giggles.

Zayn laughed, too loud for the quiet room, before settling into silence and watching Louis laugh, eyes squeezed shut and a hand on his stomach. "I told him things," Louis quieted at Zayn's serious tone, "I've never even told you."

Louis laid his head on the back of the couch and looked at Zayn's somber face. "Why?"

Zayn just shrugged, heavy like his shoulders held the weight of the world. "I trust him."

"You don't trust me?" Louis wasn't offended, just curious.

"I do. You know I do. But he just," Zayn ran a hand through his hair and let his eyes close, "took care of me. And called me. Everyday. Even when I told him to stop," Zayn smiled a ghost of a smile at the memory. "He told me he wished he could see me. Come to wherever I was."

"He fancied you."

"Fancies. He's not dead, Lou."

Louis nodded, "Right. Of course." Louis twiddled his thumbs in his lap. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" Zayn asked off a sigh as he put the mostly empty bottle on the coffee table.

"Fancy him? I never met him so I don't even know if he's fit."

Zayn lips twitched up. "He's fit. Like. Fit," he stressed the certainty of the statement.

"Yeah? Did you ever-"

"No. Never. He just took care of me. Like," Zayn tried to sit up straighter and then just sank into the couch when he tired body protested, "he made sure I topped until Albert. Which still sucked, but it meant a lot, ya know? And woke me up before our shift every night, soft like he didn't really want to wake me. And made sure I ate even when I didn't want to. I would've died without him those few weeks, and he doesn't even know he saved me."

"I bet he does."

"No," Zayn argued," He doesn't. I never told him. He doesn't know what we do."

"You told him you'd rather be a prostitute but you didn't tell him you're a spy?"

"I told him I used to be a worker but now I don't do that. He didn't pry, which I was thankful for. But yeah, I didn't mean anything bad when I said that, Lou. I wouldn't leave this, leave you, like that."

Louis waved him off, "I know. I know. Sometimes I wanna go back to the streets because this life just sucks. At least I never killed anybody back then."

"Yeah, I don't know how we got here," Zayn contemplated.

"'Cause I'm a fuck up."

"No," Zayn relented, "I didn't mean it when I said this was your fault. It's not. Really. Its Headquarters' fault."

"Yeah, but if I-"

"No," Zayn pressed, "No but. This isn't our fault. I didn't do this to Liam. You didn't get Harry taken. No."

"Let me know when you start to believe that," Louis scoffed.

"Will do," Zayn retorted.

***

"Please," Harry begged, "Please let me go! I won't tell, I won't tell, I promise." Tears streaked his dirty cheeks as the man towered over his crumpled form.

He laughed a gritty sound, "Kid, if you were a squeaker we'd of killed you by now." He crouched down in front of Harry and squeezed his face in one hand. "Nah kid, you're being used for something." He pushed Harry's face away roughly before standing back up.

Harry sniffled but kept his face strong, "You don't even know why I'm here. You're just here to beat some guy you've never met."

"Pretty much," he said off-handedly.

"I feel bad for you."

The guy laughed, "Why's that?"

"You think I'm the only one being used? I assume I'm here because I love someone. They're using you too and all you're getting is what? Money? I'd much rather be in my position. You're the one I feel sorry for. At least someone's out there wondering about me."

The man backhanded Harry across the face, a loud slap of skin on skin cracking the air. "You'll regret that, child."

Harry spat blood out of his mouth and looked up at the man out of the corner of his eye. "I'm not a child."

"That's right, kid. Dying for love makes you all grown up," the man sneared as he lifted Harry's by the chain links of his handcuffs from the concrete floor. Harry struggled as best he could on a straight twenty-four hours of no sleep, food, water, or comfort. Twenty-four hours of fists to his face and body, of taunts and jabs. So to say Harry struggled was to say he curl his lip in distaste and let the guy practically carry him down the hall to throw him back in the cell they took him from yesterday. He clambered to the floor, his hip bone smacking against the stone. The guy gave one last choppy laugh before slamming the iron bars shut, locking him in, and walking away. He scooted across the floor to lean on the cement wall with his hands curls in his lap, handcuffs clambering on his wrists from his shaking.

He chest started heaving from trying to keep his sobs inside, but when a broken cry filtered from his lips he heard someone say, "Hey." Harry actually had a moment of delusion. He thought maybe he was saved, maybe he was back home or at the grocery store, because that voice was so soft. Kind. Gentle. But broken just like his. And that brought his mind back to his current surroundings. 

"Hello?" he tried but his voice cracked on the last syllabal.

"Hi," the voice answered. "Are you okay?"

"I," Harry looked around his small cell. The ceiling was dripping with water, the walls were scuffed and old. "I don't know."

"Well," the voice actually may have laughed, but Harry could have been making it up, "I don't mean like 'Oi, you alright?'. I mean like, are you really okay? Not bleeding too badly?"

Harry didn't even think to take stock of his body. His injuries. He looked down at his arms to inspect them, only to find them dirty and scraped, but mostly in tact. He moved to his bare torso, chest covered in bruises, but nothing felt broken. Not yet at least. He could feel his cheek and lip swelling from the multiple times the guy uses his well-trained right hook. "I'm fine, I think. Thanks." Harry turned and pressed his hot skin to the cool rock, "Are you okay?"

Another laugh, Harry was sure this time. "I'm still alive. Which is," the man stopped to cough, "good."

"How long have you been here?"

"A couple days. I think. I'm not sure but my internal clock is still sort of on track so it can't be all that long, right?"

He sounded so hopefully that Harry had to agree, "Yeah, probably."

"How long have you been here?"

"A day. I think," Harry laughed too, but it came out as a spurting cough. "I have a really bad internal clock." He sighed and leaned more heavily on the wall. "What's your name?"

The man hummed and then replied, "Liam. Yours?"

"Harry. Nice to meet you." All he got was another kind laugh in response. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to make Monday's my regular update day for this fic. Gives me a goal you know? 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

The morning sun streamed in through the shear curtains. Louis' eyes blinked and then blinked again, trying to get the abrupt light to go away. His head pounded and his stomach felt empty and heavy at the same time. He flung his arm out and hit a solid figure. In return the figure groaned and shoved him back.

"Fuck off," Zayn grumbled.

Louis ignored that and burrowed himself under Zayn's arm and snuck his head in next to Zayn's neck. "Morning."

Zayn hummed then, but didn't open his eyes. "My head hurts."

"My whole body hurts. What happened?"

"Well, I know we opened a bottle or two."

"Or three," Louis scoffed.

"After that I'm not sure," Zayn informed and rolled over on his back. "Ow, fuck." He flinched in pain. "Louis, why does my ass hurt?"

Louis giggled in his sleepy state. "I don't know, but I bet it was great."

Zayn couldn't help but chuckle as well. "Better have been. Hurts like hell."

Louis wrapped an arm around Zayn's middle and pulled him in. "I'm sorry. All the pain and none of the glory." Zayn humphed and nuzzled closer. It was such a peaceful morning. The sun was out, the city was fairly quiet, the blankets were warm around them. They never got lazy days like this when Headquarters was always shoving missions up their asses. Headquarters never-Headquarters.

Louis shot up from the bed. "Harry," he whispered to himself. He scrambled out of bed to find his pants. 

Zayn rubbed at his eyes and mumbled, "Where's the fire?"

"They took them. They're gone." Louis looked around the room in a daze while he searched for the rest of his clothes. 

"What?"

"Zayn," Louis urged and gripped his messy hair in his fingers, "Where is Liam right now?"

Zayn looked confused for a moment before his eyes drained of their color and his body went stiff. "Fuck." Louis nodded absently and continued routing around for his missing clothes. Zayn brought his knees up to his chest, making the duvet rise with him, and dropped his head to his knees. "I thought that was a dream." Zayn's voice was quiet. Lost. He sounded like he did for the first few days that Louis had him after he saved him the first time. "A nightmare. It couldn't be real."

Louis pulled his final piece of clothing over his head and dropped his arms to his side. "I wish it was." Louis picked Zayn's pants up and threw them at him. "Get dressed."

"Why?" Zayn spat. "Its not like we have anything to do. We're not associates anymore. We don't have any missions."

"We have one," Louis choked out.

Zayn nodded as he laid back on the bed and lifted his hips to pull his pants on. When he sat back up he said, "Are we doing it?"

Louis didn't answer, instead just walked out of the bedroom. Zayn huffed and grabbed the nearest pair of shorts before following. He found Louis sitting on the couch with his gun in his hand and his head slumped to his chest. He looked around to survey their living room and found not one or even three empty bottles of different liquors, but five. There was an open bottle of pills on the table and the TV was still on, sound muted. The place was a mess: a broken lamp, cracked picture frames and glass on the floor, one of the couch cushions was across the room. Zayn went and picked it up to replace it and then sat down next to Louis. "We didn't handle the news very well last night."

Louis scoffed a laugh, "I think we did alright. All things considered."

Zayn countered with his own scoff. Drugs. Alcohol. Random sex. That was the old Louis. He was only ever sober during missions, but the days in between were a blur. But he hadn't needed any of that since Harry. The days off were filled with kisses and laughter and soap opera marathons. Zayn could see the old Louis slipping back into place. "What are we going to do, Louis."

Louis tapped the barrel of his gun on his thigh. "I can't kill his mom, Zayn. He'd hate me forever."

"So you'd kill him instead."

Louis turned a dark gaze on Zayn that he'd never seen directed at him before. "I am not the one killing him."

Zayn held his gaze, determined not to back down when he had just as much to lose. "You would be. And Liam too."

Louis softened at the reminder that he wasn't the only one in this. "I'm sorry. About him, I mean. Why didn't you tell me you guys-"

"Because we're not. He just kept calling and I kept answering. That's it."

"But you're willing to kill someone for him."

"I owe him a lot. So would I kill someone I've never met and don't care about for someone that I-"

"Do care about?"

Zayn chuckled darkly, "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I wish it was that easy. I sorta of intended to meet my boyfriend's mum under different circumstances."

"I didn't know you planned on meeting her at all." 

"Would it be too much to admit I planned on her being something more along the lines of my mother-in-law when I did?"

"Really?"

Louis traced his finger around the end of his gun, "I mean, down the road, but I'm not dumb. I know Harry was it."

"Not was. Is," Zayn reminded.

"No. Was. Either way I lose him."

"Not it we can save him."

"So we kill Anne. Do you really think Harry would be with me afterwards? I killed his mom. You can't have a healthy relationship after that."

"So we're not killing his mom?"

"Oh no, we are. Even if I can't be with him, at least he'd be alive. And you'd still have a chance with Liam."

Zayn laughed, "I don't think so. I sorta of got him abducted and tortured. There's no going back from that."

Louis leaned over and put his head on Zayn's shoulder, "I'm sorry. Again."

Zayn shrugged, making Louis' head bob, "I wasn't ever planning on having anyone anyway."

Louis tilted his head and kissed Zayn's bare shoulder, "You have me."

Zayn carded his fingers through Louis' hair, "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's decided I guess. Kill Anne it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a beta for this fic! Everyone applaud the lovely and wonderful Smokey02 for all her help and promised help for the future. 
> 
> As promised it is Monday and that means a new chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS (I crave them I really do)! MWAH!! Xoxo

Harry listened as the cell next to him opened and a body hit the cold floor. When the guard was gone Harry pressed his ear to the wall and said, "Liam? Talk to me. Are you okay?" Harry had been left almost completely alone, save for a few degrading comments, the past two days. Liam however had been taken back and forth to the room where Harry knew they were whipping him, beating him. He came back worse and worse every time. Harry couldn't see him, but his voice was had a tired quality and it took him longer and longer to talk to Harry when he returned. "Liam, please."

"I'm fine," he choked. 

"You're not fine. Catalog your injuries," he reminded Liam, just like Liam had done for him. 

He heard Liam scoot on the floor and then slump against the wall. "Face mostly. Shallow wounds. Rope burns on my wrists from the binds, but they didn't heal from last time so they're worse. That's, that's all. See? I'm fine."

"Why won't they take me? Give you a break."

"Don't wish that on yourself, Harry."

Harry growled in frustration, "It's not fair to you."

"Harry think about it. You haven't eaten or slept in the three days you've been here. Not even after they took you. You're getting more and more worried each time they take me. That is your torture. Please eat something."

"I'm just waiting, Liam! When will they take me?"

Liam sighed, "Please, Harry, for me?"

Harry pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and cried for a moment. "Yeah, alright." Harry picked up the sandwich they left for him that morning and took a bite. The food burned the whole way down, settling in Harry's stomach like acid. 

"Let's talk about something else. Something better than here."

Harry took another bite. "This sandwich is nothing like my mom's cooking."

Liam's stomach growled. "Mum's food," he reminisced. "What's your favorite?"

"Fajitas, for sure, "Harry smiled weakly. "She taught me how to make them and they're kind of a specialty of mine."

"You'll have to make them for me sometime," Liam posed the empty request.

Harry ignored the unlikelihood of that and nodded, "I will. Does your mom cook?"

"I think every mom does. She taught me a few things. I'm usually cooking for a lot of people so it's comes in handy."

"You work in a restaurant?"

Liam laughed, "No. I just live in like a boarding house type of place so I feed a lot of people."

"You cook for them?"

"Yeah." Liam's voice was still just as weak, but a little bit of the life had returned to it. "I cooked, did the washing up. I guess they're kind of mine. Ya know?"

"Felt some sort of responsibility."

"Yeah," Liam sighed, "There was this one who I just couldn't seem to leave alone, even though I'm pretty sure he didn't want anything to do with me."

Harry's lips twitched up, "A crush?"

Liam shrugged, glad Harry couldn't see his flushed cheeks, "I guess so. He was so strong, refused any help, but I could tell he needed it."

"You seem like the type to help despite yourself."

Liam chuckled, but then coughed when the movement hurt. "Am I that obvious?"

"You've helped me since I got here." The fresh reminder of where they were washed over Harry, and despite Liam's attempts to distract him, he hung his head and let the sobs flow.

"Harry, please don't cry. We'll be fine."

"We're going to die here. I know we are. I just wish-" he broke off with a stuttering breath.

"Wish what?"

"I don't-it sounds stupid but, I had a fight with my boyfriend right before they took me and I didn't even tell him I loved him."

Liam pressed his shoulder into the wall and nodded understandingly. "He knows. If you show him even a sliver of the kindness you've shown me the last couple days, and I'm sure you do, he knows how you feel."

"I was so confused and scared. I didn't even say goodbye."

"Harry," Liam's strong voice filtered through the brick, "Listen to me. I will do everything I can to get you home safely. I promise."

Harry didn't really believe they'd get out, but knowing Liam was on his side made Harry breath in a shaky breath and nod, "Promise?"

"I swear."

Harry's watery eyes flicked to the dividing wall, "Okay. I'm sorry for being such a baby."

"Absolutely not. You're being so strong, Harry."

Harry laughed quietly at that. "I'm not, but thank you. I'd be dead without you."

They sat still for a few moments before Liam piped up, "I was trying to take your mind off it, but I didn't do a very good job."

"You did for a minute. Considering the situation I think that's pretty good."

"You're trying to make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

Liam smiled; just a little. "Yeah."

"Then I'll keep going." Harry cradled his still bruised torso and settled against the wall. "Let's take our minds off it. Tell me more about your crush."

"Only if you tell me more about your boyfriend."

"You act like that deal is a sacrifice. I'll tell you everything about him if you'll listen."

Liam laughed fondly, "Go ahead."

Harry sighed and let his head fall back to the concrete. "He's beautiful. And smart. And fit. And funny. So sweet. He takes care of me. Like you are. I guess I'm so used to having somebody take care of me I don't know what to do otherwise."

"You're lucky to have someone. I've always felt a little out of sorts when I don't have someone to take care of. That's why I cook and clean at the, um, house. Because I'd be lost without someone needing me."

"You're very good at it."

Liam welcomed the compliment. He was good at it. Being needed. Zayn had needed him and he was there. "I'm sorry, we were talking about your boyfriend. So far he sounds perfect."

Harry giggled and clutched his ribs to minimize the pain, "So far from it. But maybe that's why I love him. He's loud, like obnoxiously. Especially in the morning. He can't cook to save his life. He's a mess. So messy." Harry's smile was spreading across his face as he laid out all of the things about Louis that he loved to hate and hated to love. "He has this soft brown hair that just flops over his eyes in the morning before he styles it. He hates when I mess it up, but I always play with it anyway. He plays with mine so it's only fair." Liam hummed kindly. "He's got these bright eyes. Blue as the sky. Mischievous. He's like a little minx." Harry sighed, overwhelmed by the thought of him.

"He loves you."

"I sure hope so."

"He does. I can tell. You can only talk about someone with such kindness if they've made you feel that way."

"I guess you're right," Harry allowed. "His best friend told me he apparently used to be really uptight. Strict. But that's doesn't sound like my Louis. Zayn must be confus-"

"What did you say?" Liam's sudden urgency had Harry tensing up.

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"Louis' not-"

"No the other thing! Did you say Zayn?"

Harry's brows were knitted between his eyes as he stared at the blank wall like he could actually see Liam's face. "Yeah, Louis' best friend's name is Zayn."

"That's, that's not a very common name right? I mean what are the odds?" Liam was obviously talking to himself now. "I'm in here with Zayn's best mate's boyfriend. This is too weird to be-" something hit the wall and made Harry jump, "Harry! What does Louis do for a living?"

Harry worried his lip between his teeth, "I, uh, I don't know."

"You can tell me. Are they prostitutes?"

Harry backed up from the wall in surprise. "What? No! I mean, I thought they were porn stars at first but..."

"Then what are they?"

"I can't tell you, Liam."

Liam huffed in annoyance, "Harry, we might not even make it out of here, if you could possibly know about the boy I've been obsessed with for weeks, dreaming about, can't stop thinking about, then I'd like to know."

Harry leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes. "Your crush? His name's Zayn?"

Liam seemed to settle too. "Yeah. A very unique name, I think."

"It is, yeah."

"Please, Harry."

Harry bit his lips again before deciding, "They're assassins. Like spies. They go on missions and kill people. It sounds crazy, I know. I'm not crazy, they're just," Harry sighed, "killers."

"Spies?"

"Yeah, like big secret organization, deadly weapons, the whole shebang."

"Do they ever go undercover?"

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, sometimes. Louis was at this party I was at before I even really knew him. He was on a job and I had no idea."

"Where were they a few weeks ago?"

"I, I don't know. Louis never tells me where they go."

"But they were gone a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, on a job. Somewhere foreign because Louis used international minutes to call me."

"It has to be. And they left all of sudden after Albert was killed."

"They killed somebody?" Harry asked but couldn't muster any surprise.

Liam pursed his lips as he remembered what must've have happened that night. "Yeah, but he deserved it. When Louis said he hurt Zayn, I nearly lost it."

"Is that why Zayn came back with all those burns and scratches?"

Another pounding sound hit the wall, "He burned him?!"

Harry flinched, "I, I guess so. Liam, please calm down." All Harry heard for a while was Liam's heavy breathing until the whisper-quiet sound of crying made its way it's Harry's cell. "Liam? Please don't cry," he echoed Liam's words. 

"I swore to myself I would keep him safe. He didn't know. He just-" Liam paused, "The way he looked, so scared, but resilient, sitting there on his bed, waiting for someone to take him. I knew he didn't deserve that life. I don't know why, I've never felt that need to save someone before, but I needed to save him. And I didn't. I let him leave with that fucking prick. He burned him, Harry. Who does that?"

Harry fidgeted, unsure how to tell Liam that he'd considered a few things involving burns with Louis. But that was different and Liam was already hyped, so he ignored the comment and said, "He's okay now. Healed and all. A few scars, but Louis took really good care of him."

"I called. He never told me."

"Louis?"

"Zayn. I called him every night. He made me wait through at least six rings, the bastard, but always picked up. He never said he got hurt like that."

"He wouldn't. He's too proud. But despite the wounds, Zayn seemed happier the past few weeks then I remember seeing him. I think you did that." Harry could remember Zayn glancing at his phone a bit too often when the evening rolled around. Now he knew and it made him blush for them.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Liam put a hand to the cold wall like he could feed off of Harry memories of Zayn, "I will get us out of here, Harry. I will."

"I believe you," he lied. "Whatever Headquarters is keeping us for it can't be for much longer. They don't seem like patient people."

"Headquarters? Like Zayn and Louis' people? That's who took us."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Louis and Zayn were planning on leaving their jobs. They were ignoring missions and stuff. I think they took us to make them obey."

"They took me to make Zayn obey? I can't imagine he'd do much for me."

Harry shook his head, "Don't be so sure. You'd do a lot for him, wouldn't you?" Harry knew Liam was considering it so he continued, "He'd do enough that they knew taking you would affect him."

"I didn't know. He was always so hesitant to talk to me even."

"That's Zayn for you. If I know anything those two are looking for us right now. I just hope they keep us long enough for them to find us."

"I doubt they will. Which is why we have to get out of here. Can you trust me?"

Harry softened at the question, "I think so."

"Then here's what we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The *hiccuped sob* Lirry *wails* hurts! *dies*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Monday. Hope you enjoy the update! It's a bit sad, but things are about to get serious so enjoy the mundane for a moment. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

The boys were unnaturally quiet for a mission-planning session. Zayn was sitting Indian style on the couch with his laptop perched in his lap. Louis sat on the floor with his back against the couch and papers spread around him. They hadn't spoken in hours. Not because of any animosity, but they didn't feel the need to talk about what they were doing. It was already hard to have to look at the ripped photo of the women that raised Harry sitting on his coffee table with that red stamp over her face. Louis had to stop for a minute every time his eyes caught the photo.

Zayn's fingers kept moving in the calculated way they do the day after a mission when he's in his "clean up" mode and doesn't speak, eat, or move for the whole day. He's never been so quiet during the planning stages though, despite Louis' tendency for silence. Louis looked up behind him to see Zayn's eyes glued to the screen. The color of them, usually dark and deep, was shallow and lacking.

Louis knew this was taking its toll on his best friend. Zayn had never had so much invested in a mission. He'd always been kept a few feet away from the intensity by Louis' doing. But now there was no way to save him from this. He'd allowed Zayn to be taken by that filthy man not even two months ago, and now he was hurting Zayn in a completely different way. He never wanted this. He just wanted a way off the streets. Hot food. Warm bed. Not this.

Louis looked over the material again. He'd finished the plan at least an hour ago, but couldn't make himself get up and walk away. Its like he was missing something that was staring him right in the face but couldn't see it. The sound of a phone ringing made him jump and released his mind from the grip of their newest mission. He looked around to find the source of the ringing but his and Zayn's phone were silent. Zayn nodded across the room, "In your bag."

Louis looked over to his overnight and sure enough he could see a lit up square pressed to the fabric. Louis eyebrows furrowed as he crawled, to lazy to get up, over to the bag. He unzipped it and saw Harry's phone vibrating inside. When he picked it up he saw the same face that he'd been looking at for hours. This picture was less formal than the Kill Order. It had Harry's face squished against Anne's as they both stuck out their tongues and crossed their eyes. Louis actually made a sound of pain as he clicked the red phone button and gripped it in his hand.

"What is it, Lou?" Zayn asked from the couch.

Louis cleared his throat of the emotion threatening to spill over, "Nothing. It's nothing." He kept the phone in his hand and he made his way back to his spot between the couch and table. He set the phone of the floor by his thigh and turned back to the papers. Now all he could see was Anne's face all over the information. He didn't see numbers and plans and information but the face of the woman that birthed and raised the love of his life.

The phone dinged beside him. His eyes snapped to it to see the little notification of a new voicemail. He sighed and picked the phone up. He could feel Zayn watching over his shoulder. "Are you gonna-"

"Shut up," Louis barked. He took a long breath and clicked on the voicemail. Anne's voice came through.

_Harry, it's mum. Honey_ _,_ _I haven't heard from you in a while. I'm getting worried. I called school and they said you haven't been showing up to class. Where are you? Did you go on another holiday with someone? Please be safe. I love you. Please Harry, call me. I love you. I know I said that. I do. I love you_ _,_ _baby._ A small pause _. Okay, bye._

"Hey," Zayn soothed as he set his laptop down and scooted to the floor. Louis looked from the phone to him and back. "Its okay, Lou." Zayn brought a thumb to Louis' face and wiped a tear that was making its way down his cheek. Louis hadn't even noticed he was crying until then, too numb from what he's just heard.

"I can't do this," Louis whispered to the air.

"This?"

"This. This! This thing. This mission. I can't!" Louis screamed.

Zayn pulled Louis to him and kissed his hair, "Okay. Okay, then we don't. We won't."

"Really?"

"Anything for you, Lou." Louis nodded into Zayn's chest and settled himself with uneven breaths. Louis' text notification and Zayn's phone vibrating brought them out of their bubble. "What now?" Zayn complained. Louis grabbed his phone from the table as Zayn did the same. The older lad sat up and unlocked it. A new text from an unidentified number popped up. Louis clicked on it and a gasp left his mouth. A picture of Harry filled the screen. It was of him tied to a pole and gagged and crying. He eyes were so red and his chest was covered in bruises. Louis nearly broke his phone in half with his grip. He looked to Zayn to see him with a similar look of shock and anger.

"Let me see," Louis asked.

They switched phones and Louis took in the photo of Liam. It was more brutal then Harry's physically but it still couldn't beat the pain Louis felt from Harry's photo. Liam was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, toes barely grazing the floor. His face was cut and bleeding and he had similar bruises littering his torso. His head hung between his shoulders lifelessly.

Both texts had been accompanied by a single line:  _Don't forget who's in charge._

"They're killing him, Lou."

Louis clicked a few words and handed Zayn's phone back to him. Zayn looked at the unsent text.  _We have to get out of here_. Zayn nodded and got up casually. They already had their overnight bags packed so they just packed up the plans and grabbed their jackets before locking the door behind them. They didn't say a word as they made their way down the stairs to Louis' car.

They didn't say anything until they were sat inside the coffee shop three blocks down with warm mugs in their hands. "We can't stay there anymore." Louis stated the obvious.

"My place either," Zayn added.

Louis nodded in agreement. "Our closest safe haven is about an hour. We can stay there until the night of."

Zayn looked down to his coffee, the steam rising up and filling his nostrils. "So we are still doing it?"

Louis let his face fall into his hand. "Did you see them, Zayn?"

"I saw him, Louis. Are we doing it or not?" Zayn's voice went sharp and hard.

Louis looked up at Zayn in confusion, "What's your problem?"

"Did I see him?" Zayn mocked, "Did I see Liam strung up like an animal, beaten and bleeding?" Zayn was yelling now. "Of course I fucking saw him, Louis! I can't stop seeing him! When I close my eyes! When I go to sleep! All I see is him!" Zayn's hands were fists on either side of his coffee. "And you're in charge. You get to decide whether or not we do this. I don't get a say in whether or not the only person, besides you, I've felt safe around in years dies or not!"

People were staring and Louis held a hand out, palm up, toward him. "I'm selfish, I know. I haven't thought about your stake in this. It looks even worse for Liam than Harry." Louis knew it was the wrong thing to say when Zayn flinched. "I'm sorry. Let's get out of here and we can discuss this when we're alone."

The people were starting to return back to their own coffees. "I feel so dumb," Zayn sighed. "I don't even really know him. I shouldn't be so attached."

"Sometime it just happens."

"Not like this," Zayn argued, although his voice was quiet and shaky, "It can't happen like this."

Louis stood up and came around to Zayn. He grabbed both of their bags and guided Zayn from his seat. "We're doing this, Zayn. We're saving Liam."

"And Harry."

"And my Harry." Louis put a hand to Zayn's lower back and walked them out of the shop and to his car. "We're saving them both," he said as he opened the passenger door for him. Zayn ducked into the car and Louis threw the bags into the back. Once Louis was buckled and ready, they sped down the streets lined with houses in pursuit of the next step of their plan.

***

The safe haven was a tiny place. A one bedroom with only the essentials to take up space. Louis and Zayn walked into the dark house and flicked on a light. Zayn reached into his bag and pulled out a scanner. They hadn't used this place in years so Headquarter should have left it alone, but just in case Zayn scanned the entire place for bugs. When it came up clean Louis let out a breath and fell back onto the couch. Zayn joined him a minute later and laid his head down on Louis' shoulder. Louis sighed and put an arm around him to bring him closer. Louis was beginning to realize that Zayn was his one and only. The only one that he'd be able to be with forever. It was dissapointing that he'd never have love, but being with Zayn was easy and Louis did love him in another way. He could live with Zayn forever. He could. It just...wouldn't be the same knowing that Harry exists. 

"Stop thinking. You're hurting my head," Zayn complained.

Louis laughed at his best mate's obviously impossible statement. "I can't help it."

Zayn huffed and threw an arm over Louis' waist. "Then would you mind sharing?"

"We could be happy, right?"

Zayn squeezed his side in reaction to the question but didn't answer right away. "We could be...yeah I think so. Maybe. I never intended to be with anyone but you, Lou, so I'm just imagining that nothing has changed."

"But it has changed."

"Not really. We didn't have them before, we don't have them now." Louis hated that. He knew he'd said things like that to Zayn already, but it was like Zayn was giving up. And that killed Louis even more.

"I still think Liam might-"

"No, Louis. He won't. Can we just not pretend like this will end in any good way?"

Louis nodded against Zayn's hair, "Yeah. We can do that." Zayn relaxed into Louis and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I haven't thought about your side of this. I know you have a lot going on, too," Louis apologized.

"Thanks," Zayn sighed. "I just want a decision about this. Are we saving them or not?"

"We are," Louis said firmly, "We are."

"Thank you. Now I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep on you. I didn't sleep much the past couple days."

Louis laid down on the couch and pulled Zayn with him. They folded over each other and tangled their legs. "Of course, Zee. I'll always let you sleep on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah! Zouis is making me sad now. I need to go write fluffy smut or something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of some great stuff here peeps. Get ready
> 
> Happy Monday!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Are we ready?"

Zayn looked between their bags and Louis before nodding. "Let's save our boys." Louis tucked his gun in the holster inside his jacket and grabbed his small bag of stuff. Zayn joined him at the door.

They'd spent the last three days bunkered down. Barely eating. Barely sleeping. Just going over every single detail of the plan. At one point Louis was considering going back on his word again, but then he remembered the picture of Harry in his phone that he just couldn't delete, and his resolve was steeled. Once they finished the plan, they made one for negotiating with HQ to get the boys back. They made a list of scenarios for how it would go down and how they would handle each one. Luckily they kept a stash of weaponry at every safe house- just in case the exchange went sour they were stocked.

The night air was chilly. Not enough to be considered cold but it made Louis' bones shake. He didn't feel right about this. Killing Anne would be the most immoral thing he'd ever done. Proof that Heardquarters really had full control over Louis and Zayn. He was a completely different person than his childhood self, his abandoned teenage self, his gang-member self. He'd rather be all those people than who he was right now. He made himself sick thinking about what he was about to take from Harry.

Zayn led them to the car with a firm hand on Louis' back, like the touch was keeping him upright somehow. He needed it. Zayn opened his door and Louis sank into the seat, his bag at his feet. Inside was all of their plans, his small arsenal of weapons, and a change of clothing and shoes. He used to bring gloves too in the old days, until they removed his fingerprints and he was taken out of the system. Now he couldn't exist if he tried.

Zayn pulled away from the secluded, tiny home and into the night. They had the entire drive back to the city to Anne's large home to think of all their transgressions over their career. How many people they've killed, none of them mattering until now. Now Louis could see every single one of their faces, like a photo album in his head. He flipped through it thoughtfully, trying to remember how he felt during each kill. All of the faces came up, but none of the emotion. He was trained to turn it off when on the job. Feelings spelled disaster and Louis couldn't afford them. He couldn't conjure even a whisper of remorse during any of his kills.

He'd murdered families, men, women, old, young, even a few children, but none of them evoked the reaction of self-hatred, the need to vomit, like this kill did. Zayn must've noticed something was off because he tapped the wheel rhythmically and said, "Think of why we're doing this."

Louis did. He thought of the boy that stole his heart. He could see the bright green of his eyes and the wide smile that brought him so much peace. He could feel the soft curves of his cheekbones- like he was holding him at that moment. The need to protect him welled up inside him like fire. He remembered the picture he was sent and the reality of Harry's situation made tears prick the corners of his eyes.

Crying during a Mission. Never. That never happened. Louis was breaking. Silently they slipped onto his cheeks. He wanted to swipe them away, but didn't want to alert Zayn to his tears. Instead he swallowed hard and glared at the frosty night like it was to blame for his predicament.

"We're here," Zayn announced reverently, like his voice might be the thing that made this whole ordeal shatter.

Louis blinked, taken from his thoughts, and looked out the window to see the side of Anne's house across the street. Zayn turned off the car and the lights went out, plummeting them into the dark of the night. Louis took a long breath and checked to be sure his guns were properly holstered. When he nodded and opened his door, Zayn followed his lead as they walked around to the front of the house with sure steps. The large brick wall kept the house barely in view as they walked along the sidewalk to the gate. Louis stood right in the middle and looked at the grounds. Nice home. Safe. Once there, Zayn went to the call box and opened the back of it. His hands fiddled around for a few seconds until the box sparked and the gate started to open. Louis walked through as it opened in front of him with Zayn close by his side. 

They made it halfway up the driveway before guards were running down to them. They picked the front entrance for a reason. They could've picked a less noticeable form of entry, where less security was kept. They knew she'd upped her guard detail since Harry's kidnapping. But if Headquarters wanted to see them kill, then kill they would.

Louis tucked his hand into his jacket and pulled his firearms from the holster. He got two shots into two guards before shots were returned. He and Zayn split the driveway and ducked behind the foliage lining the pavement. Zayn looked over to check on Louis, and once he received the okay, he went off to disarm the guard in the security booth that was surely calling for backup right then.

Louis went around the outside of the tree line and ran up a couple meters before checking the driveway for oncoming guards. Once he'd passed them up he walked out to the open area and shot the three of them in the back of the head. They fell to the ground, blooding staining the light-colored concrete. He only stayed long enough to ensure he killed them before racing off to the door of the house, holstering one of his guns.

Zayn met him there, breathing a little heavy. "Cameras for the outside disabled. Guard's out."

"Good. You take care of finding her intel. I'll find the target." The target. The words felt like acid in Louis' mouth. Zayn ran some electronic device calibrated to the security locks for the front door that Louis never learned to use over the keypad and the door clicked open. Louis pushed the door wide with a swing of his arm, his hand with the gun pushing against the wood. He continued his swing until his barrel found the security guard standing by the front entry and he delivered a single, silenced shot between his eyes. He fell to the floor, hand on the weapon on his hip.

Zayn headed to the office on the second floor while Louis started his sweep of the lower level, in search of Anne. He checked every room, putting down one more guard in the process, before heading upstairs. He walked down the hall, past what he knew Harry's room was with barely a glance, to Anne's. Nothing. Bathroom. Nothing. He checked Gemma's. Nothing. He knew where he'd have to check next.

He opened Harry's door and stepped into the black room. When his eyes didn't catch any movement he lowered his gun and flicked on the lights. There was tasteful photography on every wall, intermixed with unique photos of people that must be important to Harry. He recognized Anne and Gemma, then there were friends and family he supposed, along with them. He walked around the room slowly, knowing he didn't have the time to waste but doing it anyway. Harry's deep blue comforter looked like it hadn't been slept on in a while. He must not come home for weekends or had a very good maid. Probably both.

He went to his closet and opened the doors. Inside was a lot of empty hangers, most of his clothing at his flat, but what remained still looked like things Harry would wear. Loose flannels. Pressed button ups. Long jackets. Louis grabbed the sleeve of one of the flannel shirts and brought it to his face, inhaling the scent. It smelled mostly of fabric softener, but underneath it Louis knew he smelled Harry on it. He buried his nose in the fabric for a moment before stepping back and shutting the doors.

He went to his bed and sat on the edge by the night stand. His curious fingers found the drawer in the table and pulled it open. A plain brown journal laid inside. It looked old and well-used. He flipped it open and saw that it must have been Harry's last journal because nearly all the pages were full. He thumbed through them hastily, just liking the feeling of touching something of Harry's, just in case he never got to again. He shut the cover but not before something fluttered out and onto the floor. Louis put the journal back and picked up the small square.

A photo. Of Louis. It was obviously from the night in the hotel room when Louis let Harry go wild with the camera, but this photo Louis never saw. It wasn't of his hands, or thighs, but his face. His hair was disheveled and he was looking down at Harry with obvious affection. Harry wasn't supposed to have taken any photos of Louis' face. The thought of punishing him for it flickered through his mind, but the idea was fleeting as he was brought back to the present.

He slipped the photo back into the drawer and quickly left the room. He went down to the office and opened the door. "Fuck, Zayn, I can't find-"

"Hello, dear. Why don't you come take a seat next to Zayn here?" Anne asked too sweetly. Louis looked to where Zayn was being held down in his seat by his shoulder with a gun to his head by some very large man. Louis raised his gun, but then felt the cold end of an unused barrel pressed to his temple. "Don't be rude," Anne admonished, "Come. Sit."

With that the other man pulled Louis to the plush office chairs in front of the desk and pushed him into the seat. He looked over to Zayn, who was calm and stoic. His gun was snatched from his hand and then other was pulled from his jacket. Next they reached inside his sock and grabbed his knife before laying them all on the desk that Anne leaned against casually.

"I don't need a gun to kill you," Louis warned.

Anne smiled, "I don't either, but I do have one," she waved the one her fingers were wrapped around, "So I'd relax."

The other man held Louis to his chair by his shoulder and kept a gun to his head. "Zayn, are you-"

"I'm okay," was his whispered answer.

Louis wanted to flail and scream and hit anything in his path. This wasn't supposed to happen. Now he was going to lose Harry and Zayn. Instead he placed his hands calmly on the arms of the chairs and leveled his gaze with Anne's. "Do it, then, but your son dies with me."

Anne's lips twitched up but her eyes were sad. "I know. I don't plan to kill you, Louis William Tomlinson." Louis flinched. Not even Zayn knew his middle name. He'd almost forgotten it. This woman was a force to be reckoned with. "I need your help to get my son back."

"That's what I was doing before you so rudely interrupted."

She didn't rise to the taunt. "By killing me." Louis nodded even though it wasn't a question. "What if I told you I had a way to get my son back without you killing me?" she asked as she went around the desk to open a drawer. "All I needed to do it was you guys."

"You can't get him back without your death. That's the deal," Louis reminded her.

"I don't make deals if I don't have the winning hand, Mr. Tomlinson," she came back around and dropped the folder on Louis' lap. "Now, your love for my son is the only thing making you trustworthy enough to keep alive." She nodded to the folder, "Open it." Louis looked down at his lap as he tucked a thumb under the flap and opened the folder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's in the folder?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of excitement in this one. Enjoy
> 
> Massive thank you to my wonderful beta, Erica. You make my writing actually seem sane by the end. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Who is she?" Louis asked.

"The head boss. From what we can tell she runs the entire operation. She was hard as hell to get information on. We don't know much about her, but we have an address. Every Thursday she has coffee at a small cafe around ten."

"Wait, this is-what is this?" Louis asked confused. Zayn was glancing over at the folder but staying silent.

"This is our chance to get our boys back. This woman runs the show. And we have a location. This could be the end of Headquarters, boys.

"How do you-"

"We've known about Headquarters for years. I'm in charge of defense, Louis. I'm charged with the protection of millions of people. Headquarters is the most lethal private killing organization in the world. Our paths were due to cross."

Anne took the folder back from Louis and looked it over. "We found her a couple months ago. Knew we were onto something. Leslie, Home Secretary? I believe you may have met." Louis had the decency to look away at that. "Yes, well, she and I were building a file on her. I knew we'd really found something when she came up dead."

Anne closed the folder and moved forward to place a hand on the back of Louis' chair, hovering over him. "She was my best friend. An amazing woman; Harry's Godmom, actually." Anne looked like she might growl, "I'll never forgive you for what you've done. But this," she held up the folder, "will surely help you earn my tolerance."

Louis nodded numbly, "Of course, I'm sor-"

"I don't want your apology. I want your help. Period."

"Tell me what to do."

Anne stood back up, "Well we're going to have to find another way into the cafe. You killed the man that ran the entire chain."

"Alfred? I won't apologize for that."

Anne chuckled darkly, "I wouldn't expect you to. He was an awful person. But he was also going to let us have complete control of the store. Cameras, electricity, security. Now we need to find another way in."

"Zayn can do all that," Louis thumbed towards his silent partner. Zayn looked at Louis like he'd been disturbed from a trance.

"Mr. Malik, can you do all that?"

"I, um..."

Louis tried to get up to go to Zayn, but his guard pushed him back down. Louis huffed and looked to Anne, "Can you please tell your goon to lay off? I'm not going anywhere."

Anne nodded to the man and he released Louis. Louis went and knelt in front of Zayn's still frame. "Hey, Zee, what's up? What's wrong?"

Zayn was shaking his head minutely. "They always told us we were good," he whispered, but in the quiet room it carried. "They told us these people were bad. How many families have we ended? Mother's have we killed?"

Louis took both of Zayn's hands in his and kissed the knuckles, "Hey, no, none of that. I brought you into this life, I'm getting you out. You were always good to me; there for me."Louis brought Zayn's hand up to cup his face. "Help me get Liam and Harry back, make up for a piece of what we've done."

Zayn searched Louis' eyes for the answer before nodding and looking to Anne, "I can do all that."

"Great. We have to be mindful who we involve. No one can know."

Louis stood up, still holding on of Zayn's hands. "We get it. Just tell us what to do."

***

"Here they come," Liam whispered. "Showtime."

"I don't know-" Harry started.

"Haz, this is our only choice. I need you to help us get out of here. I can't by myself."

Harry put a hand to the wall between them. Over the last two weeks Liam had become like Harry's rock, holding him strong through all of this. Harry had only been taken out once since the last time, and it was because he was throwing a fit and couldn't be calmed. They beat him until he passed out and threw him back in here. Now Liam's turn had come again. The time for his daily beatings was here again.

"You trust me, right?"

"Of course," Harry placated, "I just don't want to be beaten again.

"I know, I won't let that happen."

The door at the end of the hall creaked open. Keys jingling in the air as their guard stomped down the corridor to Liam's cell. "Ready big guy?"

"Fuck off," Liam spat.

"Rowdy today. Alright, I think we can take care of you."

Liam snarled at the man as he opened the door. The guard rolled his eyes at what was left of the once strong man. As soon as Liam was pulled to his feet he used what little strength he had to push the man against the wall while holding onto the ring of keys. The belt loop on the guards jeans ripped at the seam and the keys went flying back out of Liam's hand, scooting across the floor.

The guard recovered and took out his taser. Liam whimpered, knowing what was coming. The electric shot through his body and he fell to the ground. The guard dropped the taser next to himself and swung back and forth at Liam's face with his fists. "Think you can beat me?" he outraged. "Fucking nobody!" he yelled and kept swinging. Liam's face was covered in blood, making his features almost indiscernible.

Harry reached his arm through the bars, his fingertips outstretched. The keys were right there, just beyond his reach. Harry made a frustrated sound and pressed harder into the bars. Right there. He could almost...

A snapping sound sent a sharp pain shooting up Harry's arm and down his body. But now he could reach the keys. He dragged them back with weak, numb fingers and used his good hand to find the right one. Harry unlocked his cell and dove for the guard outside Liam's cell. They fell to the ground beside Liam. The guard quickly overtook Harry, who wasn't much of a fighter in the first place.

Liam's eyelids opened heavily, his vision obscured by red. He spotted the taser and reached for it weakly. His finger grasped the cold metal and he gathered every ounce of energy into picking it up and pressing the button. He rolled over and let his arm swing down over the guard. The taser jammed into the sensitive skin of his neck and the guard quickly dropped his bloodied hands and started to seize.

Liam held the weapon to his neck until the guard stopped moving and fell to the side. Harry's mouth was gaping, and his lip was bleeding, as he watched the man slip off him and onto the floor. "Oh my God," he breathed, close to tears.

"Come on, Harry," Liam said, but his voice was weak. "They'll be coming to look for me soon when I don't show up." Liam tried to stand, but just fell back to his knees. Harry surged forward to catch him before he hit the cement floor. He wrapped an arm around his bruised torso and picked him up. Harry carried most of his weight with his good arm as they walked towards the door.

"Wait," he remembered and let Liam lean on the wall while he ran back, grabbed the keys, and put them in his pocket. He came back and leaned Liam against him again, "Okay. Let's get out of here."

***

"Can you get in?" Louis asked worriedly.

Zayn was typing away furiously at a security system that was far too advanced for a cafe. "There's something else going on there, Lou. There's no way a coffee shop needs a back door firewall protection. What are they protecting? Pastries?"

Louis looked across the desk, over Zayn's shoulder, at Anne. She was flicking through something on her iPad and paying them minimal attention. "What's at the cafe, Anne?"

Anne didn't look up, but said, "I don't know. Whatever it is, Albert was oblivious. None of the info you gave me on that flash drive points to anything suspicious. If there's something there, he didn't know it."

Zayn kept typing. "It'll take me a while to get in. At least a couple days to have control of the security system and cameras."

"Then do it," Anne ordered.

Louis huffed and rubbed his temples, "The boys are waiting for us. There's got to be a quicker way."

Anne scoffed, "Do you think you want Harry back more than me?" She lowered the tablet and glowered at Louis, "He's my son. I birthed and raised him. You've known him for what, a few months? You have no right."

Louis leaned further over Zayn's shoulder, a hand on the desk, towards Harry's mom. "I'm not claiming anything, but yes I want him back as soon as possible."

"Then you'll listen and do what you're told so this goes off quickly and safely."

Louis' mouth fell open. "Excuse me? Without us, none of this happens."

"Without you?" Anne was furious now, "Without you none of this would be happening! Harry would still be here, going to school, and happy!"

Louis shrank back at that. He knew she was right. "But I'm here, trying to get him back." He cleared his throat. "I love him. I can't let him die there."

Zayn looked up at Louis, seeing the desperation in his friend's eyes. He kissed Louis' arm that was next to him, making Louis look down. "You're not bad, Lou. We can save him."

"No," Anne added, "you're not a bad person, Louis. You're to blame for my son being where he is, but you're not bad."

"How do you even know that? How do you know me?"

"You're not as hidden as you might think, Mr. Tomlinson." Anne sat back in the chair Louis once occupied. She tapped on her iPad a few times before turning it around. There was a picture of Louis hovering over a kneeling Harry. Harry was naked and crying while Louis was looking down lovingly. The picture was taken through big windows. Louis recognized it as the day in LA when he broke. "Are you surprised? Like I would let my child leave the country with a stranger and not keep eyes on him. I won't lie, when I first saw these I was planning to kill you myself, but when Harry came home he was happier than I'd ever seen him. I don't understand, but he loves you."

Zayn was rubbing soft circles into Louis' shaking arm. Louis swallowed back tears. "That's not what it- I'd never hurt him. We're-"

"I don't care, nor do I want to know. As long as my son is happy, I can't ask for more." Anne lowered the tablet to her lap, "Which is why I'm sure you're the one for this job. You'd do anything for him, correct?" 

"Yeah, I mean, of course."

"Then work with me. Do as I say and we'll get through this. We'll get those boys back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? *anxiously waits for reply*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all! *sniffles pitifully*
> 
> I've been so sick this week and I still wrote for you. That's how much I love you. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis was pacing back and forth behind Zayn, who was in Anne's desk chair still working on breaking the system. "Zayn you have to hurry."

Zayn tried not to let Louis' anxiety get to him, "I'm working on it, Lou."

Louis had an epiphany earlier that day that caused tension in the house. 

How long until Headquarters realizes they didn't kill Anne? That they've been holed up inside her house for a full forty-eight hours so far. Will they assume they've been killed, or that they've turned? Either way, how long until they kill the boys?

Zayn's fingers were lightning on the keyboard. He was going as fast as he could and Louis knew that, but he had a sinking feeling it wouldn't be enough. Anne came in with her iPad in hand, "I'm trying to keep an eye on their movements but it seems they've disappeared; gone into silent mode. I'm getting nothing."

"Fuck, Zayn, they're coming."

"I've almost got it. I'm almost in."

Gunshots rang out from somewhere in the house. All three people looked towards the door. Zayn was the first to snap out of it, head lowering to his laptop again, fingers moving even faster than before. Louis was next. He grabbed his gun, which Anne graciously gave back yesterday, out of his waistband and turned to Anne. "Where are your security screens?"

Anne went across the room and pulled a painting off the wall. Louis raised a brow at the clique but said nothing. "I have a security room, but I had screens installed in here just in case since I spend most of my time in here."

Louis nodded in understanding before pulling out his phone. "Call me," he instructs, "I'll keep my ear piece in so you can be my eyes." He pulled a tiny nub from the corner of his phone case and slid it in his ear before holding his hand out for Anne's phone. She handed it over and Louis called himself before putting his phone in his jeans and handing Anne's back. He cockedbhis weapon and looked to Zayn, "Don't stop. I don't care what happens."

Zayn didn't take his eyes off his screen but raised an eyebrow. "Lou," he says in warning.

Louis came over and kissed the top of Zayn's head. "Don't stop." Louis made his way to the door and pointed at Anne, "Don't yell into the phone. I can hear you and you'll only give me a headache." Anne's lips twitched up and she nodded. Louis headed out of the office, weapon ready. He's got a full clip but hopefully won't need it with Anne's help. The house was quiet as Louis descended the staircase silently. 

"There's two to your right, Louis. Around the corner."

Louis reached the bottom of the stairs and lifted his gun, thankful for the silencer, otherwise this whole plan wouldn't work. He rounded the corner and before the two goons can so much as utter a word Louis put one between the eyes of each of them. One of Anne's guards was dead on the floor. He kept going down the hall towards the great room. 

"There's one in there. Looking through my fucking bookshelf. That's rude."

Louis rolled his eyes and pushed open the swinging door into the room to find the bulky man pulling out books one by one and throwing them on the floor. Louis walked carefully up behind him and whispered, "Looking for something." The man turned around but he turned right into Louis' grip and he twisted the man's head sharply, a crack sounding out in the silent room. 

He heard Anne's voice in his ear, "Wow. You're good." Louis bowed with a flurry, knowing Anne can see it. "No wonder they want you-fuck."

Louis pulls his phone out of his pocket at the panic in her voice and spoke into it, "Anne, what's wrong?"

"They blacked me out. I can't see anything, Louis." 

"Shit," he whispered and turned back to the door only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun. 

"Drop it," the man ordered. Louis raised his hands into the air, letting his gun hang from his pointer finger. The man, a thin blond, took his weapon and pushed Louis out the door, gun pressed to the crown of his head.

___

"What the hell is going on, Anne?" Zayn freaked, but kept his fingers moving, just like Louis asked. "Where's Louis?"

"I-I don't know. I can't see him."

The door to the office swung open and hit the wall with a bang. Zayn looked up from his computer to see Louis being dragged in by his shaggy hair, gun at his temple. Zayn shot up from his seat, but then the gun was pressed harder to Louis' head and the blond said, "Don't even think about it." Zayn sat back down slowly, glancing at his gun on the desk. The man followed his eyes, "I wouldn't if I were you." He turned to Anne. "Come sit down, sweetie, we've loads to discuss." Anne rumpled at the pet name, but came and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. 

Zayn looked down to Louis, trying to see something in his eyes. Louis looked between him and the laptop meaningfully. Zayn answered with an imperceptible nod. His hands slowly rose to the keyboard while Louis squirmed in his hold to create a distraction. 

The blond took the bait and looked down at him. "Be still! I have no problem killing you."

"Then do it," Louis pushed. Zayn's eyes flicked to his partner's in worry, but his fingers still snuck around the keys. 

"If you become too much of a problem then I'll be glad to. Unfortunately you're our best of the best and Headquarters is hoping to salvage your talent."

"I'm done with your shit. I don't work for you anymore." Zayn was almost there. Just a little bit longer. 

"You underestimate our determination, Tomlinson. A few sessions with us a you'll be good as new."

Louis couldn't shake the feeling that he'd met this man before. Maybe crossed paths over the years. "No fair," Louis egged, "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"For good reason. Now," he looked up at Zayn, "Mr. Malik if you'll please step away from the laptop."

"Don't," Louis warned.

The man pulled on Louis' hair harder, "Would you like for me to put a bullet through your skull?"

Louis looked up at the blond, but spoke to Zayn, "Keep going, Zee."

Zayn's fingers were sweeping across the board. Finally he was in! He readied the micro USB in his computer to catalog the information and eject when done before backing away from the desk. Meanwhile Louis was being dragged across the room to be sat in the other chair in front of the desk. The man kept the gun on him but moved to Anne, pulling her back by her sleek hair."Hello mummy. You've been quite a hassle as well."

"Fuck off," she spat. The blond reared a hand back and hit her cheek with a smack. She gasped but didn't responded otherwise before looking up at the man with hate in her eyes. "Lay a hand on my son and I will kill you myself."

The man leaned over, his gun falling in his hand to rest on the back of Louis' chair. "I haven't touched you're son. We have people for that, and trust me, he's been touched."

"It's done!" Zayn shouted and popped up from his chair. The three sprung into action. Anne kneed the blond in the groin, making him nearly double over while Louis snatched his gun from his hand. Zayn grabbed the micro USB and Anne's iPad before tucking his gun in his jeans. Louis held the man down by the shoulder and pressed the man's own gun to his head. 

"I want you to run back to HQ and tell them that they can't control us anymore. Tell them we're coming. Tell them to be ready because when we do come, we'll come to kill." He picked up the man by his shirt collar, "Oh, and if I find my boyfriend in any worse condition then when he left me, I'll take it out on you personally."

The blond sneered and laughed darkly, "You have no idea what you're doing."

Louis dropped the man back down and turned to the others, "We need to go." They nodded and Zayn followed Louis to the door. They both turned when they heard Anne's voice.

"This is for my son." With that she swung a right hook that made even the two assassins flinch. The blond melted to the floor, unconscious, while the other three fled the grounds."

They ran out of the house and around to Zayn's car. He handed the tablet to Louis as he sank into the driver's seat. Anne got in back silently, looking out the window at her home.

"Open the micro device," Zayn instructed Louis. Louis flicked open the case on the iPad and opened to the lock page.

"Anne I need your password." Anne didn't answer, eyes locked on the quickly retreating structure behind her. "Anne!"

She snapped back, "Sorry. Its, uh, one-two-zero-three-zero-two-zero-one." She looked back out the window. "Gemma and Harry's birthdays," she mumbled to herself. Zayn and Louis shared a sad, knowing look before Louis opened the device. He went to the devices and found the the USB. He clicked on it and file after file started opening. Louis' eyes went wide with information. A live feed of video came up, names, ledgers. Louis tried to flick through it, but it was so much. Another set of camera feeds popped up and Louis nearly screamed. 

"Headquarters," Louis breathed.

Zayn looked over at the shock in Louis' voice. "What about them?"

"Not them. It. The Headquarters. At the cafe." Louis' head spun. "Under it, maybe. I don't know."

"That cafe. That's Headquarters?"

"I don't know. I mean think about it. We never actually saw our way in or out, only the inside. And this," Louis pointed to the screen, "is exactly as I remember it. The training room. The session room. The caf. Everything. Look at all the recruits."

"I don't see the boys," Louis flicked from feed to feed. "Where are they?"

Zayn put a hand on Louis' thigh. "Remember how you told me that you used to sneak off with what's-his-face during training," Louis blushed when he remembered the mother of his current boyfriend was sitting in the back, "That means there aren't cameras on every inch. There has to be blind spots."

"Yeah, but where could they be?"

"I don't know, Lou, but we'll find them. And we have to do it now. Someone let that creep go," Zayn said with a raised brow.

Louis shrugged, "A bit overzealous I know. I wanted HQ to know we weren't fucking around anymore. Bad idea probably."

"Just means we have to do this now," Zayn assured him with a squeeze of his knee before his hand returned to the wheel.

"Good, I'm ready. A few hours to get our shit together and then we get our boys back."

"Can I see?"

Louis started at Anne's broken voice. He turned to see dried tears on her cheeks. "Uh, yeah, of course." He handed over the iPad. She took it and flipped through some things.

A concentrated look took over her face as she worked on something, drawing on one of the photos in the file. "I think I know how to get them back," she finally said and handed the iPad back to Louis.

Louis looked down at photo with a wicked smirk. "You're quite a woman, Anne."

The air in the car seemed charged with energy as the three readied themselves for the long day and night ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close babes


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears on this happy Backfire Monday! How is everyone feeling?? I know Monday's can be a bit hard so here's a (pretty dang good in my opinion) chapter for you. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! XOXO
> 
> ps: I'm totally noticing the kudos and hits numbers going up on this and I'm so freaking thankful to you guys! You're honestly the whole reason for this fic. Thank you
> 
> pps: Everyone holla to my dope af beta Erica! Thanks for everything so far. We're about to get our hands even dirtier with this story, love. Get ready.

"Come on, Li. Keep crawling."

Liam tried to breath evenly in the small, cramped space of the air ducts. Harry had found an empty room yesterday and hidden them in there until nightfall, or at least until the shifts switched from one set of scary looking men to another, when there were less of them and they were less alert. Harry sat back on the wall by the door, resting his hurt shoulder and cracked the door open enough to listen as the guards made their rounds.

"Those two new kids escaped. Couldn't of gone far though; told us not to worry. They've double security around the perimeter, but as long as they're in here we've got 'em," one man boasted.

"I never even knew why we were keeping them. The big one might've been a good addition, but the tall one," the second man scoffed, "wouldn't kill for anything."

"Don't be so sure. I heard he belongs to Tommo. And if I know anything about that man, he doesn't keep weak company."

"He's Tommo's boy?"

"That's what I heard."

They had stopped a few meters down from Harry, to lazy to finish their rounds just yet. "Then keeping them here was a bad idea. If we've got something that belongs to him, he'll come for it. And it won't be long either."

"I heard he's already on his way. The control room is keeping an eye out for him. Apparently the boss' kid had a run in with him. Came back with a message."

"And?"

"I don't know. Couldn't stay to hear it, but I wouldn't be surprised if Tommo and Malik are here by sunrise."

"Hey!" Harry tensed when he heard the shout, but then it was followed by, "Aren't you two supposed to be moving? Get off the wall and do your job. We're on high alert."

The two guards grumbled and keep moving as Harry let the door click shut silently after they passed. After that Harry had assured Liam that their boys were on their way and they just had to survive until then. Stay hidden. Stay alive. Then they'd built a pile out of furniture and climbed into the vents.

Now they were crawling away from the dungeon wing through the ceiling, looking down into rooms as they went. They'd passed sleeping quarters, and a large dining area, but then decided to avoid that and went towards where they were currently crawling; through meeting room after meeting room. Harry favored his hurt shoulder, limping on all fours as he led the way. Liam was breathing heavier, like his chest wouldn't expand enough to gather air. Harry turned around to check on him constantly. They just had to get away from people and wait. When he saw that the business rooms they passed were empty they stopped and rested.

"Harry," Liam breathed, "I'm tired."

Harry crawled back a few paces and cradled Liam's head in his lap, bent over in the small space. "I know, Li. They're coming. They'll be here soon." He scatched lightly at Liam's scalp.

"Are you okay? How's your arm?" Liam asked, even in half consciousness.

"Always taking care of people," Harry mused. "I'm fine, hun."

"I can't believe Zayn is coming for me."

"Well he is."

"If he gets hurt because of me, I can't-"

"Stop," Harry placed a light hand on his shoulder, "Zayn and Louis are going to get us out. Period."

"At what cost?"

Harry knew the chances of getting out unscatched were small. Minescule. But he didn't want to think about that right now. So instead he let his mind move past this day, to when they'd be back at home with their boys. Him and Louis snuggled up in Louis' big bed. Harry would apologize for everything, make sure Louis knew how much he loved him, let Louis punish him for running away. "I miss him."

Liam looked up from Harry's lap with an understanding smile, "I know he misses you, too." Liam turned to nuzzle into Harry's stomach, but flinched at the movement.

"Hey, let's get down from here and spread out a little. There's couches down there. A better bed then we've had in weeks."

"Are you sure?"

Harry chuckled weakly, "No, but we can't stay up here all night. I already can't breath."

Liam knew what he meant. The air was thick and musty and Liam's ribs were hurting and he could use a soft couch. "Yeah, okay."

"I'll hop down first and find a way for you to climb down," Harry instructed. Liam shifted off Harry's lap and watched as Harry opened the vent and ducked his head into the room. He came back up, "All clear. Wait here."

"Yeah 'cause I'm really going places." Harry pursed his lips at Liam's sarcasm but just shimmied until his leg were hanging over the edge. One moment Harry was sitting there and then he was gone, a soft thud following the departure.

Harry walked over and made sure the door was locked before looking for stackable pieces of furniture. He brought a table over to the hole in the ventilation, then picked up a light chair and winced as he lifted it onto the table. He couldn't build quite as easily without Liam's help, his shoulder screaming in pain. "That's the best I can do. Can you reach the chair?"

Harry watched as Liam's head came through the hole. "Uh, yeah, I think so." Liam hung his legs over, like Harry did minutes ago, but this time he scooted slowly on his stomach until his hips were over the edge and his feet were dangling maybe a foot from the seat.

Harry held the chair in place and said, "Almost there." Liam lowered more, groaning in pain as his core flexed with the movement. His torso slowly came into view, and Harry realized that Liam was using broken bones and bruised muscles to lower himself down. But just then Liam's toes touch the chair and he breathed a sigh of relief that sounded hollow in the vent. Liam let his feet fall flat on the chair, standing with a slump of his shoulders as he let his arms drop to his side.

"That sucked," he panted.

Harry winced in sympathy, "I know, but come down here and you can lay down." Liam nodded and climbed down cautiously until his shoes hit the carpet. He sighed at the feeling, his cell being made of stone and the vents of metal, he hadn't felt carpet in what seemed like forever. Harry led him to the couch and let him lay flat, where Liam immediately melted into the cushions. Harry pet his hair for a minute until Liam's breathing evened out, exhaustion taking over quickly. Harry was just going to go sit on the other couch when Liam called his name. He turned to see Liam's hand stretched out to him. Harry sighed and came back to him, curling up on the couch in front of him, Liam's warm but broken body keeping him safe for the moment being.

***

Harry's eyes fluttered open when as he felt someone hovering over him. "Well if it isn't our little jailbirds?"

"Oh my God," he gasped, "What are you-" but Harry's words were cut off by a piece of duct tape being pressed over his mouth. He thrashed away from the sudden hold he was in. Liam stirred behind him, eyes snapping open at the disturbance.

"No!" He yelled and pulled Harry towards him, making him whimper in pain. Another set of men grabbed Liam and pulled him off the couch and onto his knees. "Don't hurt him! Let him go! Let him go!" Liam cried back towards Harry as the men bound Harry's wrists in rope. "Stop!" he shouted, but soon his pleas were cut off with his own piece of duct tape, then his hands were being tied in a similar fashion.

Harry's eyes were glazed in tears, but he could still make out Liam's fighting body. He watched as they lifted him up roughly, Liam grunting in pain, and he couldn't help but think that they should've stayed in the vents and just waited for their saviors. Their saviors that never came.

***

Louis and Zayn crept down the underground tunnels, avoiding rats and large puddles. As soon as they'd found out that the cafe was just a coverup Anne ordered copies of the blue prints for the entire block. Thirty minutes later there were a dozen pages of plans in her email. Apparently Headquarters was flying under the radar of Britain's national security, because there was nothing unusual on the blueprints. But there was a system of sewage tunnels that turned out to be useful.

"The tunnels converge up here," Zayn pointed. Louis had left Zayn to memorize the plans they needed, and he didn't disappoint. Zayn had led them to this point on memory alone. "That's our best bet."

"Then let's take it." Louis took the lead, weapon loaded and ready, around the bend to an open area that broke off on the other side to two more tunnels. On the side wall was a ladder that was in too good a condition to not be maintained and used regularly. "This is it." Louis stashed his weapon and climbed the ladder. On the way up he looked down at his partner, "Stay close. Let me clear before you come up." Zayn nodded so Louis climbed the rest of the way and pushed up on the heavy, metal door. He lifted in just enough to see into the room. It seemed empty so Louis lifted his gun from his waistband and pushed the door up, hinges creaking loudly. Louis cringed but kept moving. He dropped the door back on the floor and did a three-sixty with his weapon. All clear.

He waved Zayn up before entering the room. All he could see was a stone wall before there was a corner that he couldn't see around. When he saw Zayn was coming he walked around the corner to check it out. There wasn't anyone there but it seemed to be some sort of jail or holding center. It smelled musty and there was barely enough light to see and two of the cell doors were wide open. Louis approached them wearily, Zayn right at his back, but the cells were empty, as well as the rest of the underground dungeon.

"What the hell?" Zayn awed.

"I remember hearing about this place but I never thought it was real. The stories I've heard of the things they do to people down here," Louis shuddered.

Zayn looked around in horror, "Do you think they kept the boys down here?"

Louis figured they did, but the look on Zayn's face was heart-wrenching, "I don't know, but they're not down here right now."

Zayn nodded, accepting Louis' answer. "Then where are they?"

"I don't know," Louis lamented, "I wish we could hack into the system while we're inside but then they'd know we're in here."

"What now, Lou?"

Louis nodded to the only other exit he could see, "We keep looking."

They stayed together and made their way up to the main level; past the sleeping quarters that Louis actually looked at fondly; past the eerily empty dining hall; then past the business wing when Louis finally stopped them. "This isn't right. Where is everybody?"

"It's weird."

"No, it's a trap."

Zayn signed heavily, "Of course it is. We should get out, Lou."

"No," he turned to Zayn, "Where there's a trap, there's bait." He kept walking, "The boys are definitely here."

"Louis, if they're waiting for us we'll never make it out."

Louis turned back and crowded into Zayn's face, "Liam is in here. Probably hurt. Probably with Harry. I'm not leaving until I get my boyfriend back. Do you want Liam back or not?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be risking my life if he wasn't worth it."

"So," Louis finished, "Let's get them home." Louis walked to an exit but it was locked. He tried the next and found the same. The exit all the way across from where the entered was the only one left open. Louis nodded towards the hallway, "Trap's this way." Louis was just about to push open the heavy door when he froze and looked up and down the door with trepidation. Louis whispered, "The arena is on the other side of that door."

"Arena?"

Louis shoved on the door and led Zayn into a quiet hallway. "I told you once that we would be put in these games at the end of our training? Pit one of us against another to weed out the weak ones," Zayn nodded beside him, "They took place in there."

"These people are insane."

Louis nodded shamefully, "I was top of my class, Zee. I only earned that by beating half a dozen other young kids half to death."

Zayn stopped Louis right before the door to the arena, "That is not you, Louis. They made you do that."

Louis took a deep breath and couldn't look Zayn in the eye, "Doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it."

Zayn pulled Louis into a hug, "I know who you are, Louis. I know you're a genuinely good-hearted person. The way you are with me, with Harry, that's love, Louis. You're capable of so much love."

Louis pulled back and wiped a tear that slipped out, "Now's not the time for this. You can convince me I'm not heartless later."

"I'm so glad you assume there will be a later."

Louis chuckled darkly before he placed a heavy hand on the door, and with one last unsteady breath, pushed the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a little bit of a jerk. Don't hate me...or do, but come back next week to read some more. Man I can't wait for the first time Louis sees Harry after all this time. Ugh! And I wonder what Zayn will do when he sees how beaten Liam is?
> 
> Hmmmm....


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's sorta late and you're probably thinking like "Where the hells the chapter?" But it's a big one so I hope I hope I hope it's worth the wait. 
> 
> Please please COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Also a round of applause for my fabulous beta Erica sticking around through the wind and the rain.

Harry fell flat on his face. 

It wasn't his fault. 

Louis just burst in like that, and Harry hadn't seen him in lifetimes, and his initial reaction was to run to him. But his limbs felt heavy, and head felt heavy, and the ropes were tight around his ankles and wrists. So he fell to the floor. He curled in on himself so that his shoulder and hip took the impact. Still the sound was piercing, the smack of bone to cement. It just happen to be his hurt shoulder, too. He screamed through his tape in pain. He could feel the change in air as Liam thrashed beside him to try and get to him. Then he tilted his head up and saw Louis running towards him, and in his peripheral Zayn was running to Liam. 

But then he was being pulled up harshly to his knees. After the moment it took his blurry eyes to focus again, he saw two Louis' stopped not two feet from him. No, not two. He blinked hard. One Louis. He whined, pulling against the hold on him to try and reach his boyfriend. His eyes flicked over and he saw Zayn on his knees, prodding at Liam's body. He couldn't get past the injustice. Liam was being touched by his love, why couldn't Louis be touching him?

Then he heard why. "Another step and I kill 'im." Harry jolted at the sentence, mind not connected to his body, then felt the cold barrel of a gun in his hair. His mind was screaming _Who cares?! Shoot me! If that means Louis will come closer then shoot me! _But that didn't make any sense. Harry made desperate sounds behind the tape wrapped around his mouth.__

__"I know, baby. I'm here. Just hold on."_ _

__Louis' voice. That was Louis' voice. God was it always so angelic? Did he always sould like an angel?_ _

__"I'd never of thought. The great Louis Tomlinson. Brought down by some over-grown twink."_ _

__Louis flinched at the jab, fist clenching by his side. "Let him go. You have me now. You don't need him."_ _

__"Please, Louis. This isn't about him. Or you. It never was. It was always about your talent and your usefullness to this organization."_ _

__"Okay, then I'm back. Use me," Louis begged, "You can let him go!"_ _

__Harry was trying to keep his heavy eyes open, not wanting to lose sight of Louis' face. Next to him he could barely hear Zayn's whispers. "Don't worry, Li. I'm going to get you home. I'm so sorry. You're okay."_ _

__He didn't want to look at them and draw attention in case they made Zayn step back too, but he'd never seen them together, and it seemed he'd missed quite a bit. He didn't have to worry about that though because then Zayn stood up on his own and came to stand next to Louis. "Let the boys go," he requested. "We'll do whatever you want."_ _

__"Actually I quite like this boy." Harry was yanked back by his hair to look up. He took in the features above him, blurry as they were. Slowly the face came into focus and Harry growled up at his captor when recognition hit. "He's been quite useful to me."_ _

__Then Harry's tape was being ripped off and Harry rasped out his best, "Louis!"_ _

__Louis did surge forward then, couldn't help it, towards Harry. "Back up!" Harry felt the barrel pressed to his head harder._ _

__"Louis, please," Harry begged._ _

__"I'm right here, baby." Louis looked like he wanted to move again but his limbs were frozen._ _

__Harry looked up, "N-Niall, please. Let me go. I'm sorry."_ _

__"You know," Niall smirked, keeping his eyes on Louis, "Your boy here is very talented. Maybe even more talented than you. At least where it counts. Did you know he can bend completely in half?"_ _

__Louis was seeing red as he took the thinly-veiled references in. "I'll kill you. If you so much as touched him against his will I swear-"_ _

__"Oh no, little Louis, you misunderstand. He was completely willing. Begging, actually. You know when his voice gets so low, when he's close and needs just a little more."_ _

__Harry was cowering, folding in on himself. He couldn't stop looking at Louis, no matter how much hurt and confusion he saw there._ _

__"I don't underst-You, you-together-with... Like before...Niall?" He looked to Harry, who was biting his lip and crying silent tears. "He's the one you slept with. At school? After Leslie?" Harry let out a sob, which Louis took at confirmation._ _

__"I was actually trying to get info on you, but Harry was just a very lovely bonus prize. My job was just to see if 'The Louis Tomlinson'," he said the words with disgust, "had really gone and shacked up with a civilian. Turns out the relationship wasn't as steady as you thought," Niall laughed._ _

__"I didn't know," Harry whimpered and bowed his head._ _

__"I know, baby." Louis snapped his fingers, "Hey. Look at me." Harry looked up through wet lashes. "I love you. No matter what. No punishment. It's forgotten. I love you."_ _

__Harry felted more relaxed in that moment than he had in weeks. He'd practically decided he'd never see Louis again, and knowing they'd ended on a bad note, in anger, was killing him. Now he knew he wasn't bad. Louis still loved him. "I love you, too, Daddy."_ _

__Niall sucked his teeth and petted Harry's hair, much to Louis' disdain, "Man, how do I get him to do that for me? What's the trick?"_ _

__"I will kill you," Louis repeated his new life goal._ _

__"No," another voice, a feminine one, rebutted, "you won't."_ _

__"Mum!" Niall greeted. "Look who's here, mum. Just like you wanted."_ _

__Anne stepped into the bright lights of the arena, smiling at Niall kindly, "I see that, son. Very well done."_ _

__Harry was fighting to get up and run to his mom, but Niall's grip became bruising and he was so weak. "Mum?"_ _

__"Hello, Harry. How are you?" She clicked her tongue as she did a once over. "Oh I told them the sedatives weren't necessary." She lifted his head to assess him, "You'll be alright, love."_ _

__"What-" Harry didn't understand why she wasn't helping him, why she was just standing there looking at him. "You have to leave. Get out."_ _

__Louis looked between the two, mind working a mile a minute, but apparently Zayn was way ahead of him. As usual. "You played us. You planned it. All of it," Zayn concluded._ _

__"Mum?"_ _

__"Shush, now, Harry dear," Anne finally moved to comfort Harry, putting a gentle hand to his cheek. "Don't worry. You're safe." She smiled down at him. "You always have been."_ _

__"I don't understand."_ _

__"The voice," Louis uttered in awe._ _

__Anne looked up at the title and smiled. "Hello, Louis. It's nice to finally meet you."_ _

__"The voice is-"_ _

__"Me. Yes."_ _

__"Why? How?" Zayn piped up._ _

__"I can't believe you fell for my son. I mean really. My son," she chuckled like they were talking about funny childhood memories._ _

__"Hey," Niall grumbled. "Mum?"_ _

__Anne turned to the small blond and kissed his cheek, "Nialler, you're my son, too. But you know you have to share with Harry and Gemma when I'm at home."_ _

__Niall rolled his eyes and set his jaw petulantly. Harry was amazed. This was nothing like the easy-going guy that had made him feel so comfortable nearly two months ago. "Fine," Niall spat._ _

__Anne nodded to Harry, "Get him up. His knees must be sore."_ _

__Niall pulled Harry up by his hair, making him yelp. Anne gave him a stern look but merely stood by. Harry looked to Liam, "Liam too. He's way worse off than me." Harry heard Zayn growl at that._ _

__"Of course, if you want." Anne nodded to the man, one of the guards Harry saw in the hall while they were hiding, that was holding Liam . Liam stood with a groan and Zayn rushed to him to steady him. Liam tried to smile but the tape over his mouth pulled at his cheeks and Zayn softened instantly at the gesture. Bound, beaten, and gagged, and still trying to reassure him._ _

__"How could you hurt your own son?"_ _

__"I'd never do that." Anne kept a firm hand on Harry's arm, keeping him still with mostly her intimidation. "Whoever was responsible for his shoulder will be killed, obviously. And I didn't know that Niall slept with him. Like he said, his mission was purely informational." She gave a disappointed look to the blond, "We'll discuss your behavior later."_ _

__"What?" Niall asked, shrugging, "Look at him. He's pretty." Niall noses at his earlobe, making Harry flinch and Louis snarl._ _

__"Mhmm," she pursed her lips, "Later, Niall." With that she was turning back to Louis. "I'd never hurt, Harry. The preliminary beatings looked far worse than they were and they were necessary to get you to obey. Bruises mostly. Which he gets frequently from pigs like you leaving them on his body when he goes away on holidays. No real damage done."_ _

__"Liam?" Harry asked._ _

__"Yes, well," Anne addressed Harry, "Liam here wasn't my concern. He was only a happy coincidence we stumbled upon when Zayn here," she sent an chilling smirk to the dark-haired boy, "went just head over heels for the little whore."_ _

__"Hey!"_ _

__"Calm down, Malik. You're lucky we kept your boy around at all. You'd probably of done what we wanted even without him. Just for Louis. But we figured the extra incentive was a nice touch."_ _

__Zayn was shaking his head, like the truth was an Etch-A-Sketch he could make disappear. "You didn't have to hurt him. He didn't do anything wrong," Zayn pleaded._ _

__"Nothing except choose you," Anne agreed._ _

__Liam made a noise to get Zayn's attention. Zayn could barely get the courage to look at him, but when he did Liam's eyes didn't hold contempt or hatred. But love. They were filled with forgiveness and kindness. "I'm so sorry," Zayn said anyway. Liam gave him a soft look, eyes smiling. Zayn nodded, if not understanding, at least accepting that Liam didn't regret it. This. Him. That somehow he figured Zayn was worth it._ _

__"You used your son to what? Teach me a lesson?" Louis brought their focus back._ _

__"No dear," Anne sighed in annoyance. "You're the one that fell in love. That was none of my doing. I was simply showing you that we are your life. Your love. There is no one, not even my darling boy, that comes before this organization. It was unfortunate that Harry was involved, but I couldn't just lose my two best assets."_ _

__"Leslie?" Harry asked quietly, not really wanting to know._ _

__"Unfortunate, really. But she had to go. What I told you, Louis, was mostly truth. She'd caught wind of our little secret, and was getting far too close for comfort. She was on your list before I even knew about Harry for sure."_ _

__"You killed one of your best friends," Harry cried, still so confused._ _

__"I am sorry for that. I know you two were close. But there are sacrifices we must make in this life, Harry. You'll learn that one day."_ _

__"I've learned already," Harry grit out._ _

__"Oh sweetheart. This is why you could never take over. You're so sensitive. That's why I've groomed Niall for this from the day he was brought to me. So young and willing," she tapped Niall's nose endearingly._ _

__"I'd never even met that guy before like a month ago!" Harry nearly screamed._ _

__"For good reason, love. I worked so very hard to keep my home and my professional life separate. To give you a normal, happy life."_ _

__"I thought you were a government official," Harry stated his confusion._ _

__"I am, I am. It actually comes along with doing what I do."_ _

__"Which is?"_ _

__"Kill people," Louis answered for her._ _

__"Protect this world," she corrected, "These people that don't know and don't care about the real threats that I," she emphasized, "save them from."_ _

__"How many people have you killed, mum?" Harry squirmed, "And bloody hell, can you untie me?"_ _

__"Too many." Anne nodded to Niall, who huffed but took out a knife and cut the ropes. "Better?"_ _

__"Liam too."_ _

__Anne nodded to his captor and Liam was cut loose as well. Liam nearly fell over without the person holding him up, but Zayn rushed to him and swung an arm around his bruised torso. "Lean on me. You'll be okay." Zayn brought a hand up and pulled his tape off gently._ _

__"Zayn," he whispered._ _

__"Hi there," he greeted quietly, just for them._ _

__"I'm so-"_ _

__"Don't you dare. None of this is remotely your fault. I'm sorry. I did this. Are you okay? You look tired. I mean good, of course, but tired-" Liam shut him up with a small chuckled and a press of his lips to Zayn's. Not exactly the most appropriate time, but Liam didn't know if he'd get another chance. Zayn held strong onto Liam and reminded himself to be gentle with him, trying to hold back from digging his fingers in and pushing into his mouth. The kiss ended too soon, but lasted a hundred years._ _

__"I forgive you."_ _

__Zayn let his forehead fall to Liam's, and felt his big hands on his hips. "Thank you," was all Zayn could find to say. He turned his head to look at Anne, but kept close, not willing to give up their closeness just yet. "What now? What do you what from us?"_ _

__"Very good question, Mr. Malik."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I hurt anyone? Is everyone's phones okay? Your hearts? Your feels? They all okay?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Backfire Monday!  
> This is a pretty intense chapter. A turning point I think. Enjoy.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> also something serious I'd like you to know.
> 
> One of my betas informed me today that Ebooks-Tree.com stole on of my stories and put it on their website for download. Needless to say I am livid. Over 600 people have paid for a download of a book that I've given to you all for free. They stole from over 600 people in my name and I'm beyond pissed. If you write or know someone that does please go check this site and make sure they haven't stolen anything of yours or someone you care about. Make a fuss. Email and tell them they suck ass! Raise Hell! 
> 
> Long live free reading!
> 
> Okay now Enjoy. Love you all.

"What do you want from us?"

"Very good question, Mr. Malik." Zayn could feel the danger in the air, and on instinct he slid Liam behind him a little bit. Louis must've felt it too because he took a step closer to Harry, gun gripped tight in his hand. "I'm considering making you two head of the organization." Niall's mouth fell open at that. "And I needed to show you the power we yield. The power I'm willing to give to you." 

Zayn scoffed, "Keep your bloody power. We don't want it."

"Not even if it means you get to keep your boys?"

Louis’ eyes flicked away from Harry then, just for a moment, to Anne. "You mean you'll let us go? 

"Either way I let them go. Its your future that you're deciding." She pet Harry's hair, but the boy flinched away from her. She sighed and continued, "One. You refuse, try to leave, etcetera. I kill you. Two. You stay. Learn what I have to teach you, and if you'd like, you can keep your boys. Here. With you."

"What if they don't want to stay with us?"

Everyone looked to Zayn with different expressions. Liam's one of fear. Harry's disbelief. Anne's consideration. Louis' desperation. And Niall's glee.

"Then they may leave. With the knowledge that, if they were to talk, I would have to kill them. But free."

"Free my ass," Harry spat. "What am I supposed to do? I don't have a home anymore. A mum. I don't have anything but Louis. I'm not going anywhere without him." Louis couldn't help but close the space between them, finally,  _finally_ , wrapping Harry in his arms. Harry kissed him like Louis held all the answers to his unanswerable questions. "I'll never leave you again. I promise."

"I know, baby," Louis spoke against his lips. "But you can't stay here. This is...so wrong for you." Louis scratched gently at the hairs at the back of his neck, making Harry purr. "You deserve to have a normal life."

"I deserve you." Louis was shaking his head, but Harry turned to Anne and confirmed, "We're staying."

"What?! No!" Niall screamed. "You said-you promised it was me!"

Anne shushed at him like he was a stubborn child. "Niall don't whine. You'll always have a place here, but my son is my son, and if he wants this then it’s his."

"You lied!"

Everyone jumped at the sound of a gunshot. Louis stood in front of Harry, while Zayn made sure to cover Liam. Niall held the smoking gun and Anne was stood still, look of shock painted over her features. She fell to the floor as red seeped down her neck and spread onto the arena ground.

"Mum!" Harry fought against Louis' grip to get to her, but he held tight.

"You," Niall seethed, "This is your fault." Louis looked from Anne to see his barrel pointed right at them. He wasn't sure who he was actually pointing it at, but it didn't matter. Louis pushed Harry to the floor behind him just as another shot rang out. He couldn't see, couldn't hear. As long as Harry was safe. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor. Then a third shot seconds later. Was he dead? He felt dead. If he could know what death felt like. Body cold. No more thoughts.

"Louis? Lou!" Zayn's voice. His name was being yelled, he could hear, but it was like a distant gong in a faraway city. Then he was flipped over and his back hit the cold cement floor.

"Oh God, Louis, please." Harry's voice. Louis knew that above anything. "Hold on. Please don't leave me. Not you, too."

Leave? Louis would never. He's not going anywhere. And he was just about to tell Harry so when his shirt was ripped open and a hand was pressing down on him.

"We have to get him to a hospital."

"And say what, Liam? They call police for gsw's."

"What do we do then, let him bleed out in here?"

"Louis," Harry sobbed, arms wrapped around his neck.

"There's a medical wing in here, I remember from the plans. If we get him there I can help him."

"You're not a doctor, Zayn!"

"I have to do something, Liam! Get him the fuck up!"

Liam huffed and put his arms under Louis' limp body, one under his shoulders and the other under his knees. Harry's arms fell away as Liam picked him up, looking up at his boyfriend with so much fear. Liam grunted with the pain of his still sore body, but he followed Zayn quickly after the raven-haired boy tugged Harry up and ran from the room.   

They went through the dining hall and back through another door. Zayn looked both ways then turned left. Harry was sobbing and shaking and stumbling over his feet as Zayn kept a tight grip on his hand. The running leader made sure to hold doors open for Liam until they rounded a corner and there were clean, white beds lined along both walls of a long white room.

Zayn sent up a silent thank you to the heavens and dropped Harry's hand before rummaging through the cabinets nearby. "Set him down," he ordered to Liam without stopping his looking. He heard a bed squeak and another wet sound from Harry, but didn't stop. He gathered supplies he could find and threw them on the tray next to the bed before he came back to Louis, pulling up a stool and hovering over him. 

"Okay, Lou, I know you can hear me. Hold on, okay? And this is going to hurt, so you might want to think about something else. Like Harry's dimples or something."   

Harry's dimples. Louis smiled, or at least he thought he smiled. Maybe not. But Harry was still crying and Zayn's voice sounded weird. He was trying to get his head to move, to check and make sure Harry was alright but then a painful surge shot through his body and he screamed, his first sound in a while. He felt Harry's hands on him, but couldn't move his own.

"I know, I know, Lou. But I have to clean the wound. You’re lucky he's a shit shot. Broken ribs maybe, but you're not bleeding enough for major organ damage." Zayn nearly slammed the bottle of rubbing on the tray and ordered, "Liam hold him still." 

There were strong hands on his shoulders as he fought against the feeling of being ripped open. "He’s getting the bullet, Louis. You'll be okay." Liam's voice was actually calm, and compare to Zayn he sounded almost sleepy, so tired.

“I know it hurts, but I have to…get…the…yes!” A little tinkling sound meant the bullet hit the floor and his whole torso was shaking from the shock.

"I love you. I love you." Harry kept mumbling into Louis' ear while he left wet kisses along his jaw and neck. "I love you. Don't leave me. I'll never be bad again, just don't leave me." 

Louis wanted to push everyone off, get all the hands away except Harry's. Curl him up and promise him, swear to him he wasn't going anywhere. That the last thing he would ever do is leave his boy. But still his body wouldn't do what he told it to, and the searing pain was still radiating from below his pec. He could feel something sharp pierce his skin, but by now he was too weak to even care. His body felt numb and his mind groggy.

"Harry." Harry still sniffled into Louis' neck. "Harry!" Zayn yelled this time and Harry looked up. "Help me hold his wound closed so I can stitch it tight."   

"Oh my God," Harry sounded like he was going to puke. But hands were at the source of pain and the sharp thing was back and Louis could feel his thoughts get further away.

"Zayn, Zayn, I don't think he's going to make it," Liam urged.

Zayn looked over to Louis' face and saw his lids closed and his chest barely moving. "Slap him."

"What?" 

Zayn nearly growled, "I said slap him dammit!" Liam let go of one of Louis' shoulder and hit him across the face. Louis' eyes shot open and the foggy world fill his vision. He groaned in discomfort. "Now make sure he doesn't close his eyes until I'm done."

Louis did try to close his eyes a couple more times, but each time Liam would slap a hand across his cheek, bringing Louis just a little closer to the outside world. Zayn's hands were steady as a rock, but Harry's helping hands were shaking so bad that Zayn asked Liam to switch with him after a few minutes. The two switched, which Harry was eternally grateful for. He knelt by Louis' head and whispered in his ear.

"Zayn will save you. He's doing a good job, doing it right. So don't worry, okay? There's no need to die, because he's doing a good job." It was logical in Louis' mind, but maybe that was the best judge of lucidity at the moment. Still why would he want to die anyway? There was nothing for him on the other side. No way he had made anything but the naughty list, so why would he walk away from the only thing that's ever mattered to him when he was sitting not inches from him speaking little things into his ear.

"Almost done," Zayn informed. "Liam grab a gauze and the antibiotic cream, and oh, tape." Louis felt two hands leave him and then things were set down across his bare chest and stomach.  

Harry was petting his hair, like Louis always did to him. "Did you hear that? Almost done. You're going to be okay. It’s okay. We're okay." 

Then the sharp thing stopped and there was cold stuff, making Louis flinch and his eyes open wider. Then a soft thing and some sticky things. All the things were blurring together in his mind, all the things except one. Harry's voice stood out loud and clear.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"Love you."

Harry gasped and then his arms were choking Louis and Harry's lips were smushed against his face. "I love you," he was saying louder now. 

Louis felt marginally better now that the hands were gone. The sharp pain was gone. As was the stinging pain. Now only a general, all over pain was left. Feeling better than he had in what felt like ages, Louis' eyes started to shut again.

Harry saw and whimpered, "Zayn?"

"It’s okay. Let him sleep. He'll need it. We'll hook him up to a monitor and keep an eye on his vitals." Liam got up and retrieved the monitor and handed the finger clip to Zayn. Zayn attached it to his first finger, followed by the sticky pads to his chest, and then got up, leaving cold emptiness by Louis' side in his wake. Liam quickly occupied the spot, rubbing a gentle hand up and down Louis's still forearm. “Liam?” Zayn called from another cabinet, “Clean the blood away with that from earlier while I look for pain meds.”

“Okay,” he agreed and started cleaning up Louis’ side and stomach. When he finished he picked up Louis' limp hand and shook it in his. "Nice to officially meet you. I heard so much about you." Harry coughed a giggle despite himself. 

Zayn returned with IV supplies and a syringe. He went to Louis' free side and wrapped his arm in a big rubber band after hanging the bag. He found a clean corner on the rag Liam had just used and wiped at Louis’ elbow before he rubbed and tapped at Louis' forearm until blue lines swelled up under the skin. Then he stuck a needle in one of them and attached the tubing. He inserted a syringe with Morphine into a port in the tube and let it run through the liquid’s tube. He sat back on the next bed a few feet away with a tired sigh. 

"How'd you learn all this stuff?"

Zayn looked from Louis to Liam's curious gaze. "Well, the finding a vein thing is a personal skill, but everything else came from him," he nodded to the still form that was Louis on the bed.

Liam nodded slowly, "And he learned it from..."

"Them. Yeah. But I’m not nearly as good at this as he is. I’ve never really had to use the knowledge before."

"Ironic, isn't it?"

“What?”

“The people that taught him to survive tried to kill him.”

"Bullshit, is what it is." Zayn melted to the floor and knelt by Louis' bed. He laid a careful arm over Louis' body and set his head on his chest. "You'll be okay." Finally tears started rolling from Zayn's stony eyes. Liam put a comforting hand through his hair and Zayn's eyes closed slowly, listening to the barely-there breaths of his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He'll be okay, right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Backfire Monday! Chapter is still a bit not happy but we'll work it out. Don't give up on me yet :) 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis woke up groggy. Before he even opened his eyes his head was spinning. His mouth was dry and his whole body ached. There was one thing that stood out from all the pain.

"...and she laughed and told me that I could borrow her lipstick anytime. Which I did, by the way. Once. Only once, Lou, I swear, but I think I looked pretty good. And then there was this one time when-"

"Haz," Louis croaked.

"Lou," he whisper-shouted. "Zayn!" There was shuffling and then another voice rang through Louis' head.

"Louis." Then his body was being shaken gently, very gently. "Tommo, fucking answer me." Louis just groaned, which must have been enough for Zayn because he stopped shaking him.

"Fuck off," Louis coughed then.

"That's my boy." Louis tried to get up but Zayn's hands were on him. "Not so fast. Take it easy grease lightening."

Harry giggled quietly and kissed Louis' temple. "You're so strong, Louis." Louis felt the comfort of Harry's words rush over him. His mind was so unclear, unable to focus on any one sensation. Instead the general sense of 'ugh' just filled his entire body and mind. But Harry's words were right there in his ear and that was something at least. "Can you sit up?"

Louis just hummed in response, eyes still mostly closed. Then multiple hands were on him, practically moving his body for him until he was leaning against the wall and his pillows. "This sucks," Louis grumbled and made his eyelids part. In front of him were three worried faces. Two of which instantly registered in his brain, the third took a moment longer. He noticed the third less familiar man put his hand on Zayn's lower back and then he heard a familiar voice, realizing he was being spoken to.

"Answer me, Lou."

He cleared his throat and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "What?"

"How bad is the pain?"

He didn't even notice the pain until then. It was a dull ache, just an annoying reminder. "Not bad."

"Good. It shouldn't be. We pumped you full of meds for like two days."

"Two...two days?"

"You've been out for a couple days," Harry informed him and rubbed his knee. "But your stats are steady and the wound isn't infected . Right, Zayn?"

"Yeah," Zayn assured him. "You look okay."

"Just okay?" Louis teased.

Zayn smirked, but looked totally relieved, "He'll be fine."

"Do you remember anything?" The new one. Liam. Yes that was Liam. Zayn's Liam. His reason for doing all of this. He'd barely gotten a glimpse at him while they were...he has to fight to remember it all.

"I don't know. Just images."

"What do you remember?" Liam continued.

Louis licked his lips in preparation. "Uh, the arena. And Harry was there. He was tied up, but then he wasn't. And I kissed him. Or he kissed me. But he was so pretty. I was so scared I wouldn't save him."

Harry was blushing and staring at Louis. "Lou, I'm right here. I'm okay."

"Thanks to you," Zayn added.

Harry nodded and squeezed Louis' hand tighter. "All thanks to you."

"Anne?"

The air was sucked out of the room while the three looked at each other nervously. Finally Zayn turned back to Louis, "Why don't we just show you?"

Louis nodded and then there was a wheelchair next to his bed. He looked at it, knowing he was supposed to go to it, but his body just groaned in protest when he tried. His mind was clearing but he still couldn't seem to make his limbs to what he said.

"Can you, um-can I get some help?"

The boys were immediately on him, Liam holding the chair while Harry and Zayn lifted him into. Louis nodded shyly in thanks. It was embarrassing that a world-class assassin needed help getting to his wheelchair.

"We'll go slow. We don't have to do anything you don't want to," Zayn informed him, to which Louis just nodded again. They strolled out of the medical wing and down the quiet halls.

Louis looked around at the empty dining hall in confusion. "Has it been empty the whole time?"

"Yeah," Zayn answered, "Turns out Anne did an emergency evac before we got here. Then I just hacked the system and locked it down so no one could get inside. I've kept an eye on the place, but I think the kids were told to go somewhere until they heard word."

"Are they okay?"

"I don't really know. I did get a look at their database and saw some of the kids asking how long they had to stay where they were. So I think they're safe."

Louis nodded, his preferred method of communication right now. Liam wheeled him through the cafe and to the hallway that led to the arena. Louis tensed, but Harry laid a gentle hand to the space between his shoulder blades and Louis took a long breath. This was over. Harry was safe. No one could hurt him. Not even his own mother.

"Are they in..."

"No," Zayn was quick to assure, "We've, um, we've taken care of the bodies."

They were at the entrance now, big metal doors the only thing between Louis and the nightmare that happened the last time he was awake. "Bodies? Plural?"

Harry pushed the door open ahead of them and Liam rolled him inside. "Yeah," Harry whispered, "Anne and Niall."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," Louis reached for his hand and Harry granted it, albeit shakily.

Harry shook his head. "She wasn't really my mom."

"No, Harry, of course she was."

"No," Harry affirmed, "she wasn't. A mom doesn't torture their child. Lie to them for their whole life. Use them like she used me. Anne was my mother, but she's not my mom." Louis could see tears filling Harry's eyes so he pulled him closer and patted his lap. "You're hurt."

"And you're hurting my heart by not sitting with me." Harry giggled wetly, mostly a sad sound, but lowered himself gently onto Louis' lap. Louis readjusted Harry so his weight was on the opposite leg as his hurt side and squeezed his knee. "See, not so bad."

"Tell me if it hurts to much."

"Never." Harry's face did that cute, grumpy thing that it does when he doesn't get his way. A serious act in Harry's mind, but it made Louis aww and run a thumb across his bottom lip. "Now, now. None of that. Good boys don't pout."

Harry gulped at the phrase. It'd been so long since he heard Louis call him that. It made his blood rush faster all over his body and his fingertips felt like lightening. "Okay, Daddy," he whispered, inches from Louis' lips.

Louis looked up to find Zayn and Liam with their heads close, talking intently. Zayn was disagreeing with whatever Liam had to say, but his hand was rubbing over Liam's arm so Louis figured it wasn't a fight. "Are you gonna explain what happened or just keep macking on your boyfriend?"

Zayn rolled his eyes and backed away from Liam. "You're not one to talk about pda, Daddy," he teased.

"Mine," Harry claimed and wrapped his arms loosely around Louis' neck.

"Yeah, yeah, Haz. I know." Zayn patted his head and turned to look at the large stadium like room. "It all happened so fast. Niall was yelling, and Anne-there was so much blood. And you were quick, Louis, you were, but..." Zayn turned back to the man in the chair. "Not quick enough."

"What happened, Zayn?"

Zayn pointed a few feet away from him at a large red stain on the concrete floor. "Niall shot Anne there. Betrayal, I guess. He was a nut case so who knows. Then he turned the gun on you two and shot. You pushed Harry out of the way, but the bullet hit you." Zayn tapped his stomach, off to the side of his stomach about four inches down from his pec. "Hit you here. So, I shot him. Between the eyes. And he hit the floor," Zayn pointed to the another red stain, "there."

"I don't remember getting hit," Louis admitted.

"Adrenaline, maybe. You kept muttering Harry's name while I was carrying you," Liam added. "Then you went silent when we got you to the bed."

"I tried my best, but I've called a doctor to come look at you anyway. This place has resources out it's ass," Zayn informed him. "I got the bullet, but I think you went into shock."

"I slapped you."

Louis turned to Liam and huffed a laugh, but Liam's face was serious. "Really?"

"Twice. Three times, maybe. I'm not sorry. Kept you awake."

Louis tried to put all his gratitude into one word. "Thanks."

Liam smiled a small smile while Zayn continued. "I stitched up the wound and we've kept it clean and everything."

"But...," Liam put in.

"But what?"

Zayn shook his head minutely at Liam, face stone. But Liam didn't back down. "Tell him, Zayn."

"Tell me what, Zee?"

"It's not the time, Liam."

"Of course it's the time, Zayn," Liam argued, "When would be a better time."

"Tell me what, Zayn?!"

"You might-" he started to yell but calmed himself, "You might have some damage, some kind of paralysis."

"What?!" Louis yelled.

"While you slept your left side shifted naturally, but your right didn't. I got worried so I did a couple reflex tests and the responses in your arm were fine." Louis gripped where his hand was settled on Harry's lower back, just to make sure. "But your leg and foot didn't respond."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Lou," Harry got his attention as he got up from his lap. "Did you even feel me sitting on you?" Louis scoffed. Of course he did. But as he thought about it he realized that maybe he didn't. Maybe his body just knew what it should feel like for Harry to sit on his lap. "Wiggle your toes for me, Lou."

Louis looked down at his socked foot. This was ridiculous. Absolutely ridi-they weren't moving. Fuck, his toes weren't moving. Why weren't they moving?!

"Fuck," he breathed, light and airy because that's all his voice could manage. "No, this is dumb. I'm not-" Louis tried to lift himself out of his chair but as soon as he put weight on his right leg he crumbled to the floor with a smack.

Harry was at his side in a heartbeat. "Louis!" The green-eyed boy wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him back into the chair.

Louis was crying now. "This can't be...this can't be real."

"We don't know for sure," Zayn said from his other side, rubbing over Louis' body to check for damage. "It could be temporary, it could be something else. That's why I called the doctor. We'll wait and see-"

"This is bullshit!"

Harry knelt beside his chair and kissed his knuckles. "We'll get through this."

Louis snatched his hands away, "Don't touch me. Don't fucking touch me."

"Lou," Zayn warned, "Don't-"

"Don't tell me what to do! Fuck this." Louis tried to get up again before he realized and started struggling with the wheels of his chair. 

He finally got himself turned around, but then Harry's hands were on his chair, leading him. "Just let me. Please." Harry whispered. Louis softened at the hurt in his voice and nodded as Harry wheeled him back to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ziam is like :) but the Larry is like :(
> 
> I don't know


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backfire Monday!! Today I'm mostly just tired but enjoy the chapter anyway. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Liam and Zayn were in sync. They were moving around each other in a learned rhythm that they'd done multiple times a day for nearly a week. Liam reached around Zayn into the fridge while Liam fiddled through the cabinets. They were close, bodies barely brushing past each other, even though the kitchen was actually quite large.

It'd been like this since they were reunited. Harry was literally and emotionally wrapped up in Louis, and Louis was either unconscious or pretending to be since they were still waiting on the doctor to show, so they had a lot of time to be alone and just learn. Learn each other. Zayn learned that Liam was twice the man he'd thought, which he didn't think was possible. Liam told him stories about what happened while they were down in the cells while Zayn tended to his wounds. He checked and actually his ribs were cracked but not broken. Because Liam was strong, and Zayn was amazed.

Zayn told the story, their story, Louis' story. Liam listened attentively. He didn't seem fazed by the fact that Zayn assisted in hundreds of high profile murders, nor that he was a whore before that. He wasn't judgmental or assuming. He sat there and listened as Zayn told him about all he'd been through to save him.

"Thank you," Liam offered after Zayn had finished.

"It was worth it," was all he'd had to say.

Now they were trying to make lunch for Louis, even though Louis didn't eat anything they made. Liam reached a hand under Zayn's arm to grab the knife he was using, planting a kiss on his cheek before retreating to his own place at the counter. After their first kiss, they hadn't done much more. But Liam was always doing these cute things, like giving Zayn piggy back rides, and brushing his hair from his face.

Zayn blushed from the kiss, but kept his eyes on the vegetables he was preparing. "How are you?" he asked instead.

Liam just smirked. "I'm alright."

"You're injuries are healing well."

Liam pressed a couple fingers the to massive cut that he had across his right cheek that extended down to his chin. "This will scar, but at least my ribs aren't broken." Zayn always felt this fire of anger in his stomach when they talked about Liam being here, and what happened to him. Of course, Zayn blamed himself. It was his fault after all. But Liam would have none of it. "Hey, stop that," Liam warned.

"What?"

"I can see you hating yourself. It's not your fault." Before Zayn could argue Liam had him turned around so his bum was against the edge of the counter and Liam's arms were wrapped around his waist. "You are amazing. I'm so glad I'm here right now."

Zayn was trying to breath, but Liam stole all the air from his lungs with the way he was looking at him. "Why?"

"Because I was afraid I'd never see you again after you left."

"Would that be so bad?"

Liam's face scrunched up with what Zayn thought was pain. "Awful. I'd wonder everyday where you were and if you were okay."

"You're too nice."

Liam leaned in, breath fanning over Zayn's lips. "Not that nice." Zayn let a small gasp fall off his lips at Liam's words, then Liam was kissing him. It wasn't as scared as their first, nor it was longing and needy. Liam's hands were sliding up Zayn's sides and Zayn had never felt so senseless. He loved being in charge with Louis, and Louis loved to take it. But now Louis was a Dom and Zayn was whimpering under Liam's lips.

Zayn tried to keep up, but Liam always seemed to be one step ahead of Zayn. His hands were under Zayn's shirt before Zayn even got his around Liam's shoulders. Then Liam was pushing his shirt up and Zayn had to grip at the muscles of Liam's shoulders to stay balanced. "Shit, Li, hold on."

Liam was suddenly less forceful as he pulled back and just rested his hands on Zayn's hips. "I'm sorry," Liam apologized. "I didn't mean-"

"I want you," Zayn admitted. "I'm just not used to wanting so badly."

"You're allowed, you know. You can want me. Sex doesn't have to be all business or fun. It can be more." Zayn nodded, because of course, but at the same time he needed to hear it because he wasn't sure he knew that. "And we're not going to. Yet, I mean." Liam backed up some more, enough that his hands fell from Zayn. Zayn missed them already. "I'm not pressing you. I'll wait."

Zayn scoffed, "To be honest, I'm pretty easy. Sex isn't that big of a feat. It's the cuddling afterwards that you'll have to work for."

"I will," Liam said simply.

Zayn frowned, "Will what?"

"Work for it."

***

"Please, Lou, talk to me."

Louis was laying on the same bed he has occupied for the last four days after he first woke up. He refused to move. To speak. They had to start feeding him intravenously because he wouldn't eat what Zayn brought him at meal times. And Harry refused to leave his side. So if Louis didn't sleep, Harry didn't sleep. If Louis didn't eat, Harry didn't eat.

"I miss you, Daddy."

"Don't."

Harry brightened at Louis' voice, even though he was being scolded.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Stop, Haz."

Harry has to press. He needed Louis to talk to him. Say something. Anything. "I need you, Daddy."

"Shut up, Harry!" Harry flinched and sat back in his chair. Louis sighed and pulled himself up slowly to lean against the wall of the bed. "I'm sorry, baby. I just-I can't."

"You don't have to," Harry pleaded. "I just need you."

"I can't be that person, Haz."

"Why not? What did I do?"

Louis looked at Harry like he'd lost his mind before rolling his eyes and pulling Harry into his lap. "You," he framed Harry's cheek with his hand, "are perfect. But I don't have any power anymore. I'm not-I can't even-" Louis couldn't get it out.

"Please," Harry begged as he climbed around on the bed to straddle Louis' legs. "You don't have to. Let me." Harry shimmied down so he could kiss at Louis' bare chest and stomach. Louis didn't have the heart to push him away even though he felt like shit with Harry touching him. Harry took Louis' stillness as permission and moved lower to message Louis through his joggers.

Louis hissed at the first touch. It'd been too long and Louis didn't realize that he was dying until just then. He didn't realize the extent of his thirst. "Ok, Haz."

At the actual verbal permission, Harry didn't waste any time in tugging Louis' bottoms down and mouthing up the length of Louis' cock. Louis' hands seemed to find Harry's hair on their own. He didn't push or pull, just let Harry lead himself up to Louis' tip. Harry locked his lips around the head with a pleased hum. Louis groaned and clenched his fingers in Harry's hair.

Harry relished in the pull and sank deeper, trying so hard to show Louis that nothing's changed. Louis' fingers were wandering over his neck and face, more than normal, and Harry couldn't help but think he was compensating for not being able to pull him closer with his feet or wrap his legs around Harry's waist.

Harry needed Louis to know, so he pulled off with a pop and jacked him in the same rhythm his mouth was just using. Louis looked down at Harry at the change in warmth. "Daddy," Harry started. Louis just scratched at his scalp in response. "You have all the power. If you thought your power was just physical then you're wrong." Harry paused to lick a strip from his balls to his slit, making Louis moan darkly. "Because no offense, Lou, but you're short. And I work out. I could easily hold you down and have my way with you." Louis scoffed at that. "But see, you know, you know that wouldn't happened because I wouldn't want it to. I don't want to be in charge. I want you to be charge. And you are. I'll do anything you say, Louis." Harry pressed his thumb into Louis wet tip. "You have complete control over me."

Louis' hand fisted in the sheets as he moaned a long 'baaaaabby' and came across Harry's cheek and jaw. Harry pulled him through it while Louis tried to even his breathing. Then Harry was crawling up Louis and licking off the white substance from his skin. Louis groaned one more time and fed Harry he parts he couldn't reach.

"I love you, baby."

"Thank you so much, Daddy."

Louis pulled Harry into him as he pulled his joggers back up and just knew when he felt Harry soft, "You came already."

"I can't help it."

"Mmm, I know. But next time if you don't ask you'll be punished."

Harry squirmed at the warning. "I'm sorry, I promise."

Then Louis caught movement from the corner of his eyes and saw a smirking Liam and disheveled Zayn rounding the corner with a tray of food. As they got closer Zayn couldn't hold Louis' gaze, but they didn't reek of sex so it must've been something else that had Zayn squirming. Louis made a mental note to find out what it was.

"Hey, guys," Louis greeted cautiously.

"Oh, so we're talking now," Liam quipped. "And if I'm not mistaken there's a little something," he pretended to rub at his cheek," right there, Harry." Harry just buried his face in Louis' chest and stuck a proud middle finger out to Liam blindly. Liam couldn't be offended because Louis was talking, and now hopefully eating. "We brought food."

"Well you did. Zayn seems to have lost to ability to do anything," Louis teased.

Zayn snapped out of it then, scrunching his nose up in annoyance. "Come of it, Lou. Are you going to eat or not?" Louis rolled his eyes but waved the food over. Zayn set it on the tray by his bed before sitting on the edge. They may tease, but Zayn really needed to know if Louis was better. "You alright?"

"I'm okay. I'm sorry for worrying you guys the past couple days."

"It's okay, Lou," Harry answered for everybody and kissed Louis' chest.

"But don't do it again," Zayn 'warned'. "And the doctor should be here tomorrow so we'll know exactly what's going on. He's having a hard time getting to us without being caught in the chaos that's happening outside. But he'll be here and then we can take it from there."

"Yeah," Louis said distractedly.

Zayn turned and gave Liam a look, which had Liam springing into action. He leaned over and started petting Harry's hair, making him purr. "Hey, Hazza, you haven't eaten in a while. Why don't we go to the kitchen and make you something."

"I don't want to go," Harry huffed.

"Hey, baby, I need you to eat, okay?" Harry instantly got up from the bed and followed Liam out with one last look at Louis.

Zayn and Louis both turned back to each and spoke.

"I need you to be strong, Lou."

"Why do you look like you just got it up the ass?"

"What?!" Zayn nearly screamed.

"What do you mean?" Louis demanded in answer to Zayn's question.

They both stopped and Zayn held his hand up to stop Louis from talking again. "I just mean, Harry's been worried about you. When you're sad, he's sad. And it's not good for either of you. Plus I don't need you going all doom and gloom on me. You're my partner and best friend."

"I know. I'll deal with it."

Zayn put a hesitant hand on Louis' knee. "Not alone you won't. We'll take care of you, Louis."

"I don't want to be taken care of," Louis growled in frustration. "I need to take care of."

"You sound like Liam," Zayn mused.

Louis raised a brow. "Speaking of the big man."

Zayn shook his head in warning. "No, no. Don't go there."

"Nuh uh. We talked about my crappy issues. Now you're telling me why you look like you just got thrown around between the sheets while making my lunch." Zayn kept his eyes on his hand on Louis' knee as the silence stretched on. "You don't actually have to-"

"He kissed me."

Louis' eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "And? You two have probably been bending each other over every flat surface in this place. Why is a kiss a big deal?"

"No, Lou, we haven't done....anything."

Louis laughed, loud and disbelieving. "Yeah right. You've had a good week in solitary confinement with probably the most attractive person you've ever known, besides me of course, and you haven't jumped his bones?"

"Can you stop with all the euphemisms? No we haven't had sex. I haven't blown him, haven't even touch him, and God, this is hard."

"Well, why the bloody hell not?"

"He's respects me or some shit," Zayn mumbled.

Louis' laugh this time was fond. "Oh my, that's adorable."

"Fuck off. I mean, I don't even mind waiting. Because if he fucks as well as he kisses then I'm in for it. But it's just...different than what I'm used to. He makes me feel-"

"Is there a heart-wrenching love song to be written here?"Zayn just scoffed and waved Louis off, so Louis fiddled with Zayn's hand on his leg. "So kisses were the reason for the seriously dazed and confused look earlier?"

"Yeah," Zayn blushed.

"This Liam must be something else."

"He is."

"Look Louis!" Harry came running in with a sandwich in his hand and his mouth full of bread. "I'm eating."

Louis tried to contain his fondness. "I see that, baby. Thank you. I feel much better since I know you won't starve."

Harry came back and laid against Louis' chest on the bed. "Oh, Zee, Liam wants you in the kitchen."

"I bet he does," Louis mumbled. "And the bathroom, and the gym."

"Okay," Zayn interrupted loudly, "I'm going to go see what he wants. You two be good."

"We will," Harry purred, letting Louis know he intended on being a very good boy indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut smutty smutty smut smut (that's to the tune of the little rap in History by EXO haha)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's #BackfireMonday! Hope everyone is doing well! 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Ps: I'm going to be changing my name to match my Wattpad name. I'll let you know when I actually do it. It'll be purpleeyestelllies so keep a look out and don't search the wrong thing! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Alright, and press on my hand."

Louis used all his strength and tried to push on the doctor's hand, but all he got was a flick of his toes. Harry looked absolutely ecstatic. Louis didn't get why.

"Okay, and now," the doctor requested again but his hand was pressing lightly against the top of Louis' foot. Louis tried to flex and could barely feel his toe muscles twitch.

Harry was literally clapping by the end of the assessment and placed a proud kiss on Louis' forehead. "Great job, babe."

Louis had to remind himself not to push Harry off him in self-hatred because they decided that wasn't the solution. But he did turn away from Harry's second offered kiss and looked at he doctor. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Harry urged. "Nothing is wrong with you, Lou." 

Louis opened his mouth to argue but the doctor spoke up, "Well actually, I'd say Harry's right. The results from the X-rays don't show any real damage to your leg, but the CT shows nerve damage, probably from the stress of the injury and Zayn working on you without proper anesthetic."

"I'm sorry, Lou," Zayn choked from where he was observing over the doctor's shoulder.

"Don't be, Zayn," the doctor corrected. "Without you he'd be dead. This, the lack of motor use, can be fixed."

"What?! Seriously?!" Harry squealed.

Louis put a calming hand on Harry's thigh. "What do you mean, doctor?"

"It'll take a lot of hard work. Months of physical therapy. But if Harry's reaction to your toes moving is any indication, I'm guessing you couldn't do that previously?" Louis nodded in confirmation. "You're strong, Louis. I'm guessing you could recover if you work hard enough."

"I could walk again?"

"I think so. It's all about strengthening your muscle connections again. Reminding your body, so to speak."

Louis released a heavy breath he didn't know he was holding. Harry kissed all along the side of his face and down his jaw while he whispered encouragements in his ear. Louis' mind was a bit blank, unable to really take in the news. He doesn't have to be like this forever.

The way Harry was looking at Louis, like he was barely containing himself, had Zayn leading the doctor away to discuss details. Harry made it until Zayn, Liam, and the doctor rounded the corner before he straddled Louis' body and peppered kisses all over Louis' stunned face. 

"You're gonna walk, Lou. I knew you could do it." Harry was whispering into Louis' skin, his delight an edge that made Louis smile despite himself. 

"I'll walk again," Louis repeated numbly.

"Not without hard work," Zayn added as he came back with Liam, but without the doctor.

"We'll need to call a live-in physical therapist to work with Louis daily," Liam commented.

Louis pulled Harry to his chest and held him close and he could feel his long pent up stress start to flow out of him. "I'll do it."

"Of course you will. You're amazing."

Louis just let Harry's unconditional love settle him. "I'm not," he argued, but even to him it sounded weak, like he knew this was a big deal and Harry was finally convincing him.

"You are," Harry breathed against his chin. 

"I'll let you rest. You've got a long road ahead of you," Zayn allowed.

Liam took Zayn's hand, to which he blushed, and led him out. Louis pretended not to see it.

***

"This is bullshit!"

They'd been working for two weeks now. Louis could wiggle his toes on command without problem, but they'd just started working on flexing and pointing his whole foot and Louis wasn't doing well. Harry was sitting on the sidelines, hands tucked under his bum so he didn't run to Louis to comfort him. He'd gotten chewed out multiple times by Louis' therapist, Jada, for it. 

Louis pushed Jada's hands away and fell back to the floor. "Louis, you're doing great. Let's start at the beginning, yeah?"

"I don't want to do this anymore!"

Jada kept her face calm and even. "Do you want to walk?"

Louis huffed, knowing where this was going. The same place it went every time Louis got fed up. "Of course."

"Be able to walk with Harry?"

"Of course I do." Louis couldn't look over at Harry sitting there watching him just in case he saw disappointment. 

"Carry him?"

"Yes."

"More?"

Louis sighed in resignation, "Alright. Let's start over." Louis sat back up and stared at his foot.

"Big toe," Jada went through the steps. Louis moved his big toe. "Little toes." Louis wiggled all his toes. He caught Harry's wide grin out of the corner of his eye. "Now push the ball away." She put the big workout ball against the bottom of Louis' foot and sat back.

Louis breathed deep and focused all his energy in pushing his foot forward. It twitched at first, just shuffling the ball against his foot. "Come on, Lou," Harry whispered just loud enough to be heard. Louis soaked up his words and pushed his foot again, just hard enough to get the ball to roll a few inches from his foot.

"Great job," Jada noted. She grabbed the ball and put it against the wall before returning to Louis. "I think we're done for the day. Let's get you something to eat." Harry brought his wheelchair over and they helped him in, much to Louis' displeasure. 

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis' cheek. "That was great." Louis had to hide his eye roll, but his fond smile was clear as day.

___

"Blackmailing the Prime Minister of France."

"And you nicked him?"

"Two years ago."

"What about this guy?" Liam asked and pointed to another file.

"Child trafficking."

"God," Liam awed.

"Killed him off three years ago."

"Her?"

Zayn looked at the photo and remember her face before looking at her file. "That's Leslie. Harry's god mother."

"What'd she do?"

"Nothing, apparently. Except mess with the wrong people."

Liam sat back and took in the dozens of folders they'd pulled that were just a few of Louis and Zayn's kills. "But mostly they were really bad people, right?"

"I don't know. I guess," Zayn shrugged. "Is killing them any worse than the things they did?"

Liam looked over and saw Zayn's face fall. He laid a careful hand on Zayn's leg. "You are a good person."

Zayn laughed without any humor. "Even I can't believe that, no matter how lovely your voice sounds."

Liam overlooked the meant-to-be-distracting compliment and forged on. "You saved me." He held up a hand to keep Zayn from interrupting. "I don't care about why or who. The point is you risked your life for me. Even though you barely knew me. You did this for Louis. You would do anything for the people you care about." He swept towards the pile of papers. "These are not you." He rubbed a thumb along Zayn's jaw, making Zayn turn his head to kiss Liam's hand. "This is you."

Zayn melted against Liam's argument, nodding. "Thanks."

Liam leaned forward and kissed Zayn softly, with no real intention. Zayn just let Liam guide his lips open and soon felt Liam's tongue against his teeth. He hummed quietly and opened wider for him. Liam pulled Zayn into his lap and kissed him deeper. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's neck.

He'd never been so pliant for someone before. Liam just picked him up, held him against walls, touched him, whenever and however he wanted. Zayn couldn't get enough. He pulled back just enough to whisper, "Thank you," again. Just in case Liam didn't get it the first time. Liam just rubbed along Zayn's lower back and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

When their kisses died out naturally and Zayn was resting his head on Liam's shoulder, Liam finally spoke up again. "What do we do with it all?"

Zayn had his eyes closed and refused to open them. "What do you mean?"

"Do we tell Louis?"

Zayn sat up then, looking back at the files. "Tell him what? We don't know anything."

"Maybe they were right," Liam suggested as gently as he could.

Zayn was shaking his head firmly anyway. "We haven't even looked at the other files. We don't know anything except that they held you and Harry prisoner and used us to kill people. People with families and jobs."

Liam nodded, seeming to let it go for now. "But we need to look at more."

"Not now. I'd rather do something else."

Liam raised a brow. "Oh yeah, like what?"

Zayn pursed his lips indignantly. "Like," he drawled, "check and see how Louis' therapy session went. He should be done by now."

Liam gave one more smirk and picked Zayn up bridal style from his lap, earning a squawk and a laugh from Zayn. "Alright fine. No fun, then."

Zayn held on tight and scratched at the hairs on Liam's neck. "No, fun is good. But you'd say no anyway. You never want fun."

Liam walked them down the hall towards the dining hall where Louis would surely be after a session. "Not true. I'm tons of fun. But I just think you're more important than fun."

"Then don't tease!" Zayn sighed, exasperated.

Liam kissed Zayn's cheek then. "Alright no more. Promise."

Zayn gave an unconvinced look. "Yeah, right. All you have to do is look at me and I swear you're just teasing me. Just looking like that is teasing."

Liam laughed, loud and happy. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just stop looking like me."

"Thank you," Zayn quipped as they reached the tables. Harry was sitting across from Louis as they sipped soup.

Louis noticed them. "Nice of you to join. Did we interrupt the honeymoon?"

"Shut it, Tommo." Zayn patted Liam's chest in what was meant to be offense but came off flirty. "Let me down, King Kong." Liam smiled brightly and dropped Zayn to his feet. Zayn turned away so Liam's radiance didn't draw him in again. "Where's the food?"

"Soup is on the stove," Harry answered. "It's good, if I do say so myself."

Zayn kissed the top of Harry's head as he passed to the kitchen door. "You're food is always good."

Liam followed Zayn for food, trying to forget that they were keeping something potentially huge from the boys.

___

Louis watched them go and turned back to Harry. "Can you believe they haven't fucked yet?"

Harry choked on his soup at the sudden vulgarity. "Louis!" he chided, "That is none of our business."

"What? I'm just saying. Zayn isn't one to wait. But this Liam character has him on an entirely different level."

"I think it's cute."

"We have fucked in months."

Harry didn't quite choke the second time, but still stuttered. "Well, yeah. You've been occupied with things. Like not dying."

"Still," Louis groaned, "I miss it."

Harry smiled in adoration. "Me, too."

"I miss hearing you moan my name. Calling me Daddy."

Harry shifted in his seat but kept Louis' gaze. "Yeah?"

Louis leaned forward, "I miss hearing you beg for it."

"Woah." Liam froze in his spot, almost making Zayn hit his back. Louis looked at the two with pride in his eyes while Harry kept his nose in his bowl.

"What the hell?" Zayn complained.

Liam tugged Zayn along to another table before he heard anymore. "Let's leave them be for now."

Zayn followed, a little confused but willing to follow Liam to the ends of the Earth. Louis laughed as he watched them scurry off. Harry tried to will his semi away before it became a real problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop with the Ziam! It's so cute!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Backfire Monday! More flirting, more fluff and shit. Enjoy! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Ps: as you can see I changed my name. So don't get confused. Look up purpleeyestelllies from now on!

Louis was walking!

Well stepping.

Harry had a firm grip on one of Louis' hands and arm. He refuse to use the bar, said it made him feel handicapped. So he used Harry instead. Because over the last month Louis had learned to do that. Every time Louis felt like giving up, throwing up a huge 'fuck you' to the world, Harry was there. The dynamic in their relationship had changed little by little. Not in a bad way. They'd grown, almost, into each other. They had the time that the beginning of their relationship didn't give them to figure each other out outside the bedroom. Turns out Harry's funny and just as passionate when he's not begging for cock. He was Louis' eternal sunshine and his crutch, quite literally because Louis refused to use his wheelchair or crutches most of the time.

"You're doing really well," Harry noted.

Louis looked over his shoulder and realized how many steps he'd taken. His mind often wandered during his therapy sessions, to his past, his future, but mostly his present. The way Harry bit his lip each time Louis lifted his foot. The way he held his breath when Louis got up. He thinks Louis doesn't notice but he does. And that's why Louis takes more steps when he thinks about Harry. Because he's going to get better and keep going until Harry doesn't have to worry about him ever again.

"You are, Louis. You've surpassed your goal for the day," Jada informed him. "You can stop whenever you'd like."

"I'll keep going," Louis says immediately. He felt Harry tense beside him, his hands getting tighter on his arm, and when he looked over Harry looked weary. "I'm okay. I want to."

Harry nodded and put on this determined look he always got that let Louis know he's willing to go with Louis as far as he can.

***

"Another one."

Liam sighed and rolled from his place in front of the files to Zayn's side in front of the computer. "What are they saying?"

"They're asking about their current mission. They're stuck in a government office undercover and need out."

"What are you going to do?"

Zayn flexed his fingers over the keyboard and shrugged, "I don't know."

"We can't keep hiding here. People are only going to take vague reassurances and ominous threats for so long."

Zayn put a hand up for Liam to stop talking. "I know. I just-We have to wait until Louis' better."

"I don't know if we have that long." Liam put his hand up to the one Zayn had in the air and interlaced their fingers before bringing them to his lap. He toyed with Zayn's fingers and spoke to their hands. "I'm used to hiding. Living under the radar. I'm willing to-"

"We have everything we need here."

Liam nodded and looked up to see Zayn looking at him. "Except safety."

Zayn let his head fall back on the chair with a defeated sigh. "We can't leave until Louis' better. And you're even still healing," Zayn pointed out.

Liam huffed a laugh and brought Zayn's fingertips to his lips and kissed each one. "I'm completely healthy, full strength." Zayn scoffed so Liam raised a brow. "Enough to hold you against the wall in my arms."

Zayn pressed his lips together to keep his smile in check. "Not strong enough to fuck me though apparently."

"Too strong, actually. But every single day," Liam took the tip of Zayn's thumb between his lips and watched as Zayn's lips unconsciously moved with his as he sucked, "you make me weaker. My resolve is wasting away."

Zayn cleared his throat. "Any tips on how to make it disappear completely?"

Liam chuckled and dropped their hands back to his lap. "Saying things like that seems to work well." Liam let go of Zayn's hand. "Back to the matter at hand, and stop distracting me."

Zayn smirked. "I don't know what you mean. All I'm saying is that I've been hard and waiting for you to bend me over for two months. Can you blame me for my impatience?"

Liam clenched his jaw and stared Zayn down. "We have to make plans."

Zayn slinked out of his chair and into Liam's. "Yeah we do. Like where the lube is in this place. And whether you want me on the bed or in the dining room, or maybe on this desk. Right now."

Liam groaned and gripped Zayn's hips. He leaned up and kissed up Zayn's neck to his ear and whispered, "Here's the deal. I'll fuck you the moment you get us out of here and someplace safe."

Zayn groaned at Liam's game. "Come on. You know we can't go-"

"Then you and your hand better get acquainted."

Zayn slouched back on Liam's lap in defeat. "You suck."

"Not yet I haven't," Liam quipped. "But keep this up and we'll see."

Zayn pushed Liam away as he got off his lap, sending his chair rolling back to the files. "And you say I'm distracting."

Liam pointed at the folders. "Yes, that's what I was doing." He picked up the current one he was eyeing. "Church pastor. Married with three kids. Also," Liam put a finger up, "holding evidence of child pornography on the governor's daughter." He let the file fall back to the desk, "I'm telling you Zayn all these people were doing something they shouldn't."

"Alright massively creepy and so wrong, but child pornography does not equal murder."

"Apparently it does if said pastor was planning on releasing the video for everyone to see if he wasn't given two million dollars in cash."

Zayn scoffed, "Firstly, two million dollars is nothing compared to what he could've asked for. Secondly, death sill isn't a justifiable sentence."

"I know. I'm not arguing that, but listen, Zee, maybe this organization isn't what we thought."

"You don't know, Liam. You weren't there. You didn't have to send pictures of every kill to Headquarters. Hundreds, Li. I can't...there's so much wrong with this place."

"So, maybe we fix it."

***

Louis was starting to hurt. Bad. But he was only, maybe, ten steps from the end of the mat and if he could just make it there...

"Lou, we should take a break." Louis shook his head tightly and gripped Harry's hand harder. "You've gone so far already. Why don't we go to the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat?"

"I don't want your pity, Harry!" Louis spat before he could even think about it.

Harry froze for a moment and brought Louis to a halt. "I, I wasn't. I was just-I worry."

Louis gathered his pride and looked over at his boyfriend. "I know. And I hate it."

"Well," Harry scoffed, playing for lightness, "I won't be stopping anytime soon so just get used to it. It wouldn't matter if you were at a hundred percent and we were on some beach. You'd be shirtless and I'd wear those little shorts you love. And we'd lay on a big blanket and-"

"Haz," Louis interrupted.

Harry came back to the moment and laughed awkwardly. "Sorry. Rambling." He rubbed the back of Louis' hand. "Point is, it wouldn't matter if our life was perfect. I'd always worry about you. It's just what I do."

Louis turned slowly with Harry's help and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He let Harry carry nearly all of his weight, and he did so without complaint. "You are the most-"

"Insufferable?"

"-astonishing man I've ever met."

"I don't know," he teased, "Have you met Louis Tomlinson?"

Louis rolled his eyes fondly and pulled Harry closer. "That was cheesy."

"I regret nothing."

"Me neither." Louis meant so much more by it, and he thought Harry got that, if his dopey smile was anything to go by.

"So, Louis," Jada spoke up hesitantly, "I think we're done for the day."

Louis didn't turn from Harry, one because it took to much effort, but mostly because he just wanted to look at Harry a little longer. "Yeah, thanks, Jada."

Jada probably pursed her lips in fond exasperation before Louis heard her putting the stuff away. But his lack of manners was the least of his concerns when Harry was still holding him by the waist and he could smell his shampoo and he hadn't been inside him in ages. Literal ages. He was starting to forget what he felt like, and Louis couldn't think of a worser punishment. Actually, he couldn't think much at all, because then Harry was leaning down and pressing his soft lips to Louis'.

Louis might've been a little eager, as he pushed with his good leg until Harry was pressed against the bar and shoved his tongue halfway down his throat. Harry yelped in surprise but tried his best to keep up. "Haz," Louis gasped against his lips. "God, I miss you." He tucked his cold hand under Harry's shirt collar and scratched lightly at his skin.

Harry moaned lowly and ducked down to suck on Louis neck. "I miss you, too."

"I'm so sorry. I want to-"

"Don't. Don't apologize. You're just-fuck, you're so amazing." Harry licked over where his lips just where and then spoke over the wet spot. "I'll wait, I don't care."

Louis moved his hand up to his hair and pulled, earning a louder moan from Harry. "I care. I want to give you everything, but I can't."

Harry moved his lips back to Louis' and spoke lowly against them. "You are everything. I thought you knew that."

"Shut up," Louis argued without any real force. "You can't just say that."

"Why not?"

"Because," Louis whined, "then I'll just...like-" Louis broke off to kiss Harry again. It was the only thing he knew to do when his words for Harry failed. When Harry was panting into his mouth Louis pulled back again. "Because I don't know what'll happen if I love you anymore than I already do."

***

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Liam leaned his elbows on his knees, "what if we took what this organization was supposed to be doing and do it right?"

Zayn's brows furrowed in confusion. "Liam, just tell me what you want?"

Liam sighed and grabbed two folders off the desk. He held one up. "VP of a global company that also headed one of the most brutal mob chains in the western world. In my opinion, a man too dangerous to keep alive." He held the other up. "Small town pastor with a fancy for little girls. Albeit fucking gross, not dangerous to the global world."

"So?"

"What if we gave the real monsters," he held up the mobster's folder, "the correct punishment. But gave the lesser threats," he held up the pastor's folder, "another chance."

"We? What are we doing?"

Liam threw the folders down and stood up. "Zayn we have everything we need to take over. And do it right."

"Take over? What, Headquarters?!" Zayn broke out in laughter. "You're joking!"

"I'm not," Liam demanded and crossed his arms over his chest.

Zayn let his laughter die out and swiped a stray tear from his eye. "That's hilarious, Liam."

"Why?"

Zayn stood up to match Liam and pointed with flourish at the pile of papers. "We are not them! I'm not-We can't even-" he threw his hands up. "You have no idea what goes into this place, do you?"

"I mean not entirely, but that's why you're here."

"You're insane."

"That's rude."

Zayn rubbed his temples, "I can't believe you're serious. Liam," he looked back up at him, "we don't run secret societies of assassins!"

"Not yet."

"Not ever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone surprised??


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #BackfireMonday peeps! Another weekly installment for you. Louis is doing so well my baby! I'm so proud!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Ps: S/O to Erica! I know I seem crazy right now. It's not my fault I swear. Much love xoxo

Louis stared at Harry standing across the room from him. He clenched and unclenched his fists in preparation. Jada was waiting halfway, just in case, but Louis only had eyes for Harry. He lifted his foot and took a step towards his goal. Harry released the breath he'd been holding since he let Louis go and ran to the other side of the long room.

Another step. And another. He kept his eyes on Harry, looking over his features and skin, while he made his way over. The pain in his joints was nearly gone and he could walk on his own for short distances. He hadn't gone this far but that was the point of today's session. Harry was quiet but the excitement in his eyes made Louis excited. He was so sure of Louis, so sure he'd make it.

"You don't have to do the whole thing," Jada reminded.

"I'll do it."

"You'll do it," Harry echoed.

Louis bit down on his smile and took another couple steps. Louis was actually walking now. He really considered this walking. Moving on his own from point A to point B. To be honest, he didn't think he'd ever make it this far again. When he woke up in that bed he figured his days of mobility were over. And as shallow and dirty as it sounded, that meant his days of sex with Harry were over. Having to use a wheelchair forever would suck, but never fucking Harry again? Well, that was his biggest fear. He could be happy with this. Even if he could never run long distances again, or go to the gym for hours. Because he could still make love to Harry like this.

He was just passing by Jada now, and her smile was so proud that Louis' pride in himself grew. Jada had become a regular source of encouragement to Louis over the last months. She never pushed Louis too far, but never took his bullshit either. It's like she knew Louis' limits even when he didn't. He wondered what being here would be like when her job was done and she went home.

Louis felt his knee go weak for just a second and reached out for something. Jada was there in a heartbeat. Louis looked to Harry and saw his arms out like he would have caught Louis from all the way across the room. Louis nodded, telling Harry he was fine, and straightened up. Slowly, Jada released his arm and Louis kept walking. He knew Jada would stay close behind, but essentially he was left to make it to Harry from here.

He couldn't help but make the parallels to his life recently. Harry waiting at the finish line for Louis to make it back home. He was a lighthouse that lit up every time he saw Louis coming and guided his way back. Louis was sure that he'd of never made it home without Harry, never have made it through the storms of the last half year.

Louis was almost there, his knee was weak but not hurting. He could keep going further if he needed, but honestly, he just wanted to wrap Harry in his arms and stay there for days. The last few steps felt huge, but tiny in comparison to Harry's arms around him. He exhaled into Harry's neck and then inhaled to breath him in. The scent and smells of home.

"You did it."

Louis shuddered. He did it.

***

"I can't believe you did this!" Zayn nearly screamed. He looked back to the cameras to make sure he was seeing things clearly.

"I think they have just as much right to say what happens to the future of this place."

"We can't guarantee our safety with all of them here!"

"I've already planned this out."

"Oh, have you? Because I'm pretty sure you're out of your mind! They're all at least partially trained assassins and we only have two of those on our side."

Liam rubbed a hand along Zayn's arm to try and calm him. Zayn knew he was being placated yet couldn't help but take a long breath. "They're not here to fight."

"They're killers. Or will be. That's what they do."

"They don't have to anymore. That's why they're here. They just want to know what's going on. It's only fair."

Zayn started pacing, scratching at his tattoos nervously. "We're going to die."

"Don't be dramatic."

"Stop pretending this isn't a big deal!" Zayn threw his hands up.

Liam pursed his lips. "Well they're here now. We might as well let them in."

Zayn was still furious, Liam could see the steam rising from his soft hair, but he just stared at the screen of cameras. "How the hell are we supposed to hide them from Louis and Harry?"

"They're in the nurse's wing for therapy right now. If we just keep all the door locked but where we want them to go then I was thinking we just pile them in the arena and stay up in the stands above them after we lock them in."

"You've really been planning this," Zayn asked incredulously.

"Yep." Liam smiled, proud.

"Then you've been lying to me."

Liam's smile fell. "What, no. I just knew you wouldn't listen to me."

"So you went behind my back and endangered us all."

Liam shook his head but couldn't defend him with anything. "That's not...I'm sorry."

"I'm supposed to be able to trust you, Liam."

"I would never hurt you, Zayn."

Zayn knew that. Of course he did, but... "What happens if this goes bad?"

Liam looked to the group of people standing outside the large, underground front entrance. "They're just kids. Most don't have any place to go. They just want to know what's going on. And it's been months, Zee."

It's not like Zayn didn't know this would come. If Liam hadn't of invited the recruits they would eventually would have showed up on their own, banging on the door and demanding entrance. At least like this they're calm and ready to listen. "Alright. Let's get them inside."

***

Louis was holding Harry's hand. But not because he needed the support. Just because. Harry's hand was soft and warm, and his fingers practically covered the back of Louis' hand. He was just holding Harry's hand casually and walking on his own. Because he could.

They made their way to the kitchen to eat like they always did after a session. Harry cooked up some pasta for them while Louis sat on the counter and watched. Their usual routine. Louis stole finger samples of the sauce while Harry wasn't looking, or well, "wasn't looking".

Harry set up their plates at the table in the corner of the kitchen that the staff used to eat at. Louis slurped his pasta noisily, earning an unimpressed raised brow from Harry.

"What?" Harry just rolled his eyes and went back to twirling his pasta onto a fork. Louis kept his eyes on him though. "Thank you," Louis spoke just above a whisper.

Harry didn't smile or ask for what. He knew. "I love you," was what he said instead.

"And that means everything to me. You know that?"

"I do."

"I do," Louis repeated to himself, testing the taste on his tongue.

Harry did smile then. "Hey Lou?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. What do you mean?"

Harry situated in his seat like he was preparing for a long talk. "Well, I mean, you can walk," his smile grew with the statement. "And you'll only get stronger. But are we staying here forever? No offense to your old home but it's a bit-"

"Dark? Lonely? Intimidating?"

"Yeah..."

Louis nodded in understanding. "We can't stay here. I'm actually surprised we've gone unnoticed so far. Liam and Zayn haven't said anything about what happened to the people in the organization or any of the ongoing missions, but that can't last."

"So where do we go?"

"I don't know. We can't go to any of our safe houses. They could be compromised. We can't go to any of our homes. I mean, we have a bunch of saved money but if we don't straighten this out we'll end up having to hide out in some far corner of the world forever."

Harry picked at his knuckles. "Would that be so bad?"

"What, hiding forever? Yeah, it's not as fun as you think, Harry."

"But we'd be together. Safe together?"

"Together? We'll be together no matter what, Haz." Louis covered Harry's hand with his to reassure him. "But safe? We'd never be safe with the organization on our back."

"But Headquarters is gone now."

"No your mom-" He stopped, aware of what he'd just brought up, but Harry just waited for Louis to continue. Louis held his hand tighter. "Your mom is gone, but when you cut the head off two more grow back. We'll never destroy this." A tear slipped down Harry's cheek and he ducked his head to hide it. "Babe, I'm sorry."

Harry just pressed his lips together and nodded. They stayed like that until the tears fell and the remnants dried on his skin. "Are you done? I'd like to walk some more if you can."

"Of course, baby."

***

Zayn and Liam walked into the arena on the second tier of seating, about twenty feet above the heads of at least fifty young people. "Listen carefully," Zayn said as a greeting.

All fifty heads turned in their direction. "Who are you?" one kid called out.

"Holy shit! That's Zayn Malik!" another answered.

"No way. Zayn Malik is dead. Him and Tommo are gone."

"I swear, that's totally him. Hey! Are you Zayn?"

Zayn put a hand up to stop the arguing. "Louis and I are both very much alive." A murmuring started over the crowd so Zayn put his hand up to silence them again. "I know you're all wondering what is going on."

"Who's in charge?"

"Where's Niall?"

"If you all just wait a moment I'll do my best to explain." The side conversations died out slowly. Liam was a firm presence by Zayn's side. "The Head is gone. Niall is gone. They're both dead." Liam kept his surprise under wraps but he didn't expect Zayn to just come out with it like that.

"Did you kill them?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Zayn sighed. "Because they threatened me and people I care about."

"That's not allowed!" Zayn found the face of a young boy, probably only twelve.

"What's not?" he asked the kid.

"Caring about people."

The room was silent at that. Maybe seeing the effects of the organization on a young mind had everyone a bit speechless. Zayn shook his head. "Those were the old rules."

"You can't just do that!" someone else argued.

"I can and I have. If you want any sort of safety and security from Headquarters you will be under my command for now."

"For how long?"

"I don't know yet."

"Who's he?"

Zayn couldn't help the tiny smile that slipped out despite himself at the reference to Liam. "He is," Zayn looked at Liam's wide, brown eyes, "one of the someone's I care about."

"Is he your boyfriend?" another young voice, female this time.

"Cici, you can't ask that?"

Zayn looked to where two young girls, fourteen, fifteen, were standing close. Zayn scanned over the whole crowd and realized they were all young, the oldest ones mid-twenties at the most. Zayn had never seen the recruits before, but he'd heard Louis' stories about being underage and scared, taken from the streets.

Cici's face was determined when she took the other young girl's hand in hers. "Is he your boyfriend? Are we allowed to have someone's to care about?"

Liam had to turn and hide his face in Zayn's shoulder to hide his proud smile. "They're just kids," Liam whispered into his shirt.

"Yes. He is," Zayn confirmed.

Liam straightened back up, surprised. Kids were talking again, in different shades of shock and awe. "Really?" Zayn just shrugged, but pulled Liam to him by the waist. Liam's playful smile was enough to have Zayn blushing. Liam leaned in and bit lightly at his ear before whispering, "Boyfriend." He hummed. "I love the sound of that."

"Hey, loverboys! Pay attention!" Zayn rolled his eyes at the gruff voice of some boy. "So what now?"

"Yeah, Zee, what now?"

Zayn's head snapped to his left to see Louis walking in from where Liam and he had entered earlier with Harry's hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm? Zayn's in trouble....


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #BackfireMonday! I think yall will enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Have fun ;)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Louis, what are you doing? Are you walking?" Zayn asked, surprised.

Louis took the last couple of steps to stand in front of Zayn with his arms folded tightly over his chest. "I don't think that's the biggest issue right now, Zayn. I'd like to know why, what looks to be, at least fifty trainees are standing in the arena of Headquarters even though no one is supposed to be here."

Liam stepped forward. "That was my-"

"My fault," Zayn interrupted. "I invited them. I figured it was time to figure out what to do from here."

Louis pulled Zayn in so he didn't have to speak loudly. "And you didn't think to inform me?"

Zayn motioned to his leg. "You were recuperating. I didn't want to add anything to your plate."

"Don't play that, Zee. You know you should have told me."

Zayn sighed and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. But they're here now. Don't you think we should at least talk to them?"

Louis gave Zayn a long, accessing look before turning to the kids. "Here's what's going to happen."

"You're Tommo aren't you? I've heard about you!"

Louis slammed a fist down on the railing to silence the quiet conversations arising. "I don't want anyone else to speak unless addressed. You will listen and you will do as I say." The crowd went absolutely still. "Good. Now, if you would like you are welcome to stay here. I understand most of you don't have homes other than this place. But," he warned, "if a single one of you so much as steps a toe out of line, you'll all be forced back out onto the street with no help from Headquarters. And you know what happens if you talk."

Some students nodded, others stood in shock. "We'll feed you," Harry stepped in with a nod to Louis asking for permission. When Louis stepped back Harry continued. "We'd like to keep you safe and if you are willing to work with us then we can do that."

A kid raised their hand. "Yes?" Louis addressed him.

"Um, do we still train? I was just about to graduate."

Zayn and Louis shared a look and then Zayn spoke up. "For now training will be suspended. You may make use of the gym and training rooms but there is no graduating until we've settled."

"Settled what?"

"That's all we have to say for now," Louis snapped. "Go back to your assigned rooms. Dinner is at six as normal." He turned from the crowd and nodded for Zayn and Liam to follow him as he led Harry with a hand on his hip back down to the stairs and into the side hallway. When they were safely away he burst. "What the hell was that?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Zayn started.

"This isn't some little change in plans, Zayn, this is huge! You just invited dozens of dangerous teenagers to live with us and we don't have any idea what we're doing right now."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I can barely protect myself much less-" he clenched his jaw. "If anything happens to Harry..."

"I wouldn't let that happen, Lou. Trust me."

"Trust you?" he scoffed. "You've never gone behind my back before."

Liam moved to confess, but Zayn blocked him and nodded. "It won't happen again, Louis. I'm so sorry."

Louis ignored his apology again. "Go look at the cameras. Make sure they're doing as they're told. Lock the sleeping quarters off until dinner." He grabbed Harry's hand and walked away.

Liam turned Zayn to him with confusion on his face. "Why didn't you let me explain?"

Zayn put gentle hands on Liam's hips and rubbed his thumbs over his hip bones. "He'd never of forgiven you. At least he'll forgive me. Someday soon. Hopefully. But he doesn't trust you yet."

"You didn't have to."

Zayn smiled sadly and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I said I would protect you, and I will."

___

Harry followed Louis as best he could while being pulled and tripping over his own feet. Louis led them into the kitchen and let the door swing shut behind them. "God, what an idiot! He's going to get us killed."

Harry came behind Louis and laid his head between Louis' shoulder blades. He could feel Louis' body vibrating with energy. He always got like this after missions or hard days of training with Zayn. He'd come back to Harry with pent up energy and itching hands and he'd lay Harry down of the closest surface and ravage him. The memories made Harry long for that again. To have Louis claim him again. "Lou?"

"He's insane. I have no idea where his mind is lately."

"Lou?"

"What?" he snapped and turned to face Harry. When he saw Harry's dark eyes he knew. "Harry," he breathed, trying to scold but mostly just needing.

"Please, Daddy," he whispered like he wasn't sure he was allowed. "It's been so long and, and I need you."

Louis just growled quietly and cupped his hand around Harry's neck, barely pressing, to pull him closer. Harry nearly stopped breathing, not from the hold, but from what the hold represented. Louis was totally in charge again. He'd displayed his power in front of all those people and now he was displaying it for Harry in private. "I missed you so much, baby."

Harry whined at the sound of his words. "I missed you too, Daddy."

Louis nodded, acknowledging Harry's desire, before turning Harry around and bending him over the counter. His hands roamed up and down Harry's sides, tucking under his shirt to scratch down his skin. Harry mewled and arched back on Louis for more. Louis hummed in approval and leaned over Harry's back to mouth at his neck, which Harry offered up willingly. "Gonna let me have you? Do whatever I want?"

Harry nodded and leaned more so Louis had as much skin to nibble on as he wanted. Louis smirked and sucked on the soft flesh along the vein in Harry's neck while his fingers dug into his side. He left a blooming mark and moved to kiss down Harry's spine as he moved his shirt up to get to the skin of his back. He could see the faint scratches that were already disappearing. "Hmm, Harry. Look at you," he whispered against his skin. Harry was trying to be still but Louis was barely moving and he wanted so much more.

"Lou, come on," he begged.

"Quiet, Harry," he admonished and then bit down on Harry's back. Harry groaned and flinched but then pushed back against Louis' mouth. "Let me have you."

"Yes," he pleaded. "Have me."

Louis chuckled, breath fanning warm across his bite mark and slipped his hands around to undo Harry's jeans. Harry moved his hands to help but Louis barked his name. "Above your head. Don't move." Harry obediently moved his hands to lay on the counter above his head and just let Louis touch him. Louis popped open the button and zipper before sliding his hands under the denim and pushing it off his hips. Harry's toes curled in his shoes as he fought to stay still. Louis let Harry's jeans sit at mid thigh while he rubbed his hand over Harry's ass. Harry pressed his forehead into the counter and closed his eyes. Louis was finally touching him again and he wanted to just lay there and enjoy it for a moment before his brain stopped working and his body took over.

"Daddy, I love you."

Louis kissed all over Harry's back and whispered his love in return as he slid Harry's pants down to meet his jeans. Louis raked his nails over the smooth skin up Harry's thigh and over his ass. Harry arched with the movement but otherwise kept motionless. "I'll need you to stay still now. I don't have lube so you'll have to suck." He pressed two fingers to Harry's mouth and Harry smiled and took them. One hand started to moved down the counter, making Louis growl, but Harry kept moving. He reached under the granite top and into his jeans to pull out a small packet of lube. Louis laughed and took his fingers out. "Seriously?"

"I've been waiting for this." Harry leaned towards Louis' fingers to take them back in his mouth. Louis let him have them for a moment as he played a finger from his dry hand between Harry's cheeks. Harry groaned and sucked harder.

"I'll need these, babe, if you want me to stretch you."

Harry bit playfully on the digits before releasing them. Louis rubbed his thumb along Harry's pink lips once and then took and opened the packet to cover his fingers. Harry tried to look back over his shoulder but Louis dropped the lube on the counter and pressed Harry's face into the counter by his hair as he pushed a finger into his hole. Harry bit his lips and moaned. He hadn't so much as touched himself since Louis' accident. He knew he wasn't supposed to without Louis' permission and he honestly he didn't really want to. But now Louis had two fingers inside him and he was leaking against the counter. This was going to end too quickly.

"Daddy, please-I'll come. I need you inside me."

Louis pulled his fingers out and squeezed Harry's cheek in his hand. "You won't come. I know you wouldn't."

Harry knew it, too. He knew Louis could tease and edge him and he'd do everything in his power to hold out until Louis gave his permission, because Louis' approval meant more than any orgasm. So when Louis didn't start stripping so he could fuck Harry he knew he was in for test of will. Louis' hands wandered all over his body, leaving wet trails on his skin. He tucked a hand under his chest and pinched at his nipple. Harry squeaked and fisted his hand on the counter top. Louis' other hand snaked down to wrap around Harry's hard prick.

"Haven't felt you in forever. I almost forgot how good you were," Louis murmured in Harry's ear. Harry shivered and nodded into the counter. Louis started moving his hand along Harry's shaft slowly, only adding to the teasing instead of working to get him off. Harry's body tensed and flexed to control his reactions as Louis leaned into him harder and pressed his body to the surface. He moved his hand from Harry's chest, down his body, and back to his hole. His two slightly wet fingers pushed back into Harry's hole with force.

Harry moaned and dripped precome down his length onto Louis' hand. Louis brought his hand up and pressed the liquid to Harry's mouth. Harry licked his lips before he stuck his tongue out and swiped it across Louis' fingers to taste his own cum. Louis pressed his hand to Harry's mouth harder, effectively gagging him, while he continued to suck off the dirty line of white substance. Then Louis put two fingers back in Harry's mouth and heard a satisfied moan leave his baby's mouth. He pressed all of his fingers in deeper, stretching Harry open and digging into his sensitive prostate just for fun. Harry started squirming, body heated with pleasure. Louis pressed him down more firmly with his body and kicked his legs wider with his feet. Harry was left with very little room to move or leverage to do so anyway.

With Louis cutting off his speech with his fingers, his movement with his body, and his thoughts with his ministrations, Harry was lost in _LouisLouisLouis_. "Don't come," Louis warned and tickled over his prostate again. Harry whined against his fingers but nodded nonetheless. "Do you want me?"

Harry felt a sob in his chest at the obvious question. Of course he did. And Louis knew that. But Louis was making Harry beg for it. And Harry wanted to. "Yes," he mumbled around Louis' fingers.

"What was that, baby?" Louis teased.

"Please, Daddy," Harry tried again, but his words was only half intelligible with his foggy mind and Louis' fingers baring his way.

"You do want me. I can tell."

Louis' fingers were pulled from his mouth and Harry started babbling. "I do. Need you, Daddy. Fuck me. Fuck me, Daddy, please. I want-" He was cut off when Louis' wet hand found his hard on again and squeezed while he pressed his thumb into his wet slit. Harry yelled out and then dropped his head to the counter, breathing hard. "Yes," he whispered.

"My baby is so wet for me. I know you want me." Harry just nodded his agreement since his body refused to listen to his brain when he ordered it to magically make Louis' clothes disappear and impale himself of Louis' cock. But instead he just whined for Louis and bucked between his fist and fingers. Louis pulled both hands away and had Harry pleading for more through mumbled words. "Turn over," Louis ordered. Harry pushed himself up and around to face Louis with wet lips and dark eyes and pink cheeks. Louis growled at the sight and scratched his thumb across Harry's thick bottom lip. "Beautiful, baby." Harry followed Louis' finger until it was gone and looked at Louis, asking with his eyes what was next.

Louis answered when he pushed Harry back on the counter and bent his legs back against his stomach. "I want to see you when I make love to you."

Harry's head fell to the stone with a sigh as he closed his eyes. "Please, Daddy."

Louis kissed Harry's knee over his jeans before working his joggers down with his pants enough to let his cock spring up. He pressed between Harry's spread cheeks, moaning at the friction and rubbing his head along Harry's perineum.

Harry pushed on Louis when he kept teasing, making Louis squeeze his ass as warning. "Be good. Daddy wants to hear you, okay? Let me hear how good you feel." With that Louis grabbed the lube and rubbed it over his aching length before pushing into Harry smoothly. Halfway he pulled back and then pushed in again until he was seated.

Harry moaned at finally being filled, hands pressed to the counter futilely just to have something to hold onto. Louis leaned down, pushing Harry's legs further, and putting himself in Harry's reach. Harry's hand snapped to Louis' back as his fingers dug into the golden skin. "Yes, Daddy, more."

Louis kissed his jaw and thrust into him sharply. Harry loosed huffs of cut-off moans each time Louis reached deep inside him. Harry could feel his prick twitch and knew he had to focus on not coming, otherwise he'd paint his stomach and Louis' with white. Harry swallowed and steeled his mind, repeating his mantra of _Don't come. Don't come. Don't fucking come_ while Louis snapped his hips.

Louis braced himself on his forearms and ignored the pain in his leg from the rough movement, because he was so close and, if Harry's movement were anything to go by, he was, too. Louis moved an arm to balance on Harry's chest as he grabbed at his shirt bunched under his arms, probably even hurting him a little with the weight, but Harry just squeezed Louis' body between his calves. Louis pulled on his shirt with each thrust and palmed against Harry's collarbones. "Babe-baby, yes. I'm so close, baby." Harry preened at the news and clenched around Louis. Louis groaned and dropped his head into Harry's neck as he pushed in faster, losing his rhythm the closer he got. "I want you come with me," Louis told him. Harry scratched at the slick counter and nodded so Louis could feel it against his hair. Louis turned his face and bit on Harry's neck as he came inside him. Harry choked a moan and shot between them as he shivered under Louis. Louis fucked them both through it and then pulled out and supported himself on his hands on either side of Harry's waist. "Jesus, baby."

"Thank you," Harry panted. "Thank you, Daddy." Louis backed up and pulled Harry up with him. He kissed him long and sweet to show him his own gratitude. "Feel better?" Harry asked.

Louis laughed and kissed Harry again. "Loads. Thank you, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Louis is back! I mean, finally!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #BackfireMonday! It's time again for another installment of our story kids. Enjoy! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

All the kids were convened in the dining hall. They seemed to be relaxed now that they were doing something familiar and routine. Harry and Louis had cleaned up the counter and made three big pots of stew for everyone. Or well, Louis mostly watched Harry cook while feeling him up every chance he got. Point is, food is done and served and the kids are eating and murmuring while the boys have a talk at the table closest to the kitchen.

"So you've got them here, Zee, now what?" Louis asked.

Zayn looked back over his shoulder at the crowd of young people. What was his plan? He had no idea. "Well..."

"I think we should get them on board with the new way of doing things," Liam piped up, earning a stern glance from Zayn.

"New way?" Louis looked at him, curious and a little guarded.

Liam sighed, "I'm not trying anything here, Lou. I just think we should talk about things.

"What kind of things?"

"Like," Liam waved to the air around him, "this. The organization. Headquarters."

"And what does any of that have to do with you?"

"Lou," Harry chided.

Louis sighed and squeezed Harry's knee to placate him. "I just mean that you don't really have anything to do with this place. And it's not a safe thing. I'm sure Zayn doesn't want you to be apart of it anymore than I do."

Louis looked to Zayn for backup, and Liam looked for his own backup, but Zayn was looking at the table.

"Zee?" both boys said at once.

Zayn's gaze snapped to Louis then Liam. "What?"

"Zayn?" Harry tried gently. "Why did you bring the kids here?"

Zayn looked to Harry then, face still looking lost. "I, um..."

"He wanted-"

"He's not talking to you, Liam," Louis spat.

"Hey," Zayn interrupted. "Don't talk to him like that."

"Then tell him to stop speaking for you."

Liam put a hand to his shoulder. "Zee, you don't have to-"

"To what, Liam? Explain himself to me? Actually he does. Because we've always been totally honest with each other. Totally open." Louis stood from the table. "That is until you came along."

"Louis," Zayn calmed him, but Louis wasn't having it.

"He had me way before he had you, and my cock way before he had yours, and he had my ear way before he had yours. Don't forgot that, whore!"

"Louis!" Zayn and Harry both stood and yelled.

"That's way out of line, Louis," Zayn warned. "Remember where I came from."

Louis deflated at that. "I didn't mean...I'm sorry, Zayn."

"I think I'm the one that deserves the apology," Liam corrected, indignant.

"You," Louis pointed at him angrily, "don't deserve anything from me. I'm not stupid! I know Zayn wouldn't be dumb enough to bring all these kids here! You did this! And if I know Zee, which I do," he emphasized, "you did it without telling him."

At the mention of the the teens Harry got a grip on Louis' arm and tugged. "Lou, the kids."

Louis looked between Liam and Zayn at the dozen of faces looking at them in a mix of shock and confusion. "Liam," Louis ordered. "Come with me." Louis walked away from the table, assuming Liam would follow. 

"Lou," Zayn called from the table, but Louis ignored him.

They walked out of the dining hall and to the nurse's wing so they could get it out and not worry about the noise. 

"Alright, Louis, have it out. What's your problem with me?"

Louis laughed, loud and presumptuous. "My problem?! You have some nerve!"

"I'm just trying to do the right thing here!"

"And lying to me, to Zayn, is the right thing?!"

"Those kids were left out in the streets when he locked this place down. You know what it's like out there-"

"And how do you know that?"

Liam softened and sighed, "Zayn told me. Not everything, but mostly."

"Mostly," Louis repeated, hollow. Louis backed away a few steps and shook his head. "Does that mean he's told you about the way he loved to stretch around me when I fucked him?" he seethed, voice steel and dark. Louis wasn't even sure why he was saying all this. He hadn't even thought about having Zayn in months, since he made things with Harry official. But Zayn had never lied to Louis before and he'd never picked someone else's side over Louis' before, and that stung.

"You can put it away, Louis. I don't want to hear about your past with Zayn."

"Why not? Insecure? Because you know Zayn will always compare you to me. I'll always be his favorite, his best. You will never compare to me!"

"Fuck you, Louis!" Liam surged forward and punched Louis across the jaw. Louis scrambled back, twisting his knee and crumpling to the floor. "I love him!" Liam was burning up, face red and blood boiling, but when he saw Louis holding his knee and breathing heavily in pain he broke and fell in front of him. "Lou, God Louis, I'm sorry." 

Liam reached a hand out to help him, but Louis smacked it away. "Don't fucking touch me!" Louis turned on his side and forced himself up shakily. "I risked my fucking life for you! You don't know anything about this place, this life, and you don't know anything about Zayn!" He turned and started limping out the room, leaving a stunned Liam behind.

___

On his way back he crossed Zayn, who was looking for him frantically. He saw Louis' pained face and swept him into a hug, burying his face in Louis' neck. "God, Lou. You scared the shit out of me. Where's Liam? Is he okay?"

Louis scoffed. "Liam's fine, Zayn."

He set Louis down and saw him wince. "But you're not. What happened?"

"Why don't you ask you boyfriend."

Louis tried to get past Zayn, but Zayn blocked him. "He didn't mean anything. He just wanted to help."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Why can't you see what he's doing? You've never lied to me, ever, and now you lied to me about something huge, Zayn. This is massive. What are we doing with fifty in-training assassins in our safe house?"

"I know. But they're here now and we need to address it." Zayn nodded past him. "He's in the hospital? I'll talk to him."

"Yeah, do that," Louis huffed and walked off.

***

"I can't believe you're picking him over me, Zayn! And this isn't even jealousy talking. I just honestly can't believe it," Liam yelled. 

Zayn was sat on the edge of a barely padded bed, head in his hands, listening to Liam go off. "Think about it, Li. What you did wasn't smart. Why would I take your side?"

"Because I'm doing this for you. For," he cleared his throat, "for us."

Zayn raised his head up to find Liam's eyes watery and hard. "What?" He stood and put his hands on Liam's hips. "What do you mean?"

"We can't hide out here forever and expect to have a future. I told you I would take you the moment we're out of here, because this isn't safe and this isn't real. We can't be together the way things are." Liam put a hand to Zayn's chest and released a breath. "I just want to settle this so we can move on and be together."

"A future together?"

Liam nodded and laid his forehead to Zayn's. "I might've yelled at Louis, when I hit him, that I love you."

Zayn's mouth fell open. "You hit Louis?"

"Come on," Liam groaned, "That's what you heard?"

"No," Zayn urged and tugged Liam closer by his shirt. "No I hear you. You love me. You love me, you love me."

"I do."

"And I-"

"Don't have to say it. It's okay, honestly. I just wanted you to know."

Zayn nodded, biting down on his smile. "Well, now I know." They just stayed like that, taking each other in, before Zayn spoke up again. "He's really pissed."

"He has every right to be," Liam allowed. "But if he doesn't stop with the sexual claiming shit I might have to stuff him in a hole somewhere."

Zayn chuckled and nosed at Liam's scruff. "He doesn't mean to. It's just...I," he sighed. "Sex was hard for me for a long time. And Lou was the first, and only really, person that made it good for me. Louis is all I know and he kind of does have claim over me."

Liam tensed at that, hands wrapping around Zayn's waist. "Not for long, he doesn't."

Zayn smirked. "Making promises again, babe?"

"Ones I fully intend to keep." Liam lifted Zayn's face with his to kiss him. They pressed their lips together in a slick slide until Zayn had to pull back for air. "As soon as we've figured this out and we're safe, I want to keep you under me for days."

Zayn groaned at Liam's words, his 'promises'. "Then, uh, then we should really get on that figuring-things-out thing."

"Yeah, we should."

Zayn pulled Liam by the hand back down the hall and around into the dining room where most of the kids were done eating and just waiting for further instruction. Zayn found Louis and Harry against the wall next to the kitchen, speaking lowly to each other. Zayn cleared his throat and addressed the crowd. "I'll be unlocking the gym if anyone would like to use it. Otherwise head back to your sleeping quarters. You have fifteen minutes before all other doors are locked. Have a good night." Zayn turned to Liam and said, "Go to the control room. Keep an eye and lock the doors." Liam nodded and gave Zayn one more kiss before heading out ahead of the kids.

Zayn made his way over to the other two and told them, "We need to talk."

"About?" Louis sassed.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "We're going to the control room. We need to sit down and really think this through."

Harry soothed an arm down Louis' side. "Yeah, okay." Louis looked to him in surprise, but then nodded. Zayn lead them out and to the business wing where the room with all the cameras sat. Liam was already inside and leading the kids to their quarters. He only spared them a glance when they came in, then leaning a cheek when Zayn put his hand on Liam's shoulder. 

Louis bristled at the display but let Harry lead him to a chair where he sat on Louis' lap. Louis settled and put his arms around Harry's waist to hold him close. Once all the kids were safely put away, Zayn pulled up his own chair and they sat facing each other in silence. 

"I'm sorry," Liam started.

"For?" Louis asked, cocky. 

Harry elbowed him gently, but Liam just nodded. "For lying. And for putting us in danger."

"And for the black eye that I can already feel," Louis added.

"No," Liam countered. "Not for that. You deserved that, Louis."

Louis just huffed, but stayed quiet. "What I'd like to do," Zayn steered them in the right direction, "is get these kids back into some semblance of a routine."

"Why? It's not like you're bring the organization back," Harry wondered.

"Well," Liam shrugged. "I'd like to."

"Excuse me?" Louis raised a brow. "Zayn, what the hell does boy toy mean here?"

"We've been looking at some stuff while you've been recuperating."

"You mean lying to me while I've been out."

"No," Zayn confirmed. "Not like that. We just, we had access to some files and Liam was curious about the way things worked. I wasn't too sure about it at first either, but I don't know, Lou. We could do some really good work with the resources put into this place."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No," Zayn admitted.

"You're telling me you want to run Headquarters. Be the Head of the organization. You, Zayn Malik, who hates everything about this place, and these people, what they stand for, what they made us do!" If Harry hadn't been a sure weight on top of him, Louis would've been out of his seat.

Zayn looked to Liam and then back to his best friend. "Yeah. I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Zayn and Liam take over? Should Louis stick by him or take Harry and run? Is Zayn going to be the one handing out missions now? AND GOOD GOD when will Ziam have sex??!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #BackfireMonday!
> 
> A few things are explained in this one. Mostly all Ziam. 
> 
> Yay!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

All of their mouths were hanging open. Zayn tried not to let their overwhelming shock get to him. He wanted to stand firm in this, remember why he was doing it.

"Zee, can I talk to you for a minute?" Liam asked, voice still shallow from shock. Zayn gave a glance to Louis and Harry before nodding and following Liam out the door. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't want to have anything to do with Headquarters, much less run it, not twenty-four hours ago." Liam crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "What happened?"

Zayn worried his lip and placed hand on Liam's chest gently. "You did."

"Wha-"

"You said you wanted a future...with me. You said that once we fix this we can be together."

"I didn't mean..." Liam loosened his stance and stepped closer to Zayn. "You don't have to do this for me."

"I'm not exactly, actually. I'm doing it for us." Zayn fingers tangled in Liam's loose tee. "I want us to be able to move on from here. And if I can make this place safe and be done with it, then so be it."

Liam's face broke into some involuntary fond look. "You'd do that for us?" 

"I'd do anything for us." 

Liam leaned in to rub his nose lightly across Zayn's. "Thank you. You're amazing."

"I need you with me though. I can't do this by myself, and Louis won't agree I can tell you now."

"Of course." Liam squeezed Zayn's arm. "Whatever you need. Lets just fix things so we can work on us instead of this." Zayn gave Liam one good kiss before pulling them both back into the camera room. 

"If you two are finished, can you please explain what the hell is going on," Louis snapped.

Zayn came over to Louis and pulled Harry off him with a kind nod before kneeling in front of him and laying his head down on Louis' lap. The other looked on in mild concern, but Louis recognized this Zayn, the one that he so rarely saw; definitely not in front of people. This Zayn needed Louis to trust and support him because he was so scared. He was letting his guard down and showing Louis all his cards.

Louis laced his fingers into Zayn's hair and opened his legs for Zayn to move closer. "Okay, Zee. I'm here. Just tell me what's going on." 

Zayn's fingers dug into Louis' jeans when he said, "I need you to trust me. I have to do this for us, and I need you back me up."

Louis lifted Zayn's head up gently and looked down at the only person that he'd really known his whole adult life. Of course he trusted Zayn, if there was only one person he had to trust it'd always be Zayn. Or maybe Harry now. But always Zayn. "I do," he sighed and corrected, "I will."

Zayn stood back up, stance firm, and nodded. "I'm taking over the organization. We're going through every current mission and calling them off. We're not killing anyone else."

"Okay," Louis agreed easily.

"I'm going to send all the agents to safe houses until further notice." Louis nodded again. "I'm changing the way things are done. I won't hurt people anymore."

"We," Liam tacked on.

Zayn spun around to him like he'd forgotten he was there, if that were possible. "What?"

"Stop saying I. Its we. You've got us, too."

Zayn's body softened instantly and he bit his lip to stop his smile. "Yeah, I know. We," he amended. Zayn pulled Liam to him and kissed the edge of his lips. "We," he whispered against his skin.

"We," Liam confirmed.

Zayn turned back to Louis with renewed hope. "So," he rubbed his hands together. "How's the leg?"

"Much better," Harry answered for him with a smirk.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly and gave Harry's bum a light smack. "It's nearly there. Jada suggested I wear strengthening wraps around my knee or ankle for a while but I can move and walk and-"

"And other stuff," Harry piped up.

Louis sighed in exasperation and pulled Harry back down to sit on his lap before pinching his side in warning. "I'm fine," he answered Zayn.

"That's great, Lou. You know, even if you weren't I'd still just be glad you're alive. But I'm glad you're good."

"Me, too," Louis agreed. "And now you have no reason to keep things from me."

"I never had a reason in the first place." Zayn ducked his head with the truth of it.

"No, you didn't." Louis pursed his lips. "But, that's over now. We've got a lot to do."

Zayn took a moment to just look at his best friend, his savior, his partner. Louis would always be the one that owned half of Zayn's heart. Liam now had the other half, but Louis would always have a home in Zayn's veins. He knew when he looked at Louis', often too serious, blue eyes that there was never anything Zayn could do that would turn Louis away. Even if he was in the wrong. 

Zayn sat down in the chair in front of the cameras and checked to make sure all of the kids were where they were supposed to be. He pressed the button for the intercom and spoke into the mic. "Five minutes for the gym and then I lock the doors for the night. Head back to your bunks." Kids started filing out of the room to their sleeping quarters to shower and rest.

Zayn leaned over to where stacks of files had been piled over the last couple of months and picked up the one he'd been looking at recently. Then he rolled back over to Louis and Harry and gave it to Louis. "Most assassins aren't aware of each other's identities, for protection," Louis nodded, "But we've all heard stories about each other. Everyone knows you as Tommo, and after this happened my name got out, but we know stories about other agents."

Louis opened the folder and scanned the information. "Is this...?"

"Remember hearing about the girl that practically lived inside the United Nations database for like a month without being caught?"

"This is her?" Louis' eyes went wide. "She's a kid."

"She's twenty. And we need her."

"You want to bring her here? Zayn's she's the only one I've ever heard of that's better at what you do than you."

"That's why I need her."

"She's dangerous, Zee."

"She's just like us, Lou. We're all dangerous."

Louis' eyes fell back to the page and he huffed, "I trust you."

Zayn felt his chest puff out at the confidence Louis had in him. He went to the computer and sent out a call to the girl to abandon her current mission and come home, to Headquarters. Louis watched with baited breath until it was done. "There," Zayn said. "Done."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Zayn tried not to say out loud that so did he.

***

Liam had Zayn curled against his chest in their dark room. They'd talked about the next step, about starting to train the kids in a less lethal way, teaching self defense instead of murder. They'd talked about Louis and keeping him out of things as much as possible since he already hated the idea of the organization. Louis agreed quickly. He wanted information not responsibility.

Then Liam tugged Zayn down the hall to where the leader's rooms sat, back to the room they'd commandeered months ago. He'd slipped Zayn's shirt and jeans off and tucked him into his side while whispering how strong and amazing he was.

"I can't believe you're doing this for me."

"For us."

"Yeah, for us," Liam corrected. He kissed Zayn's temple. "How did I get you?"

"Well," Zayn snarked, "all you had to do was get captured by a ruthless, killing underground assassins club and be tortured everyday until I came for you. No big." The lightness in Zayn's tone was outweighed by the heavy regret of each word. 

"That's over now. And you did come for me. Because you're amazing." Liam's voice was hollow when he spoke about what happened to him, but it turned full of adoration when he spoke about Zayn.

"How many times have you called me amazing just today?"

Liam scratched lightly at Zayn's scalp. "Not enough." He pulled Zayn fully to him and wrapped his arms around him. "You're amazing. Amazingamazingamazing."

Zayn smiled was bright in the black. "I love you."

"You know I love you." Liam pulled Zayn into a kiss, easy and coasting, while he traced Zayn's spine with his other hand, curving over his skin and feeling every piece of his body. Zayn gave back into the kiss, pushing Liam to hold him harder, to dig his fingers into Zayn's golden skin.

"I'd do anything for you," Zayn reminded. 

"Die for me?" Liam asked, already knowing.

"A thousand times." Zayn sucked Liam's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down, making Liam moan against his mouth. 

Liam pushed into Zayn's body before rolling them on the bed so he could hover over him. He ducked down and kissed along Zayn's collarbone, licking across the prominent bumps. Zayn sighed and let his head fall on his pillow. "Li, don't tease."

"Why not?" Liam asked and he nibbled on Zayn's tattoos in the middle of his chest, marking him in his own way. Zayn groaned when Liam bit harshly and pulled on the skin with his teeth. Liam leaned up and licked his lips. "Teasing is the best part."

Zayn whined, low in his throat, and pulled Liam flush to him again while he wrapped his legs around Liam's hips. "Give me what I want, Liam," Zayn demanded into Liam's ear.

Liam muffled his moan in Zayn's neck, but didn't move. "Not like this," he refused. "I want us safe."

Zayn groaned, in frustration now. "I am safe! I'm always safe with you." He pulled Liam back to look at him. "I know I don't have to worry when I'm with you."

"Zayn," Liam tried to reason with just the one word.

"Please, Liam, please."

Zayn could see the contemplation on Liam's face before it fell resolute and he shook his head. "Not here."

Zayn pushed Liam off him enough to scoot out from under him and sit against the headboard. "Why the fuck not?!"

"Because!" Liam slid his hands over his face. "I don't want, every time I think about our first time, to remember the place that I was nearly tortured to death." He slumped back, his bum hitting the mattress. "I hate it here. I hate this place. I just want to fix things so no one comes looking for us, and then I want to leave." Zayn reached for Liam's hand but he pulled away. "Let me finish." Liam released a shaky breath. "Every where I look I see that jail cell, that empty room where they tied me up, and beat me, burned me. Zayn," he begged. "I can't ruin something like this with you by doing it here."

Zayn scooted down the beg and sat in Liam's lap, kissing all over Liam's face and neck. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Liam nuzzled against Zayn's day old scruff. "I didn't want to be weak. I just want to do this and be done." He took Zayn's face in his hands. "Then I want you so badly."

Zayn turned his face and kissed Liam's palm. "Whenever you want, whenever you're ready, you have me."

Liam surged forward and kissed him hard, just a firm press of their lips together. "Amazing."

Zayn laughed and pulled back. "Stop that. I'll get a complex or something."

"Never," Liam promised and spent the rest of the night mumbling _amazing _into the smooth expanse of Zayn's body until he fell asleep.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Zayn's going to do with the girl? And now we know why Liam's so hesitant. Poor baby Li.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #BackfireMonday!! I've decided I don't pay enough attention to the Larry relationship in this, and considering that's what started this series I'll be focusing a bit more. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS!! MWAH!! Xoxo

In the two weeks that it takes to get ahold of the agent and get a reply they've created an almost routine with the kids. Harry and Liam work on meals, switching off or working together. Louis and Zayn work on the new schedule and training. They've taken out all plans for offensive training and are focusing on self-defense and survival skills. It may be in Louis' mind, but the kids seem happier for it. 

Things were still tense between Liam and Louis but they'd probably stay that way until this plan either worked or failed miserably. Despite that, Liam and Zayn were getting along swimmingly and Louis and Harry had got back to the way things were supposed to be. That's to say that Louis might interrupt Harry's cooking because he missed his mouth and push him to his knees, only to make him swallow and leave him with a kiss on the forehead. 

Harry had been walking about in a happy daze, ready for Louis to come out of nowhere when he least expected it. He was so happy that their dynamic was back, but he sort of hoped their relationship would be a bit more...exciting by now. To be fair it's hard to get sex toys delivered to a place that doesn't exist and it's hard to play out full length BDSM scenes with fifty kids roaming around, but Harry wanted more so he couldn't wait to get out of this place.

He was currently in the stock room looking for laundry detergent to wash all the kid's sheets in the commercial-grade, giant washing machines. He rounded a corner and his eyes widen in so much excitement that he had to physical stamp it down so he didn't jump up and down like a child. There were piles of rope sitting on one of the shelves, different thicknesses and weaves. 

Harry was shaking with the ideas in his head. His shorts were tightening quickly and he had to take a long, deep breath to steady himself. He immediately forgot about the laundry and started feeling all the ropes for ones he liked. He grabbed handfuls of it, making a mess of the shelf and nearly tripping over some. With arms full of various ropes he ran from the room and down the hall to where Louis was certainly teaching training to the kids.

He stopped abruptly outside the door, trying to decide if the trouble he'd get into for interrupting would be worth what he might get in the end. It was, he decided. He crashed through the door to find Louis assisting a group of four kids, the oldest of the whole group. All their heads popped up when they heard the noise and Louis gave him a quick once over, seeing the look in his eyes and the flush of his cheek, then sighing and making his way to Harry.

"Keep working," he threw over his shoulder right before he pressed Harry back with his body, out the door and against the wall on the other side of the hall. He kissed him hotly and Harry was wild with trying to keep ahold of the ropes and reach for Louis. "I don't know what you're up to, but you look wrecked, baby."

Harry moaned and gripped the rope tighter in his arms. "I found this," he panted.

"I see that." Louis' smirk was hot but he needed more. "Is there a reason you're dragging it around Headquarters?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted. "Can you, um..." he trailed off, casting his eyes down at the load in his arms.

"You want me to tie you up?" Louis asked, realization hitting him with the way Harry was talking. "You stole rope, interrupted my class, just to beg me to tie you up and fuck you."

Harry's head fell back to the wall. "Yes," he breathed.

"That's rude, Hazza."

Harry's head popped back up, worry in his eyes. "But-"

"But what? Don't you think those kids need my attention? And I fucked you this morning before breakfast. Now you're just being greedy."

Louis had fucked him before they went to eat. Harry had been so happy to be able to sleep in a little because Liam took cooking duty for the morning, so Harry woke Louis up with his mouth and was rewarded justly. It was great and amazing and all that, but it was just...the same as normal sex, and that wasn't Harry and Louis.

But Harry couldn't be surprised that he was in trouble, he knew he would be. "I'm sorry." Harry dropped his head, and the ropes, to the floor between them so they pooled at their feet. 

"You just got excited, baby. I get it. We've been...stifled here. But maybe we can make a deal."

Harry perked up at that. Louis' deals were always the best, and Harry was pretty sure Louis knew that. "Anything," Harry agreed quickly.

Louis leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Harry's middle. "I was thinking about introducing yoga into the kid's training, and since you're the resident master at that..."

"Sure!" Harry was happy to help and if it got him back in Louis' good graces, then.

"And if you're good, and do well, I promise I'll find time to tie you up and make you feel so good."

That's Louis' deal. The best, really. "Yes, please," Harry begged, voice thick but soft.

"Why don't you go on inside and start their lesson while I find a place to put these." Louis bent down and gathered up the rope, pressing a cheeky kiss to Harry's bulge before standing back up. Harry clenched his fists and huffed a breath but nodded and went into the training gym.

The kids weren't even pretending to train. Harry accidentally hit two of them with the door when he came in and the others were watching on with rapt fascination. "Everyone take your shoes off." They all looked at him curiously. "Please." They cautiously slipped their shoes off and put them by the wall. "I'll be doing some yoga with you today," Harry informed once they'd all made it back to the center of the room in a semi-formed line.

"Yoga?" one kid asked, a boy, maybe seventeen.

"Yes, yoga. Louis asked me to teach some to you as part of your training."

"Why do we need yoga?"

"Because," Louis' voice rang out, making all heads turn to him. He came to Harry and pushed gently on his shoulder, Harry instinctively dropping to his knees. "Bend over and wrap your arms around your legs," Louis instructed Harry. Harry put his face against his legs and wrapped his arms around the back of his thighs so he was folded in half. "When you have the flexibility and dexterity of my lovely assistant," he smirked at Harry's small form, "you can't imagine the things you can do." He looked back at the kids, catching knowing looks from them. "In missions, I mean...of course." 

"Right," one kid coughed, but Louis let it go.

Louis nudged his foot against Harry's thigh and Harry unfolded and stood back up, face flush and eyes clouded. Louis wiped a bead of sweat from Harry's hairline and sucked it off his thumb, soundtracked by the kids disgust. "Very good, baby. Why don't you lead them in something easy to start with," Louis spoke low for only Harry.

Harry nodded and watched Louis go sit on the wall behind him before turning to the kids and readjusting his shorts. "Let's get started."

Louis watched as Harry bent himself over and over while his skin collected a light sheen of sweat. Harry made it all look so easy, making Louis wonder what Harry's limits actually were. Louis had put the rope in their room on a chair and now, seeing Harry bent like that, he imagine him naked and tied in those positions. He had to press his palm down on himself at one point just to relieve some pressure. 

By the end, Harry was breathing hard and the kids were falling to the floor in exhaustion. "Thank you for joining me today," Harry ended with a smile. "Namaste." He bowed, giving Louis one last view of his perky bum in those shorts before turning to him with a wide smile, looking for approval.

Whatever he saw must've been enough approval because he stuttered a sigh and bit his lip happily. He came over and pulled Louis up before laying his palms on Louis' chest. "Did I do well?"

Louis threaded his fingers through Harry's hair. "You did so good, baby." 

"Then can you-"

"Of course," Louis appeased. "But later. I have to go check in with Zayn about this girl that's apparently the answer to all our problems."

Harry pouted, lip pink and heavy, making Louis bring him in and bite on the lip just to make Harry groan. "Okay," Harry allowed. "I'll just wait patiently then." He was saying it with so much sarcasm that Louis had to give him a quick slap on the ass in reprimand. "I mean it," Harry corrected. "I'll be good," he said sheepishly.

"I know you will." Louis leaned around Harry. "Alright, guys, you're free until dinner. You might hit the library. Or sleep, I don't care." Then he gave Harry's ass one more squeeze before turning and leaving Harry behind with an even bigger pout on his face.

Louis made his way to the conference room they've been using to work out what they were going to do, and he found Zayn straddling Liam's lap in one of the rolling chair. Louis wondered for a moment if they could even breath kissing like that before he cleared his throat and fully entered the room.

Zayn only licked his lips while Liam flushed and pulled Zayn closer. Zayn giggled, actually giggled, into Liam's shoulder. Louis had only his giggle maybe twice in his life, but he wondered how many times Liam had made him giggle just today. "Hard at work I see."

Liam bit down on Zayn's ear and spoke low, but not low enough that Louis didn't catch his, "You're definitely hard at work."

Zayn groaned and Louis rolled his eyes. "Have you heard back from our last communication with her?"

Zayn took a few moments to comprehend Louis' words because Liam's hand were still roaming, but finally he squirmed off him only to turn around and plant himself in Liam's lap again. Liam leaned up and rested his cheek on Zayn's back while Zayn typed away on the keys. "It looks like...." He clicked a few things and then his mouth dropped. 

Liam must've have felt him stiffen because he hooked a chin over his shoulder and said, "What is it?"

Zayn sighed. "She's in town."

"Now?!" Louis nearly screeched and ran over to turn the laptop towards himself. Sure enough an encoded message lit up the screen from the agent that no one had seen or knew the name of. "Is that what it says?"

"Yeah," Zayn assured and read over it again. "I'll be home by the end of the day with proof of my recent mission."

"Proof. The photos we take," Louis assumed. "We called her off her last mission, though."

"She must not have gotten it in time."

Louis leaned on his hands on the conference table. She was here. The most dangerous intelligence agent in the world was knocking on their front door and Louis was anything but ready. What if she refused to work with them? Or worse, worked against them? He didn't know what to say. "Well," he shook his head, "I guess we're doing this then?"

Zayn put a hand on Louis' arm. "Trust me, Lou."

Louis shook his head where it hung between his arms. He didn't answer, leaving the room in tense silence until he said, "I need to let off some steam." Louis pushed off the table and left the room in search of Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good smut coming next week. Enjoy


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #BackfireMonday! Okay, as previewed in last week's chapter, this is smut. Like, just smut. Smutty smut. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH! Xoxo

He found his boyfriend sitting on their bed in a clean pair of shorts, short enough to make Louis' mouth water, with wet hair and a lap full of rope. Harry was playing with the strands, fingers gliding over them reverently.

"Babe?"

Harry's head popped up at the interruption, but his face quickly broke into a smile when he saw it was Louis. "Now?"

Louis' shoulders relaxed and he nodded easily. "Yeah, baby. How about right now?"

Harry bit his lip and gripped the rope tight before getting up, most of the rope falling in ribbons to the floor, to hand it to Louis. Louis swallowed thickly and took it. "I've been wanting this for so long, Daddy," Harry admitted. "Even before everything happened."

"I know, but honestly, I don't know if I'd of done this before everything. I didn't have what I have with you now. I was scared of us, of this," he held the rope up.

"But now?"

Louis nodded minutely and led Harry to sit on the edge of the bed. "Now, I know why I'm doing this. You want this as much as I do."

"More," Harry whispered.

Louis smiled a little and combed his fingers through Harry's hair. "Maybe more."

Harry's eyes flicked from the rope to Louis' face and back. "What are you going to do, Daddy?"

Louis sighed out and told Harry to, "Scoot back." Harry climbed up the bed and sat on his knees, hands in his lap. "There's a lot of rope here, baby."

"Use it all."

Louis' eyes went wide for a moment at that. What was he supposed to do with all of it? "Grab the lube. I want three fingers in you when I get back."

"Wait," Harry begged as Louis turned to leave.

They hadn't done anything like this in so long Louis almost forgot. He went to Harry and leaned on the bed to place a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I'll be right back, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

Harry nodded, eyes shiny with almost tears. Louis gave him another kiss before leaving the room and dropping the rope to the floor in favor of grabbing his phone. He'd done initial research a long time ago but he needed some sort of emergency research to get through this and not really hurt Harry. He thanked Headquarters, for once, for training him to recall nearly everything he learned.

_Basic rope binding BDSM_

Seemed a good a search as any. Google popped up links to porn videos and sex toy sites, but he skipped them for one that promised instruction. He scanned as quickly as he could, knowing Harry was in the other room, ramming fingers into his hole and,  _God_ , Louis was missing it.

Okay, wrists he knew how to do. Ankles to the bed? There weren't bottom posts. Around the chest? But why? What did it bind? But it seemed safe enough, and it showed how to go from chest to thighs and that would surely use all the rope. Louis tried to memorize it quickly and put his phone away.

He grabbed up the rope and took a calming breath before going back in to find Harry sprawled out with three fingers in his stretched hole and his other hand bitten into to keep quiet.

Louis was so gone. "None of that. Lemme hear you."

Harry's hand flew out from his body and gripped the sheets. "Daddy," Harry voice rang out, cracking at the end when Louis saw his fingers curl inside himself.

"Jesus Christ," he breathed lowly. "Sit up." His voice was thick but strong and he felt himself going to that place that he needed to be in to do this with his boy.

Harry's fingers fell out of him, wet and slightly red, as he scrambled up onto his knees. Louis set the rope down on the end of the bed and pulled on the end, careful not to tangle it. Harry was already vibrating just waiting.

"Hold your elbows out," Louis ordered. He worked idly, pulling on the rope until he found the center, while he talked. "Now, we have signals for kneel and stand." Louis referred the tap on the shoulder and the nudge to the thigh that they'd worked out one night a few weeks back. "But I think we should make a couple more." Harry stayed quiet, already going under just with the way Louis was treating him. "When I want you to do a one-eighty I'll press on the inside on your elbow." Harry was still quiet, but this was when Louis needed explicit content. "Baby, answer me."

Harry's head lifted a little and he nodded, "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Inside," he licked his lips, "Inside of the elbow to turn."

"Alright," he accepted, "and when I want you bend over, I'll press my thumb into the small of your back."

"Small of my back," Harry mumbled. "Yes."

Now Louis looped the rope over Harry's head and across the front of his chest. Harry shivered at the first contact. "Hold it in place for me, love."

Harry brought his hands to the thick strand and Louis pulled one side around before looping it over Harry's head again and then over his bent arms to sit a half inch or so from the first loop. Harry's skin was getting hot and even in the dim light of the lamp Louis could see how flushed he was as Louis kept looping the rope, alternating sides to keep it even. By the time Louis got to Harry's waist, the younger boy was breathing short, uneven puffs through his nose and his nipples were taunt and puffy red.

Louis licked his thumb and flicked it over one of them just hear the hitched in Harry's breathing. "Look at you," he awed. He wanted to go around front and see Harry's face, but they were only half done. "Hands behind your back." Harry's shaking hands folded at the small of his back and Louis crossed the rope back and forth from both sides around them, binding his wrists to his back and each other.

Harry's fingernails were digging into his palms, leaving little white half-moons in their wake. Louis leaned down and kissed Harry's shoulder to reassure him, making Harry exhaled an unsteady breath. "Up on your knees. And spread 'em."

Harry whined but obeyed. He lifted up and left an inverted V between his thighs for Louis to work with. He started with his left thigh, wrapping the left half of the leftover rope around the thick muscle. Louis stopped to give his thigh a quick squeeze, making Harry moan, before continuing. He wrapped down to his knee and left a foot or so of extra alone for now, tucking it under Harry's shin.

He wrapped the other thigh the same way, his hands subconsciously wandering more now that he was getting used to the technique. His fingers trailed from Harry's taint, up the curve of his ass to where the rope was curved from his wrist around to the outside of his thigh. Harry pushed back into the touch, receiving a pinch to a piece of the tight skin bulging between two lines of rope on his thigh.

"Almost done. Then I want to see you. All of you."

"Then fuck me? I'm so close, Daddy."

Louis raised a brow. "Already?" Harry just nodded, a weak sound filtering from his throat. "I haven't even touched you."

"Yes you have," Harry breathed, head hung heavy against his chest and hands balled into fists.

"Not your cock or ass though, baby."

"But it feels so good," he whined.

Louis suddenly hated how much clothing he was wearing, his erection straining his trackies. "Fuck, Harry," he whispered into his shoulder.

"Please finish, Daddy."

"Okay, baby. Almost there. And your already stretched so I can just shove my cock in you when I'm done." Harry preened, shifting, the ropes rubbing and making him moan. Louis quickly wrapped the rest around Harry's right thigh and then tucked both ends twice through two strands to keep it, leaving about six inches on either side. Well actually more like eight on one and four on the other, but Louis figured for his first time it wasn't bad.

"Finally," Louis sighed. "I can't wait to see you." Louis got off the bed, throwing Harry off balance a little, and came around his front. He was nearly knocked to his knees at the sight. Harry's eyes were heavy when he looked up at Louis, lashes wet and lids drooping. His lips were redder than he'd ever seen them, a blaring crimson and shiny with spit from his tongue.

Louis looked down his chest, nearly as red as his lips from need or the rope Louis couldn't decide, but it didn't matter. His nipples were still at attention and Louis had to keep himself from biting down on one or both. Louis eyes traveled to where Harry was so hard and dripping and pink and twitching. His cock was aching, Louis could tell. There was precome trailing down his length and pooling at a now wet spot on the sheets under him.

"Baby," Louis mused, and Harry's cock twitched again. "This is amazing." He knelt on the bed and ran his hands lightly over Harry's chest, fingers flicking over every ridge and dip, over his nipples and skin. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open a little. "I kind of want to just leave you like this. All tied up and so hard," he urged.

Harry whimpered and bit down on his lip, thighs threatening to give in. He couldn't decide if he wanted that or not. He'd never get enough of the way Louis was looking at him right now, but he was pretty sure that if he didn't come soon..well, he would come soon whether he wanted to or not. "Please," was all he could think to say.

Louis nodded and leaned up to kiss Harry's parted lips. Harry moaned recklessly into the kiss, pushing forward and leaning on Louis' hands. Louis pushed him back and steadied him before getting off the bed and standing at the side, looking Harry up and down. "Can you bend over? You don't have to," he added quickly.

Harry started to move, the rope at the tops of his thighs scratching over the skin as it moved with the tug of his wrists. He kept his chest close to his body and laid his head down on the bed, folding nearly in half, blood pumping uselessly with the added pressure. "Not for long without," Harry stopped to breath, the sensations of the tight rope almost too much, "losing circulation." Harry pressed his face into the mattress and moaned before putting his weight on his forehead and whispering. "Its so tight, Daddy."

"Okay," Louis allowed and helped him back up. "Wait until I'm ready and I'll just need you to bend over for a moment so I can get to your hole."

Harry moaned, loud and needy, and nodded eagerly. "Yes, please."

Louis went back around to Harry's back and stood behind him, devouring him shamelessly while he stripped off his clothes. Harry was doing well staying quiet and relatively still, so when Louis knelt behind him he ran a small finger down Harry's crack, pressing between his cheeks until he felt his warm hole. Harry sobbed in his chest and his whole body tensed.

"Don't come," Louis reminded. "Not yet."

Harry whole body tensed even more, Louis' finger caught between his hot cheeks. He kissed along the line of his shoulder, up to his neck where he bit at the sensitive skin behind his ear. Harry moaned out and his whole body relaxed. Louis pulled his finger away and grabbed the lube. He pressed his cockhead to the dip at the small of Harry's back as he slicked himself up, rubbing his tip against the rope between Harry's wrist. Harry felt him within reach and scrambled for him feverishly.

Louis allowed Harry's fingers to run along his length, unable to really wrap around him. "Need me?" Louis asked lowly into Harry's neck. "Can you feel how hard you've made me?"

"Oh, God," Harry panted and tried to reach more of Louis.

"Okay, babe. Lets try this." Louis pressed his thumb right at the bottom of Harry's spine, right above where Harry was still rubbing at his prick. Harry groaned and bent over slowly, the rope shifting and scratching. "Are you okay, love? Color?"

Harry needed a moment to remember what Louis was talking about before he answered, "Green. I'm fine. Good." He laughed, half hysterical. "Great."

Louis smoothed his hands down Harry's back to his ass. He spread his cheeks and tried to line himself up, using his thumbs to guide his tip to Harry's hole. He lifted his hips to get a good angle and pushed in slowly, sinking in while Harry arched back for him.

Louis pulled Harry up easy as his hips hit Harry's ass. He could feel the rope against his stomach and hips and thighs, Harry's hands flat against his stomach between them. Louis was drowning in the tight heat of Harry's body. Its like their bodies, their bed, the entire room was on fire and Harry was the source.

"Daddy, please, I can't-I'll come."

Louis was brought back to his surroundings as he pulled out and rocked back in slowly. A wet, broken sob was ripped from Harry chest when Louis bottomed out again. "I know, baby," Louis soothed and rubbed his hands down Harry's chest. Harry was a soundtrack of noises, moans and pleas interspersed with Louis' title.

Louis was rocking in harder, pulling Harry back by his hips each time to meet his thrusts. Harry was squirming and scratching at Louis' stomach. "I'm close, Haz."

Harry moaned again, sounding purely relieved this time. Louis chuckled fondly and thrusted faster. Harry was clenching tight, a sign he was at his wit's end. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, burying his face in Harry's hair and shooting inside of him, filling him up while he whispered "Come on, baby."

Harry would've fallen if Louis wasn't holding him, his body shook so hard, as he came in long spurts. Louis fucked him thought it with long, languid thrusts. Harry twitched with the aftershocks then let his head fall back on Louis' shoulder as his body gave out.

Louis kissed every millimeter of skin he could reach. "Haz?" Harry hummed happily. "Harry, I'm going to untie you now."

Harry nodded weakly and let Louis hold him up with one hand. He tried to take long breaths while Louis unwound the rope from one thigh, then the other, rubbing the skin gently as he went. Then he undid his wrists, kissing each tenderly and then whispered for Harry to raise his arms above his head if he could. Harry complied, albeit shakily, and Louis untied the rope from his chest.

"Okay, love. Turn around and sit on the edge." Louis slid the rope off the bed to the carpet and went to their bathroom, coming back with lotion. "I think we're meant to do this every time we use something like this."

Harry was still half-dazed, eyes falling closed. Louis smiled kindly and kissed him once before rubbing the tips of their noses together. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing," Harry answered with a lazy grin.

"Okay." Louis went to work rubbing the cool lotion into the angry red marks all over Harry's body. Harry moaned every once in a while and Louis would kiss wherever he was touching. When they were done Louis pulled Harry down to cuddle at the top of the bed. Harry went easily, head tucking into Louis' neck.

"Thank you," the sleepy boy murmured.

Louis pet his hair and kissed his forehead. "Of course, baby. Anything for you."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #BackfireMonday! A big reveal but mostly just some Ziam for you :)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis left Harry with a kiss and a warm blanket to recover before searching out Zayn and Liam. They were in the large conference room, files spread out on the long table. Louis had gotten used to walking in on them half-working/half-flirting, but today there was none the joking romantic side. They were sat two chairs down from each other and frowning at separate Manila envelopes filled with papers.

"Uh, what's up, guys?"

Zayn's head popped up. "Finally! Blow off enough steam yet? We need you."

"Yeah, I'm good," he said warily. "What are you guys doing?"

Zayn flopped the open folder down on the table. "Our little techy secret agent requested everything be ready for when they come." Zayn unlocked his phone. "Which will be in about ten minutes."

"Seriously? Fuck," Louis cursed quietly. He came over and saw what looked like random profiles laid out. "And what does 'getting everything ready' entail?"

Liam stood up and made a sweeping motion over all the folders they had. "All of these people were actually guilty of crimes punishable by death. The worst of the worst."

Louis took one and opened it. Crime? Racial genocide in the Balkins. "Okay yeah. So why are all the Hitlers of the world gathered here?"

Zayn looked to Liam and Liam looked back. They shared a weighted moment before Liam nodded and looked at Louis. "We'd like our friend to hack into a few top level security agencies and make these people aware of the real dangers out there. Maybe work to put them away. The right way."

Louis frowned in consideration, taking it all in. "Wow. You guys have really thought about this."

Liam put a defensive hand up. "We just want to use our influence to do the right thing. Then we're out of here. I-" he looked back at Zayn, "We don't want to stay here any longer than we have to."

"Zayn?"

Zayn's head popped up from where he was gazing longingly at Liam. "Um, yeah. What he said."

"What he said?" Louis raised a brow. "Eloquent."

"I mean," Zayn rolled his eyes. "I can see the good in this organization. I just think Anne lost her way at some point. But this system has been running for decades. At some point I'm sure they had a better way of doing things." Zayn shrugged. "We could bring that back. Fix it."

"We can fix it," Louis repeated.

"Yeah," Zayn got up and came around to Louis, placing soft hands on either side of his face. "We can make up for all the horrible things we've done."

Louis let himself smile a little at that. He covered one of Zayn's hand with his own and kissed his palm. "Then we better get started. We've got a lot to make up for."

"Damn straight."

Zayn's laptop dinged, loud and clear in the quiet. Liam nearly launched at it, opening the email. 

"God, they're here."

Zayn grabbed his laptop and ran out of the room. Liam and Louis followed after him. They ended up in the control room, Zayn typing away in some code Louis never cared to learn, while the darker boy looked back and forth between cameras.

"Says they're here but I don't see them."

All three boys huddled around the monitors. Nothing.

"That would be because I've frozen your live feed. At least the normal security guys can tell when I mess with the system."

They all turned a fast one-eighty at the decidedly female voice. Louis gave her a long, assessing once over. Zayn seemed to be in a bit of awe. But it was Liam who spoke first. 

"Roo?"

The woman froze, mouth hanging open. "Li?"

"You two...what, know each other?" Zayn asked in shock.

"Yeah," Liam confirmed. "She's my sister."

***

"I don't get it. How did you not know?" Louis wondered.

"I mean," Harry answered instead. "How did I not know my mom was the head of it all?"

"Your mom is the Head?" Ruth asked with wide eyes.

"Was," he corrected.

"Right. Sorry."

They were all convened in the conference room again, Harry now with them and sitting next to Louis. Liam was between Ruth and Zayn. Louis' partner was gobsmacked, looking on at the pair in disbelief.

"How long?" Liam questioned.

"Since high school. I joined some after school clubs that the organization was watching. They saw potential and recruited me as soon as I was out." She turned more to Liam. "I mean, after you left, I didn't really know what to do," she half-frowned, "and they gave me something to do."

Liam brushed a hand through his hair. "I can't believe you've been at this for a decade and I had no idea."

Ruth tilted her head. "You didn't exactly keep in touch."

Liam covered her hand on the table with his. "I didn't want you to know."

"Li, I'm the world's most dangerous hacker. I've known for a while."

Liam shook his head, numb. "I can't believe this."

"I kept tabs occasionally. You're my little brother." Ruth leaned in and waggled her brows. "By the way, who's the exotic model? He looks like he wants to eat you."

Liam barked a laugh and looked back at Zayn, who was staring at Liam darkly, with worry, but also something else, on his face. Liam smiled proudly and pulled Zayn's rolling chair closer. "This is Zayn."

Ruth leaned around Liam and looked Zayn over. "Wow. Nicely done, baby bro."

"Shut up," Liam whined.

Zayn laughed and then buried his face in Liam's shoulder, while Louis and Harry chuckled quietly from across the table.

Ruth stuck a hand out, which Zayn shook firmly. "Nice to meet you. I'm sure I don't need to warn you of the pain I can cause if you hurt my little brother. But just know that my morals have been greatly skewed in the years I've been here and I have very few boundaries.

Zayn gulped nervously. "Got it."

"Stop it, Roo."

Ruth put her hands up and sat back in her chair. "It's my job, Lili."

"Actually, we have a real job for you," Louis spoke up.

"I got that much from Zayn's emails. I'd do anything for Li. Name it."

Louis put his hand on the table on top of a few folders stacked near him. "We'd like to blow the organization wide open."

Ruth's eyebrows shot up. "Is that so?"

***

"So...Zayn?"

Liam couldn't help the blush that crept up onto his cheek at the name. But he pressed his mouth into a stiff line so his smile wouldn't come through so cheesy and bright. "What about him?"

"Come on, little brother. How'd you meet? What's he like? Does he treat you right?"

"It's," Liam tried, then stopped and shook his head. "It's a long story, but yes, he treats me well. The best actually. He's doing all this, the plan and everything, for me-for us."

"He sounds great. And in all my years here he's the only one that can keep up with me. I'm impressed."

Liam knew this was more than professional admiration. Ruth was approving of Liam's boyfriend. And considering they haven't spoken in ten years, and they didn't leave on the best of terms, it meant so much more. "Thanks, Roo."

Ruth smiled at Liam with a knowing kindness. "I'm not angry," she said after a minute, "about you leaving and everything." It's like she could read his mind. "You did what you had to. Like me."

Liam nodded. "Now look at us."

Ruth led out a flittering laugh. "Yeah, I guess we're not exactly the poster children for a typical life. But hey," she put a hand on Liam's arm, "look at what we're about to do."

"If we can pull it off."

"You underestimate me, Li. And Zayn, too. We can do this. Then you can go far away from here and just be with him."

"How did you-"

"I know you, Liam. You've never been one for conflict. Being here must be killing you, dealing with all of this. There's a reason we keep it from the public."

Liam shook his head in disbelief. "All these years. You're a world renowned intelligence agent and you've-wait have you ever..." Liam raised a brow, unsure how to say it.

"Killed someone?" Liam nodded, though he looked apologetic doing it. "No I've never had to. When I was training, they found out quickly that I wasn't any good at the hitting and the kicking." Ruth waved off the notion. "But," she pointed at Liam, "one time I was so angry at them for making me verse someone I'd actually gotten close to, just because of that, because I'd actually made a friend, that I messed with their whole system. Turned off all the lights, unlocked all the doors. I wasn't good enough yet to mess with the cameras, so they caught me later, but when they did they actually seemed proud. I was intelligence from that day on."

Liam's shoulders relaxed a little. "Is it awful that I'm so relieved? I don't know what I'd of thought if you'd said yes."

"I get it. This isn't an everyday thing. You shouldn't have to be used to living with murderers."

"Hey, Zayn and Louis don't do that anymore and they never-"

Ruth looked at him in sympathy and put a hand up. "I know how persuasive Headquarters can be. I'm not judging them for what they do. Hell, I assist them in what they do, so I'm no better. I just-" She pinched her lips in thought. "I just want you to be out of here, living the life I know you've always wanted with the man of your dreams."

Liam couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "I think I'm almost there. I've got the man, and if we do this, I can have the life."

"I'll do whatever I can to help."

Liam couldn't believe this was actually going to work. He couldn't believe his sister was their asset, was this super spy woman that could take down a secret global organization. So instead he just threw himself into a hug and kept her close. "I missed you."

"Everyday, Liam, everyday."

***

"This is unbelievable," Louis awed. Zayn nodded in agreement, but still hadn't said anything since Ruth asked for a moment alone with Liam. "This could all be over so soon."

Another nod.

"Zee, you okay?"

Zayn looked at from the table at Louis' like he didn't understand the question. "Huh?"

"Are you okay? You haven't said much, and I figured you'd be bouncing off the walls."

Zayn looked across the room, over Louis' shoulder instead of at him. "What, yeah. I'm, uh, I'm good."

Louis sent a look to Harry and then looked back to Zayn. "You're good?"

"If something's wrong, Zayn, you can tell us," Harry added.

Zayn laughed a little, more of a quiet scoffing sound. "She seems so normal. And she's his sister."

"Yes..." Louis looked at him carefully. "Both of those are true."

"Do you-" Zayn bit his lip. "Do you think he'll want to go back home?"

"What?" Harry questioned.

"You mean with her." Louis concluded. "You think he'll want to go with Ruth when things are over."

Zayn shrugged. "Makes sense. See his family again. Have a regular life, just like he wants."

Louis rolled his eyes. "That's-"

"Not going to happen," Liam finished for him as he and Ruth entered again. He came and deposited himself in Zayn's lap before kissing him gently, just a peck. "I couldn't have the life I want without you."

Zayn rubbed a hand up and down Liam's arm. "You have your family back now."

"You're my family now, too."

Zayn's heart seized up at the new information. Liam could probably see the fireworks in his eyes, hear the extra beats of his thumping heart. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. And if I want a family in the future, it'll be with you."

Zayn pulled Liam down into a messy, enthusiastic kiss. "Liam," Zayn spoke against his lips, "I'm so..I was so scared."

Liam's lips moved to Zayn's ear. "You don't ever have to be scared of that. I'll always want you, first and foremost."

"Always?" Zayn nosed along Liam's jaw. 

"Forever."

Zayn groaned softly and curled his arms around Liam as he stood them up. "We'll see you guys later." And then he was tugging Liam, by the waist, out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello Ruth!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #BackfireMonday! Easy chapter before things go a little crazy. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Ruth, Louis, and Zayn holed up in the control room with an extra table and boxes of files, most of them copies of a digital version because Louis liked to actually touch his information. They shut themselves off, slaving away at deciding which files would take top priority. If they tried to give all the files, even just all the real dangers, to any one organization, no one would take on the task. So instead they tried to narrow it down to the worst of the worst. 

Not that it was easy. They decided that it had to involve death, and their top picks involved mass murder mostly. Louis was currently choosing whether or not to include a woman that stole young girls from their homes in a small city in Nigeria. Their stack was getting large.

"Put her in, Lou," Zayn said with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You'll think about it forever if you don't. You've been looking at that folder for an hour."

Louis just sighed. "But I'll come across someone else later that may be worse and we won't have room."

"We'll make room."

"I can send the information in doses, in waves, so it doesn't seem like so much," Ruth offered.

"No," Zayn countered. "We need it to be a one shot deal. If we give them anytime at all we may get shut down." Ruth shrugged and turned back to her computer.

Meanwhile, they left the training of the kids and running of Headquarters to Harry and Liam. Harry kept on with the yoga classes and a bit of self defense while Liam acted as personal trainer and survival expert. They both cooked, kept the schedule and handed out duties to the trainees. 

Harry was currently working with the youngest group in some beginners yoga. They were rowdy twelve and thirteen year olds with bad attitudes and a whole lot to learn about their bodies. They were awkward in every move and Harry wondered if he was quite this bad at thirteen. Then he scoffed and realized he was still that bad.

"Arms outstretched, palms flat. Feel yourself pressing all your stress out of your palms and into the floor."

"Rubbish," one kid whispered, earning a few snickers.

Harry internally rolled his eyes and moved to the next pose. "Inhale, arms up. Exhale, bend over."

"A familiar position I'm sure," a girl sniped. 

Harry huffed and stood up. "Is there something you guys would like to say?"

The kids all looked around at each other for a long moment before one boy stepped forward. "We know you're fucking the boss."

Harry scoffed a quiet laugh, one shoulder twitching up with the sudden sarcasm flowing throw his veins. He eyed the boy, then the other kids, giving them each a second of his time. "One," he started, "whom I make love to," he emphasized and a few kids squirmed, "is none of your business. Two, I am here to teach you yoga and my personal life plays no part in that." Harry waved a lazy hand up by his chest. "I get that gossip is fun, and you're young. But keep the rumors out of my class."

The kids were quiet so Harry tilted his head and raised a brow. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," they shot off as if trained. Which, Harry supposed they were.

"Now," he pulled on the loose, sweaty vest he'd worn for this, "pay attention and you might learn something."

***

"God, what I would do to get my hands on those shoulders."

Two girls were partnered for exercises and meant to be delivering punches, but instead they were huddled together and "whispering". But Liam isn't deaf and not nearly as oblivious as these girls must think. He'd learn to be observant to survive.

"And what exactly would you do, ladies?" They snapped their heads up and parted with wide eyes and creased foreheads. "I'm just curious what my shoulders are worth," he mused.

"Um, sir, I didn't-"

Liam rolled his eyes a little. "Didn't what? Mean to sexual objectify your teacher? Well, you did. Now would it be fair for that one over there," he pointed to a boy with shaggy blond hair, "to tell you what he would do to get a feel of your...shoulders?"

The blond boy was shaking his head widely, physically denying any part in this as the girls looked over at him. "No, now excuse him, he didn't say anything of the sort. Because he apparently has more control than you do."

"I'm sorry, sir," the girl apologized.

"Apology accepted," he noted and turned back to the class. "If we don't respect each other, the people closest to us at this time in our lives, how can we expect to be respected out there," he pointed to the far corner of the room, "in the world?"

"When you're out there and you need to rely on the people here, your fellow trainees, I would hope that you had the respect needed to do your job." Liam walked around the large group of sixteen year olds. "I can't tell you what your future holds, and I can't guarantee you'll even see each other again," a couple kids looked at each other, "but I know that it's better to have people you can trust in this world, than no one at all because you were the one no one could trust."

Liam went back up to the dummy at the front of the room. "Now, if I can get back to what I was doing..."

***

Harry came stomping around the corner only to run into Liam, who looked to be doing stomping of his own. "Oh," he stumbled. "Sorry, Li, didn't mean to run you over. I'm just-" Harry ran an aggravated hand through his hair.

Liam nodded. "Me, too. Need to talk to the boys."

"Same." Harry's forehead crinkled up. "Wait, what happened to you?"

Liam waved a hand behind himself towards the rest of the complex. "These kids."

"They're rude!"

"Exactly!" Liam agreed. "They gossip, and they're nosy."

"They think I'm just a fuck boy." 

Harry's pout had Liam cooing and pulling him into a hug. "Oh, Haz, you're not just a fuck boy."

Harry nodded into his shoulder through barely constricted tears. "I know that. It's just-" He sniffled.

"We don't have their respect. They don't know us, don't know what we've been through."

Harry pulled back and wiped a stray tear. "How are we supposed to teach them if they won't give us the time of day?"

Suddenly the intercom buzzed to life. "Harry and Liam, can you come here for a mo?"

Both boys frowned in confusion at Ruth's voice. They both took a moment to collect themselves, Liam straightening his sweaty shirt and Harry pulling back half of his messy hair in a bun. They continued on their original course to the control room that the boys and Ruth were still working from.

When they got there Zayn and Louis were standing outside the door, leaning on the wall. "Hey boys," Louis greeted.

"Everything alright?" Zayn asked with a knowing glint.

Harry took one more unsteady breath before burying his head in Louis' neck. Louis released a sigh and curled his arms around the taller boy.

"Li?" Zayn raised a brow.

"I'm not going to cry," he assured.

"I'd be very surprised if you did," Zayn acknowledged. "But are you okay?"

"How did you know-"

"There's cameras all over this place, remember?"

"You were watching us?"

Zayn held a hand out and Liam intertwined their fingers. "Not particularly. But we like to keep an eye on you if we know you'll be alone somewhere in the building with the kids."

Liam was a fully grown man that was trained and fit and could take care of himself god dammit, but he went a little soft at knowing he had a guardian angel of sorts. Zayn could probably see the sudden fondness in his eyes, because he tugged gently on Liam's hand and led them away from where Harry was mumbled against Louis' ear.

Their arms swayed lightly between them, walking close enough that their hands brushed their thighs when they stepped. "So," Zayn started, "want to tell me what's wrong?"

___

"They're mean, Louis," Harry complained.

"They're assassins in training. They're not going to be nice, baby."

"But they're just cruel."

Louis pulled Harry back and started leading them away to their room. He kept an arm around Harry's waist and Harry still laid his head on Louis' shoulder. "Why don't you tell me what happened."

___

"They talk about me when I'm standing right there. Like I'm deaf!" Liam exasperated.

Zayn chuckled, making Liam give him a stern look. He raise his free hand in surrender. "Sorry." He gave Liam a fond half smile. "What do they say?"

___

Harry sat on their bed with Louis still holding him. "They say I'm like this whore who's only skill is taking a cock."

Louis' grip got tighter. "Who said that?"

Harry squeezed Louis' side where his hand rested on his hip. "Well, I don't know. I just hear whispers and rumors."

"You heard them say things like that?"

Harry nodded, "They think I'm just a play thing."

___

"And not just that. They think they can treat me like some sex doll. Like I'm there for their ogling." They'd walked over to the conference room and shut themselves inside.

Zayn bit his lip, giving Liam a once over in his sweaty cut off and gym shorts. "I mean, I can see where they're coming from."

Liam brought a hand up and slapped Zayn in the chest. "Shut up. You're allowed. I gave you permission when I said I wanted you forever. Those kids," he pointed to the general public, "don't. I'm not a toy."

___

"You're not, Haz. I know that. You're so much more to me."

"To you," Harry grumbled. "But to them I'm just some pretty little cocksucker that's getting fucked by the boss." Harry shivered at those particular words.

"Someone said that to you," Louis caught on.

Harry turned his head and kissed Louis' shoulder. "I know who I am. And I'm your toy, I am. But I don't want to be that to them."

"We'll talk to them."

___

"We'll tell them that this behavior is unacceptable."

Liam quirked a smiled. "Unacceptable? You sound so professional."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "I'm trying here. You're over there all glistening and I can practically see everything." Liam rolled his eyes. "I'm trying my best here."

Liam tucked a hand under his loose vest and down his torso. "Am I distracting? I'm sorry."

Zayn snarled, puffing hot air through his nose. "Nope, you're fine," he tried.

___

"I just think being your toy is something we keep between us, maybe."

Louis combed his fingers through Harry's hair. "Of course, love. We'll work on it. I'll work on it," he corrected. "It's just," Louis sighed heavily and pulled lightly in Harry's strands, "sometimes you're just standing there and I want you." Harry hummed happily and curled into Louis more.

___

"Stop that," Zayn warned as Liam's hand trailed lower.

Liam brought his plump bottom lip between his teeth as Zayn saw the waistband of his shorts move. "Stop what?"

Zayn looked behind them, flicking the switch to tint the windows. "Stop touching yourself, please," Zayn pleaded.

___

"All the time?"

"Every second," Louis assured. 

Harry moved, swinging his leg over Louis' lap and straddling him. Louis leaned back in surprise. "What about right now?"

Louis chuckled but shook his head. "Of course I do, but now is not the time, baby."

Harry tucked his hands under Louis' shirt and pressed his thumbs to Louis' hips. "Why not?"

Louis pet Harry's hair and brought him down to kiss his forehead. "One, I'm sure Zayn is waiting for us to get back to it, and that is number two as well. We've got a huge mission right now, Haz. I can't afford to be distracted."

___

"Why? Can't handle a bit of distraction? What kind of spy are you?" Liam teased.

Zayn swallowed thickly, seeing Liam's hand palm over his bulge. "A terrible one apparently." He came forward and pressed his body against Liam's. "I'm very easily distracted."

___

Harry pouted. "Zayn can wait and so can your mission." He ducked under Louis' chin and latched his teeth to his skin.

Louis groaned, but pushed Harry back. "Later," he warned. "I have to go. And now I have to figure out what to say to all the kids about this gossiping shit."

Harry deflated and fell off Louis' lap onto the bed, arms flopping out by his sides. "Ugh, fine." Louis stood up and adjusted himself in his shorts. "I guess I'll just stay here and," Harry walked his fingers over his hip to his own problem, "take care of myself."

Louis growled and Harry's hand snapped to the bed. "No you won't. You'll wait until I get back."

Harry pouted but then nodded. "Yes, sir," he sighed.

___

"That's awful. You should know better, babe," Liam teased and slipped out from between Zayn's body and the desk. "You need to work on that." Zayn groaned and reached out for Liam again, but Liam just brought his hand up and kissed his knuckles. "Take care of the kids. Take care of the organization. Then I'll care of you."

Zayn almost fell to his knees. Almost. But then Liam was releasing his hand and out the door, leaving Zayn horny and alone. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The frustration ugh!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #BackfireMonday! Only a couple more chapters to go and we're all done! Woah. For now; enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"I can't believe the boys are doing this," Liam awed.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "It's kind of insane."

"You're really shocked?" Ruth put in as she came up behind the pair. "These boys would set fire to the world for you guys. A couple hundred assassins is nothing."

"Oh god," Harry fretted. "A couple hundred trained killers. We're going to die."

Ruth rolled her eyes. "Please. These people love nothing if not order. They have quite a few thousand deaths between them, but they'd never kill off book. If I were worried for even a moment that one of them would hurt Liam, we wouldn't be here."

Liam smiled kindly and gave Ruth a kiss to the temple. "Thanks, Roo."

A loud clap came from behind the group and they turned to see Zayn's hand gripped together and Louis smiling wide next to him. "Welp," Zayn greeted. "This is it boys. It's now or never. Today will determine if we do our mission as a lonely fleet or a great army."

"They'll do it," Louis assured, himself or the others no one was sure.

"And then we can be done with this." Zayn's smile was contagious as he made his way over to Liam and pulled him in. "We can move on to something better."

"Be together," Liam added.

"Forever."

"Are you guys writing song lyrics over there or..."

Zayn just threw Louis a middle finger and tried to contain his smile as Liam traced his cheekbones with his thumbs. "Jealous?"

Harry huffed and pulled Louis to him. "No need. Lou's got everything he needs right here."

"Damn straight," Louis beamed and gave Harry's ass a squeeze.

"Okay, then!" Ruth interrupted. "I have a feeling if I didn't intervene we'll never get anything done." She shook her head. "How did you manage to overthrown a top tier worldwide underground organization anyway?"

"They tried to keep us apart," Louis answered simply.

"Oh," Ruth nodded. "Got it."

The noise in the arena started to filter into the side chamber. "I think it's time," Zayn assessed. "I just hope the kids behave."

"They will," Harry confirmed. "Ever since you laid one into them last week they've been model students."

Louis barked a laugh. "Model students? I'd love to see that."

"Then go see for yourself," Ruth urged. "Everyone's waiting for you."

Louis took a deep breath, letting himself go to that place. His mission place. But instead of letting himself go cold and rigid he reminded himself that he didn't need to stop feeling to be strong. It's something he and Harry had been working on lately. How to be strong without being cold. Made things in the bedroom that much better, too.

He and Zayn stepped through the door and entered the arena floor, surrounded by people on all sides above them. Some of them Zayn and Louis recognized, if only from stories, but most were nameless faces that worked alongside them everyday. Louis stepped up and took one of the mics they set up and said a quick, "Hello."

Zayn took the other and put a hand out towards the crowd. "Quiet, please. Everybody quiet."

The crowd slowly calmed to murmurs and then to silence as Liam and Harry watched from the side of the floor. Louis and Zayn shared a look before Louis addressed his fellow assassins.

"You're all wondering who I am. Or you may have heard rumors and you may be wondering if they're true." The crowd started a murmur again and Louis lifted a hand to silence them. "I am Louis Tomlinson, or Tommo as the stories are told."

The noise rose definitively then. "No way!" someone shouted. 

"Tommo's dead. The Head killed him, and Zayn, too."

Zayn chuckled, the sound bouncing through the speaker system. "Very much alive, thank you."

"Prove it!"

Louis sighed, prepared for this reaction but still annoyed. He looked to Ruth who was standing at a table they'd set up a few feet away and she starting typing. A moment later copies of Louis' file, kept in Headquarter's control room, flashed upon the television screens at the top of the arena walls.

"They know everything about me. They know where I was born and where my family lives. They know how I like my tea and which hotels I prefer. Its all in there. Headquarters owned me."

"Owned?" a female voice asked.

Louis smiled then, despite the horrific story behind his freedom. "But not anymore. The Head is dead. She doesn't control the organization anymore. There is no organization anymore."

The crowd was suddenly silent. Louis knew this was the point at which things would either go very well or terribly bad. He waited.

"What now?"

Louis breathed a sigh of relief. "I have one last mission I'd like to perform. And I'd like your help."

Zayn put the mic to his mouth then. "We don't want to force anyone to do anything. But we could use all the help we could get. If you'll just hear us out, when we're done you're either free to leave, move on with your life, or stay and help us do the right thing."

"What do you want?"

These assassins, these fully trained adults, were just like those kids that were quietly waiting in the front few rows. Yelling out questions randomly, being angry at everyone and no one, confused and unsure. It hit Louis hard, then, that they were all just humans. Assassins or not, murderers or not, we were all scared and all confused. And with that assurance, Louis knew these people would help.

"We want to use the information Headquarters has on the people you're assigned to kill to put them where they really belong. Jails, institutions, in a proper court for a proper trial. We don't have the right to deal out justice as we see fit. Instead let's do the right thing and send the files to people that can handle them the right way."

Zayn continued on for him. "The organization got caught up in its power, killing people just because they could. Using their long reach to snatch children from the streets and use them as killing machines." Every person in the room knew exactly want that felt like. They'd all been a victim of that particular cruelty. Headquarters had taken them all into their arms only to use the strong embrace to choke the life from them. Now they stood as cold, hard adults with a regret for their past. Zayn looked as many as he could in the eye. "Every single one of you have unique skills and talents. You can all do something to help. We need intelligence agents and tactile ones. We have plans for the future of this place and the future good we can do."

Louis put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Now, you've heard our spiel. If you want out, you can go. The same rules apply as always. Never speak of this place and do not come back, but you won't be bothered and you are free to do as you please with your future. But," he swept his eyes across the room, "if you choose to stay and help then we have to get started now."

There were a heavy few moments where the air disappeared and the crowd was dead-still. Then Louis realized that was his answer. A few, maybe a dozen, got up and left, and Louis felt no judgment towards them. If he could just walk away he would, too. But the rest, the ones that wanted to make up for their past, to build a better future, sat and waited for instruction.

"Good. Right, okay." Louis smiled wide and looked over to see Harry looking at him fondly.

***

The next few weeks were hard. Headquarters was never meant to house hundreds of people. They dug out every last sleeping bad and extra mattress they could find and made pallets all over the floors of the business wings. 

There was one incident of violence. A man who decided he liked the old way and took his angry out on Louis when he tried to calm him. Louis got a nasty cut across his right bicep, but the other man got a bullet in the back of his head from Zayn. It was only the second person Zayn had every killed and they were both for Louis. He cried alone with Liam for three days afterwards before he rejoined the group for planning.

Despite the hardships, things were moving swiftly. The boys tried to keep communication flowing, finding that secrets and ignorance were the root of most of their problems. They kept everyone updated with a daily meeting in the arena to start the day. And with tons of professionals, Harry and Liam were relieved of their teaching jobs. Instead they took to learning from them about advanced martial arts and boxing. It left plenty of time for Liam and Harry to make their own plans. Plans which they brought to the boys attentions one night.

"What's going on?" Zayn asked, hand folded in Liam's as he was pulled into the kitchen. Louis was being pulled by Harry behind them. Everyone else was eating out in the dining hall while in the kitchen was a small table with two lit candles in the middle. Harry and Liam had prepared something special for their men, and the boys knew something big was about to happen.

"Sit down. Let's talk," Harry suggested.

"Oh yeah," Louis smirked. "Last time you said that their were nipple clamps involved."

"Okay, no." Zayn scrunched his face up and shook it to clear his head of those images.

The boys were sat around the small square table as Liam and Harry looked at each other, smiles wide. "Just spit it out," Louis whined.

"What do you think about going some place tropical?" Harry beamed.

"What?" Zayn chuckled.

"After all of this, of course," Liam tacked on. 

"You mean like on holiday?" Louis inquired.

Harry bit his lip, glanced at Liam, and then turned back to Louis. "Maybe something more permanent."

"Like?"

"Like living," Liam clarified.

"What?" Zayn tried again.

Liam pulled his laptop out of seemingly nowhere and opened it. When he turned it around there were pictures of a beautiful island, complete with small bungalows and white beaches. "Harry and I have been doing some research."

"You're not the only one with connections," Harry beamed. "I talked to a few friends. Travel agents. Realtors. And we found this place. It's small, as islands go, but secluded and big enough for four people surely."

"Wait," Louis held up a hand. "You want the four of us to move to a desert island."

"It's a tropical island, actually," Liam piped up.

"Right," Louis agreed slowly, like it really mattered.

"Get away from here," Zayn offered. Liam looked to his and saw him looking back, eyes soft and lips turned up at the corners. "Go somewhere no one can find us, and just be."

Liam took Zayn's hand. "Exactly."

"Where is this magical island?" Louis asked.

Liam brought up someone pictures, these were more geographical then stylistic. It showed a tiny spot in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, way out in the waters. "It doesn't even have a name, so that's cool. We get to name it if we buy it."

"You want to buy an island?!"

Harry rubbed his thumb along Louis' forearm to calm him. "All of the money that Headquarters has and that Mom had personally...we could do it. We could use a lot to help us with the mission, building more prisons and institutions, and still have a lot left over."

"With which you'd like to buy an island?"

"With which I'd like to buy a home. Somewhere we would be safe and together."

Louis' mouth was open but it couldn't seem to form words. He leaned in to Harry and asked him, eyes heavy with wonder, "You really want to do this?"

Harry nodded. "I do."

Louis sat back, released a sigh, and shrugged. "What should we name it, then?"

Harry flung himself into Louis' lap and kissed all over his face. Zayn and Liam leaned on the table and whispered their plans quietly to each other. Meanwhile, hundreds of assassins waited outside the kitchen door for the most important mission of their lives.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #BackfireMonday! We're pretty close to the end. I've got a little surprise to reveal when this is all done. Til then, Enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Headquarters had turned into a fully-stocked, well-oiled machine. Every employee, every former assassin, was doing some duty to make this mission go off smoothly. Compiling data, proposing budgets, gathering intel, checking sources. 

They were so close to finishing this Louis could actually taste it. Then it would be Île de la Liberté, or Freedom Island as Harry named their future oasis, for forever and a day. They'd all but packed their bags. They already had a construction team working on the two grand homes that would be placed many miles apart, for privacy (Zayn insisted), and one smaller house in the middle in case they felt like visiting each other for extended periods of time. 

The deal closed on the previous unclaimed land just a few days ago, and Louis and Harry celebrated with a few hours of deliriously giddy sex. 

But before they could go, they had to get out of here. And to do that, Harry called in a favor. 

***

Harry and Louis were stood outside a large brownstone with trimmed bushes and two high-end luxury cars inside the open garage. They looked to each other before gathering their apparent strength as Louis led the way to the door and raised a fist to tap on the door twice. The knocks were stunted by the thick wood of the door and Harry rolled his eyes before pressing the doorbell. 

Louis sent him a silent 'whatever' just as the door opened and a more than middle-aged man appeared in front of them. Harry smiled at the man and stepped forward to hug him. "Richard," he greeted. 

"Harry, boy, I thought it was a joke when the email said it was you." He led Harry inside and Louis followed. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Anne was an incredible woman." 

"Thank you, Richard. And I know you've been elected into her place."

"Which I didn't take lightly. You know how much I respected your mother."

"I know. Of course."

A lull fell into the conversation and Richard finally seemed to notice Louis. "And who might you be?"

Louis stuck out a hand. "Louis, sir."

Richard looked from Louis to Harry, giving him a raised brow, and then back. "What can I do for you boys?"

"Can we sit somewhere?" Harry requested and Richard nodded easily and led them into his sitting room. Louis settled down next to Harry, fighting between pushing him slightly behind him in protection and letting Harry take the lead because Richard knew him. He decided to let Harry start the discussion. "With your position, I'm sure you've been briefed on things that aren't public knowledge."

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Richard deflected.

Harry smiled, expecting the push around. "I know you know about the organization and that Headquarters is in a bit of a mush right now."

"How did you-"

"I know you know about my mum." Richard was quiet, just looking between the two. Louis' entire body was tensed, ready for anything. "I know you know about us."

Louis' brows furrowed at that. He didn't know Richard knew about the current status of Headquarters, considering they cut all connection to the government after he killed Anne. He wasn't even sure if Harry was sure of what he was saying. 

"Why are you doing this, Harry? How could you do this to your own mother?"

"Mothers don't lie to their children about things like secret murderous societies. They don't kidnap and torture their children for their own selfish reasons." Harry's voice was cracking now, full of emotion, and Louis placed a firm, but gentle, hand on his back. "She wasn't my mom, then. And she was going to Louis."

Richard's gaze once again landed on the blue-eyed boy. "Louis, was it?" Louis gave a tight nod. "I've read your file. Only once, though, because all the files from Headquarters mysteriously became unavailable to anyone outside the building."

Louis couldn't help his smirk at that. Zayn was a master of his craft. "And what did you learn?"

Richard seemed to catch the sarcastic air of the room because he smirked back at Louis. "Top dog. One of the best in the business. But towards the end you become somewhat of a rouge."

"Blame this one, then," Louis chuckled and flicked a thumb towards Harry. "He's the one that opened my eyes."

Harry went a bit soft at that and pressed his cheek to Louis' hair. He straightened back up and regarded Richard. "We just want to do the right thing."

"And what would that be?" Louis knew his cue, so he took out one of the folders he'd been holding and handed it over to the new Head of Defense. Richard flipped it open and almost rolled his eyes before actually looking at it. But when he did, his mouth fell open a little and he looked up at Louis and Harry with shocked eyes. "Why are you giving me this?"

"We were hoping you'd agree to help us do the right thing."

"I could send a team to take him out. He'd be dead in an hour. I'm not sure what you're aiming at."

Louis sighed, a touch exasperated at Richard's short-term vision. "This is a gift. You know we hold the location and information on every major threat known to man in our current home. We understand some are too dangerous to live, like this one. But what we're aiming at," he mocked, "is what to do with those that aren't top level threats."

"What about them?"

Harry took over. "The number of kill orders that went out from Headquarters, involving mid-level or containable threats, is disconcerting in the least. This organizing is killing people in cold blood."

"Prove it," Richard ordered. 

Louis handed him another folder and Richard opened it with more respect this time. "A list," Louis explained, "of every threat killed, in the just he last year, that could've been handled with detainment or lawful punishment."

Richard flipped through the pages, the small novel worth of names. "If you're handing this to me, I assume you have an alternative."

Harry smiled but tried to contain it. He didn't want to assume they had this in the bag quite yet. Louis pat his knee quickly and nodded. "We've spent countless hours planning budgets, locations, a system to determine better how to handle each case individually," Louis assured him. 

"So? Where is it, this plan?"

Harry rested his elbow on his knee and his chin on his fist. "We couldn't give away all our goodies at once, could we?" Richard huffed a small laugh at Harry's familiar sense of humor. "We do have a preview but we'd like your verbal and contractual agreement to a few terms of ours."

Richard assessed them both slowly, looking down at the list before pinching his lips. "What sort of terms. And I want to see this budget before I agree."

Louis could've cried out with joy. This was practically a yes. Their budget was solid, their plan was good. The hundred of trained assassins, with specialities in different areas, that spent weeks on this knew, it was ready. Louis reached out and place the final folder in Richard's hands. "We want full pardons for every person under the command of the old leaders. We want to be left alone, not bothered, not watched. We want to use the money the way the budget explains and for nothing else. We don't want to keep Headquarters. We'll gladly give it back to someone who we trust to handle it better than its previous owner."

Harry flinched at Louis' words, but nodded. "We think that's you, Rich."

Richard loosed a dry laugh. "I'm honored you think so highly of me, but I am just a man. A man who will need to see details before I agree to anything. I'll take a couple days to look this over, look everything over, and I'll get back to you." Richard stood, signaling their time to leave. "How should I contact you again?"

"You won't," Louis quickly answered. "We'll call in forty-eight hours."

Richard pressed his lips in a firm line and nodded. "Supposed as much." He reached out to Harry and hugged him with the arm that wasn't holding Louis and Harry's freedom. "It was good to see you, son."

"Of course. Good to see you, too."

Louis and Harry were let out the front door and into the mid day sun. They contained themselves until they were in the car at the end of the large circular drive. 

"So?" Louis ventured. "How'd it go, you think? Does he seem willing?"

"He's definitely open, but he wasn't lying. He's never been a man to make a decision lightly. I really don't know."

***

Zayn had Liam under him, sitting on his stomach while he drew patterns on his skin and through his chest hair idly. "And I want one of those spinny things that holds cheese."

"A lazy Susan?"

Zayn pinched Liam's nipple in excitement. "Yes! One of those."

Liam moaned and his back arched off the bed, almost dislodging Zayn in his surprise. "Don't do that, Zee."

Of course, when told not to, Zayn blatantly ignored the instruction. Instead, he rolled a thumb over Liam's now pebbled nub, making Liam suck in a shoddy breath. 

"I like that," Zayn noted and did it again, gaining almost the same reaction but with an added squeeze of Liam's hand on his hip. 

"Stop," Liam tried to sound stern but instead mostly begged. 

"I don't think I will." He didn't. He moved over to the other one and pinched it between his fingers. Liam groaned and fisted Zayn's loose vest in his hand. "This is good. I'm glad I discovered this. I can't wait to use it later."

Liam managed a breathy laugh as Zayn gave both nipples quick tug. "Shit." He shook his head to clear it. "Later? Later, when?"

Zayn bent over his boyfriend and mouthed along his jawbone. "Later like in our new giant bed in our beach house. Later, when I can finally feel you. Later, when everyone else is miles away and I can be as loud as I want."

Zayn tickled his fingers down Liam's chest to the top of his ribs, making his abs flex and clench from the ticklish touch. He sat up and kept trailing his hands up his own legs to the hem of his shirt. Liam released it when Zayn pulled it over his head and dropped it on the floor. Liam gave his torso an appreciative once over before fitting his large fingers into the spaces between his ribs possessively. 

Zayn bent back down and nibbled sharply on Liam's earlobe as he whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "Can't wait much longer. Don't know if we'll even make it off the boat."

Liam groaned and rolled his hips, looking friction and finding air. "You're the worst."

"Oh no, love. I'm the best, you just won't let me prove it."

Liam groaned again and threw his arm over his face. "For good reason. Now, please, stop teasing and come here so I can kiss you."

Zayn smiled wide at that idea before moving Liam's arm and bending over to press his lips, scruff and all, to Liam's full, pink mouth. He released a pleased sigh at the soft feel of Liam's lips, moving surely against his. He pulled back when he needed air and playfully licked across the plump curve of his Cupid's bow. "And I want one of those spotlight closets. You know, the ones that highlight each shoe slot. I'll need a lot of them."

"You're worse than my ex."

Zayn growled. "That's an awful thing to say."

"Don't worry, babe," Liam assured. "He wasn't nearly as pretty as you."

Zayn refused to be turned on at being called pretty. He refused. In rebellion, he curled his fingers into Liam's hair and pulled him back into a heated kiss. They locked lips and battled tongues until they both pulled away gasping. 

"Oh, and I want one of those drawers that open and close on their own."

Liam just sighed fondly and rolled them over so he could press his lithe boyfriend into the mattress and shut up his requests.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #BackfireMonday!! Only one more chapter and it's the long-awaited Ziam smut chapter! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Harry and Louis told Zayn and Liam the good news a few days later. Richard had agreed and they were really doing this! A few minor stipulations, but he'd said yes and that was what counted. They all jumped up and down hugging each other for a cool minute before getting on the com and telling the rest of the building. They watched the cameras, and could hear through the doors, the hundreds of joyful yells and cheers. They had a spokesperson for their mission and a leader after they were gone. One step closer to Île de la Liberté.

Every intelligence agent was set up with their laptop and ready to hack into whatever network they were assigned; every tactical agent lying in wait for assignments as soon as agencies need them. The boys were at the helm and leading the way. 

At Richard's go, the boys signaled to the assassins to send the information to the right locations. Fingers tapped away, people calling out when they were in. Ruth and Zayn were the tag team in charge of the United Nations. Liam was stood behind them when a proud grin, a hand on both their shoulders. 

Louis and Harry were watching from the control room, all the televisions set to the major news stations in every major country. By the evening news there should be story after story of top level criminals caught or exposed, the big ones on the lists going down first so they didn't have time to run and hide. Louis was keeping an eye on the intelligence networks to see when they started contacting each other. 

"It's almost over. This will be someone else's problem," Harry mused. 

Louis clicked a few things into the computer while he glanced back at his boyfriend. "I sort of want to run around like a maniac right now."

Harry rolled his chair up next to Louis and hooked his chin over his shoulder. "Soon, we can."

Louis laid his head against Harry's for a moment before popping up again. "NSA is moving." Louis pressed the button for the intercom and spoke. "Unites States has accepted the information and is working." Louis and Harry could hear the whoops all the way from there. 

Louis watched as country after country received their files and went to work on whether the information was credible and then how to catch these guys. Louis spoke through the com again. "German Ministry of Defense is working."

Louis let the dominos fall, one country following another's lead. He called Richard to see where they were and he assured them that they would be leading the brigade to put these men and women where they belong, whether it be jail or in the ground. The day turned to evening and sure enough the news in every power country was exploding with joyous news of newly caught criminals. 

Eventually Louis and Harry moved into the cafeteria to join in the celebration. A few were still working on the smaller countries they were double assigned to. Some were already called to duty and packing up to leave. But most were popping open the wine Harry had found last week and dancing to music Zayn pumped through the sound system.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm going to go pack what little we have. I am dying to get out of here."

"I'll come," he added and tugged Harry from the room. They walked back to their room and shut themselves inside. Harry knew Louis wasn't looking to pack, but with Louis looking at him like that, he wasn't either. 

Louis sat Harry down on the edge of the bed and knelt before him. Harry's mouth went slack as he looked down at his Dom. "Daddy," Harry more asked than said. "Are-can-" Harry shook his head lightly and rubbed his hands on his thighs. 

"I can and I will," Louis offered and tugged the button of Harry's jeans open. Harry lifted his hips off the bed and helped Louis pulled his trousers and pants down. Louis pooled them around his ankles and slid his hands slowly back up Harry's firm thighs to where his erection was standing flushed and ready. It was one of Louis' favorite things about Harry: he was always a hair's breath away from aching for Louis. Day or night, public or private; Louis said go and Harry went, above and beyond. 

Louis didn't realize he was teasing, just ghosting his hands over and around Harry's need, until Harry whined. Louis kissed his tip in apology and stroked a sure fist along Harry's length, sending a shudder down Harry's spine. He latched his lips to the wide base of Harry's cock and sucked against the heated skin. 

Harry was really the mouth expert, but when Louis got his lips on Harry he couldn't get enough of how he tasted. That clean, musky taste that had him lapping up as much of Harry as he could. He traced his tongue along the long line of him, bottom to top and under the protruding head. Harry moaned quiet and low at the pressure of Louis' wet tongue pushing right at Harry's sensitive spots. 

Louis finally wrapped his lips around Harry's tip, pulling a blurb of precome from him before swallowing it down quickly with a hum. Harry rocked forward at the vibrations and Louis instantly pinned his hips to the bed, which made Harry want to move even more. Louis dug his fingers into his boyfriend's fleshy hip and gave a sort of growl in warning, muffled by the heavy cock in his mouth. 

Harry moaned but got the picture and fisted the sheets to keep still. "Daddy, thank you. Thank you." Harry slid his hand over Louis' shoulder and clawed at his shirt. "Daddy," he whined again. "Can I come?"

Louis just pushed further and sounded his disagreement. Harry gasped and pushed down on the mattress so he didn't push up into Louis' mouth. Louis sucked harder on his way up before pulling off and licking his lips while he kept a fast pace on Harry's dick. 

"Are you excited about the island?"

"Wh-what?" Harry squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think. "Yes," he moaned and answered together. "I want to go now."

"I'll be able to take you whenever I want."

Harry groaned and curled his toes into the carpet. "You can take me whenever you want already. I don't care. Whenever."

Louis just chuckled and licked between Harry's full balls. "But the things I could do to you when we're all alone and we have all new toys."

"Daddy," Harry sobbed and finally fucked into Louis' fist. "I need to come."

Louis licked across his shaft, back and forth. "Come, baby."

Harry let his head fall back as he coated Louis fist in white. Louis pulled him through it before lifting his hand to a groggy Harry's mouth. Harry flicked his tongue across his own release and swallowed until Louis' hand was clean of it. Louis stroked a thumb through the trim hair at Harry's base. "I can't wait to go. As soon as we hand Richard the keys, we're gone."

Harry fell back on the bed and reached lazily for Louis to join him. Louis curled and arm around Harry and tucked Harry's head under his chin. "When is that?"

"He should be here within a couple hours."

"Not soon enough."

***

"Well, here you go. All of these fine people are yours to command. The ones that want to be left alone have already left, to protect themselves of course, but all of these fine men and women are ready to make up for their past," Louis explained to a slightly overwhelmed Richard. 

Zayn and Liam came from around the corner looking giddy and a bit of a mess. "We are out of here!" Zayn exclaimed. Liam joined in his cry of delight and picked him up to spin him around. 

"Freedom here we come!"

Harry laughed in delight and slid under Louis' arm. Louis though was still in a state of mild disbelief. "This is it. I can't believe it's finally over for us."

Harry kissed the part of his neck he could reach. "Nah, babe. This is just the beginning."

"Honestly, thank you," Richard offered. "The work the world is already doing. I'm getting praise, from people that didn't even know my name, for heading this up." 

"Just keep your promise and we'll be even," Harry assured. 

"Can we go?!" Zayn groaned. "No offense ladies and gentlemen but I've got a bit to look forward to." 

Harry buried his laugh in Louis' shirt and tugged his boyfriend with him towards the exit. The walk felt something akin to shedding old skin. The air got more and more fresh as they walked towards the for-show business at the surface. They walked through the back kitchen and into the main room where customers were sitting and enjoying sandwiches and coffee. 

It felt almost surreal that they just walked out of the most dangerous place in the world and into this ignorant cafe full of unaware people. Harry even picked up a green tea before they left. The "barista" gave them a wink and wrote a happy face of Harry's cup. 

A waiting car took them to the airport where they flashed fake passports and boarded a plane, then another plane, then a third, and finally a boat. First class seats or not, four days of travel was enough and the boys nearly cried when they stepped off the boat and sank into the wet sands of their new home. 

"Welcome, gentlemen," their escort on the boat greeted. "The houses are ready and fully stocked. The delivery schedule is sitting on the counters in your homes. Satellite connection is set up, under the radar of course. You should be all set." Small talk only lasted for a few minutes before they thanked the man and waved him off as he sailed away. 

"What should we do first?" Harry asked. 

Louis shrugged and turned to ask Zayn and Liam, but the two were already headed towards a small ATV and groping at each other. "We'll see you!" Zayn called over his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Liam's waist and tucked in for the ride.

Louis and Harry just looked on fondly before heading to their own ATV. Harry straddled the vehicle behind Louis and gifted a kiss to his shoulder as they took off, following the general map they'd been given on the boat. The forest seemed to have natural paths, but it was mostly rough terrain and Harry had to hold on tighter and hide his face behind Louis' neck to keep away the wind. 

The trees cleared out to gravel and then to grass before the large beach house came into view. It was grand, especially for a secret getaway. A lot of glass and natural wood. Slant pathways and canopies. Louis parked right up by the door and walked, hand and hand, with Harry inside. Harry looked like Christmas had come early, all young curiosity and endearing wonderment. 

Harry nearly dragged him through the whole house, stopping in every room and awing at everything. It wasn't that Louis wasn't impressed with the house, but Harry was just too distracting to actually look at it. Every time he smiled, Louis' grin broke out. Finally Harry fell down on one of couches in the open living room and Louis fell next to him. 

Harry scooted down and laid his head on Louis' lap. He looked up at Louis' blue eyes and settled. "This is amazing. I can't believe we live here."

"Believe it, baby. All that money I never spent on my apartment? I'm glad I saved it, I'd much rather spend it on this home. With you."

"Our home," Harry repeated fondly. 

"Home."

Harry hummed and kissed Louis' stomach over his shirt. "I wonder how Liam and Zayn are fairing."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the island will lead to a side mini-series based on the letters Harry wrote to Louis while he was away. 
> 
> Xoxo


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #BackfireMonday! I can't believe this is the last chapter!! It's been a ride ladies and gents and lovely others so thanks. 
> 
> Id like to send a massive thank you to Erica, my beta, for being awesome and inspiring and tolerant of me!!! You're amazing!
> 
> Also I'm excited to work on the side series of letters so either author subscribe or just keep a look out for that and I'll make it a related work to this!! Smut all day! 
> 
> Thank you sooooooo much for reading! You're perfection!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

The ATV rolled gently over the grass in front of Zayn and Liam's private home. Zayn was buzzing with anticipation, but Liam seemed as calm as ever; classic Liam, leaving Zayn hyped while he strolled around oblivious. Zayn was tugging at Liam's loose vest before Liam even took the key from the ignition. "Inside. Now."

Liam just laughed and followed easily, kicking off his shoes at the door and pulling Zayn in with arms around his waist. "This place is beautiful," Liam noted while Zayn kissed every millimeter of his exposed shoulders and neck. 

"Yep, brilliant," Zayn noted absently. "Bet the bedroom is beautiful, too."

Liam gave another fond chuckle and surprised Zayn by tucking his hands behind the raven-haired boy's thighs and lifting him up to straddle Liam's waist. "Eager."

"Absolutely," Zayn complied and let Liam walk him to their room while they pressed their lips together in heat. 

Liam dropped Zayn on the bed with a little bounce and ordered, "Clothes off," before quickly ridding himself of his own. Zayn burst into action and stripped himself faster than Liam thought possible. Zayn was reaching for him, asking him to join him on the bed, before Liam was even fully naked. The bigger lad tossed his final piece of clothing across the room and knelt down on the bed between Zayn's legs. 

Zayn let his eyes rake over the man in front of him. He'd gotten brief glimpses, as promises of more, when Liam would change or go for a shower, but fully exposed and available to Zayn, Liam was perfect. Zayn just wanted to lick every beautiful indention of his body, over the ripple of his abs and across the planes of his pecs. Not to mention that Zayn was practically drooling at the idea of having Liam's thick uncut cock fill him up. 

He was a man of action in the bedroom, but right now he thought maybe he'd never move from this spot ever again. He didn't even realize his name was being said until Liam laughed and moved to hover over him, hands planted on either side of Zayn's shoulders. 

"Enjoying the view?"

Zayn let Liam push his legs open his his own and trail a hand from his shoulder, down his neck, to sprawl over his chest. "Can you blame me?"

"Not really," Liam smirked. "Not when I'm doing the same thing."

Zayn flushed pink and carded his fingers through Liam's hair. "Come here." He pulled Liam down to him and kissed him like they were the only ones for miles and they had all the time in the world. Because they were, and they did. 

"Let me love you," Liam offered as he pulled away from the kiss and moved down to Zayn's tattooed collar bones. He laved his tongue across the thin skin and sucked a bruise over the edge of one wing. He sat back to admire his first of many marks and couldn't help his wide smile. "I can't believe we made it here."

"Good thing, too." Zayn slid a hand up and down Liam's back, fingers digging into the muscle. "I don't know how much longer I could've waited."

Liam pressed his smile into Zayn's smooth chest and continued his ministrations. His mouth traveled in slow patterns down Zayn's torso, pausing at any soft spot or indiscretion so Liam can appropriately shower them with love. By the time he made it to Zayn's dark cock he was already laying hard against his hip. 

It surprised Liam because Zayn hadn't said a word about his apparent need and he was almost perfectly still while Liam worked on him, just small involuntary twitches coming from his fingers when Liam focused his teeth on a sensitive area. Liam stroked a slow thumb up the line of his shaft while he looked up at Zayn from his hip. "You're so hard and I hadn't even touched you," Liam noted, thumb still just a ghost of pressure. 

"I've been waiting for this forever, Li. I could come like this."

Liam sucked is a surprise breath and kissed the hair at Zayn's base. "No you can't," he doubted. Zayn's cock twitched under Liam's thumb and Liam retracted his statement. "Don't, then. I want you to wait until I'm inside you."

Zayn groaned and pushed his hips towards Liam's face, cock pulsing under his touch. "Then come on, Li."

Liam stopped to suck one more mark at Zayn's hip before moving off the bed and going to the nightstand. Inside was tissues, the remote for the TV, a Bible, and at least three different brands and types of lube next to their requested size of condoms. Neither the attention to detail nor the irony of the drawer was lost on Liam. 

He ignored it though as he grabbed the lube and a condom before moving back between Zayn's spread thighs. He dropped the supplies between them and instead went to work on Zayn's thighs. He held the firm flesh in his hands, the promise of strength making him shudder. Liam kissed his way up and down both of the insides of Zayn's thighs. Zayn's hands were clenched in the sheets now but he was still patient as ever, only releasing small moans when Liam would use his teeth on him. 

Liam rewarded his waiting with a small, quick suck to the side of his shaft. Zayn let his head lull back on his pillow and his lips pressed together to contain his moan. "Stop teasing, babe. I'm dying." 

Liam grinned, please with finally breaking his smooth facade. "I told you I was going to love you today. I'm taking my time." He licked across the crease from Zayn's thigh to his stomach. Zayn shivered and his fingers finally found Liam's hair. 

"I get it; you love me." Zayn wiggled under Liam, his dick shifting closer to Liam's mouth. "Now show me."

Liam couldn't even pretend at affronted when Zayn was spread out and begging for him. Liam slipped his fingers under Zayn's heavy cock and picked him up off his stomach. Zayn sighed and groaned at the same time, the sound coming out a low whine. Liam gave Zayn a few slow pumps with a sure hand before taking his tip between his lips and coaxing a blurb of precome onto his tongue. 

Zayn tried to push his hips more into Liam's mouth but the man just pinned Zayn to the bed and backed away from his now wet prick. "I don't want you to come yet. Turn over."

Zayn complied, but with a huff. He settled on his stomach and arched his body for Liam. Liam hummed his approval and smoothed his hands onto Zayn's small ass cheeks and Zayn's hole clenched just from the proximity of Liam's hands. Liam palmed the small rounds until Zayn was rocking back on his hands and then into the bed, giving himself just enough friction. 

Liam stopped that before Zayn could really get anywhere with it and spread his thighs wide enough to make Zayn grunt with the effort. The brunet slicked up his fingers and played two of them at Zayn's hole. The tight skin squeezed under the pads of his fingers, much to Liam's amazement. "Relax, Zee. Let me in." Zayn took a long, deep breath and on the exhale Liam pushed one finder inside to the second knuckle. Zayn groaned, loud and rasp, at being filled after not having anything for so long. 

"Shit, Liam. More," he begged. 

Liam kissed and sucked marks into the sweet skin of Zayn's ass as he pushed his finger in to the hilt and pumped it slowly. Zayn's knees were digging into the large, plush mattress, looking for an anchor to push back, but Liam kept him grounded against the sheets as he worked. Soon a second finger joined the first and Liam felt himself twitch at the sight of Zayn's hole stretching to fit the extra digit. 

Zayn finally got some leverage with Liam's moment of distraction and pushed back on his fingers, fucking himself fully on them. Liam held himself above Zayn's body and watched as his fingers disappear again and again. He tilted them at new angles until Zayn's body tensed and he moaned before continuing even faster. Liam made sure to press his fingers into that spot harder as they brushed over it and Zayn was fully on his way to his orgasm. He knew Liam wanted him to wait but if Liam wasn't stopping neither was he. 

Instead of halting them like he thought Liam would, the man on top added another finger and jammed all three into Zayn's stretched body. Zayn grabbed the duvet in his hands and pushed up onto his knees so he could sit back better on the fingers inside him. Liam sat back, too, and brought his other hand to tug and rub at Zayn's tight balls. 

"Li, I'm gonna come," Zayn warned. 

"Not yet," Liam confirmed again. "Wait for me."

Zayn barred down on the sheets in his hands and tried to settle the fire burning in his stomach. "Then get inside me right now. I won't have a choice soon; I'll come whether I want to or not."

Liam rolled his hips against Zayn's ass at the words and hurried to get the condom on himself. Zayn watched over his shoulder as Liam slicked himself up and led his head to Zayn's wet hole. Zayn's head fell forward and his mouth opened as Liam pushed inside, still stretching him after three fingers and rubbing smoothly against his inner walls. 

Liam let out a punch of air once his hips hit the skin of Zayn's ass. "God, Zee." He leaned forward and covered Zayn's back while he held most of his weight on one hand pressed to bed. "You're amazing. So amazing."

Zayn just moaned and arched back into Liam, asking for more. Liam took a moment to collect himself before leaning back up and pulling out and pushing back in, pulling an accompanying moan from Zayn. Liam started up a slow but hard rhythm, a long drag out and sharp thrust in. Zayn dug the heels of his hands into the bed to stay steady and let Liam ruin him. 

Sooner rather than later, Liam's thrusts increased their rhythm. "Zayn," Liam lamented. "You're gonna make me come, baby. Perfect little body."

Zayn brought a hand under himself and gave his leaking head a few twists of his wrist before his body tensed and he released in spasms as he came over his hand with Liam's name on his lips. "Come on, Liam. Fill me up," he gasped and clenched as the aftershocks washed over him. 

Liam gripped Zayn's side hard enough to mark and thrusted in one more time before stilling and coming inside his boyfriend for the first time. He ran a thumb lovingly around Zayn's swollen rim as he spurted the last of his seed into the condom. Once he took a few aching breaths he pulled out and tie off the condom before tossing it in the trash can hidden under the nightstand. When he rolled back over Zayn was already half asleep and smiling lazily. 

"Alright?" Liam asked. 

"Amazing," Zayn answered and grappled for Liam's sweaty tricep to pull him close. Liam went easily and curled an arm around Zayn's waist as he laid his head on Zayn's still rapidly rising chest. He drew pointless patterns into Zayn's skin with his finger until Zayn went silent enough that Liam thought he might be asleep. Just when Liam was about to sneak into the en suite and grab a flannel, Zayn spoke up. "Worth it."

Liam looked up to see Zayn's eyes still closed but his lips were parted casually. "What is?"

"You. The wait. Everything that's happened." Zayn opened his eyes and looked down at Liam. "Worth every second."

Liam didn't know what he could say to that so he just scooted up to lock his bitten-red lips with Zayn's until they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

***

Louis fell sideways on the bed, exhausted and giddy. Harry grabbed a tissue from beside the bed and wiped himself up before cuddling in next to Louis. He traced the curls on Louis' chest tattoo as he murmured, "Think it's too early to go visit the boys?"

Louis laughed fondly and tangled his fingers into Harry's hair. "Knowing Zayn, we should probably wait a few days at least." Harry made a discontented sound but didn't rebut. Instead, Louis just appeased him by wiggling down the bed and spreading his thighs with a mischievous grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on making it through the madhouse. Until we meet again. 
> 
> Xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to talk between posts, see what yall are thinking as I'm writing. Maybe even get some input on where my stories go!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)
> 
> They're nothing fancy I just wanna connect, ya feel me??
> 
> If ya want a FB just ask :)
> 
> MUCH LOVE! MWAH!! Xoxo


End file.
